YuGiOh: Through Another's Eyes
by Hikari Hellion
Summary: Manga-based. T for language and violence. Chapter 35; Psychic Duel. As Yugi takes part in a Capsule Monsters battle with Mokuba, Selena is forced to duel X...and the stakes are winner-take-all. If Selena looses, she dies and her friends may as well. If she wins, then X will be the one to meet his end. How will the holder of the Demon Eye win...?
1. Selena

**Hello there! It's Hikari Hellion again with a fanfiction that will (hopefully) knock your socks off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will (much to my displeasure). All I own is what I make up and the original characters that are showing you this story.**

**Just so you know, this fanfic is manga-based, meaning that it's far darker than the anime series. If you've never read the manga, then I suggest you do, or you'll be utterly confused about what's going on. However, I will be including the filler arcs (such as the Orichalcos fiasco), but they'll be darker. Much darker.**

**And without further ado, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Narrator: Selena Kuro**

**Chapter 1**

**Selena**

_**000**_

**"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Selena Kuro desu."***

_**Those were the first words I ever spoke here in Domino High. It's been nearly a month since then, and I'm still the oddball. Albeit, it's not as bad as back in the US, but as a foreign exchange student with no money and a severe lack of a decent Japanese vocabulary, and the phrase I just stated is about the limit of my vocabulary. Apart from my introduction, I only know a few other words; **_**arigato**_**, **_**konnichiwa**_**, **_**sayonara**_**, and **_**baka**_**, of course. And over the past month, it hasn't gotten very far beyond that.**_

_**I'm Selena Kuro, a freak of an American, and a loner. And this is how I somehow managed to change.**_

_**000**_

"Out of the way, bitch."

Selena was pushed to the side like a piece of trash. _The power of being a hall monitor has gone to Ushio's head and swelled it to the size of Jupiter._ She thought. Picking herself up from the ground again, she made her way back to the classroom.

She peeked into the classroom and sighed. _The roof it is then._ She thought. _The last thing I need is someone prying, asking me about who I am, where I'm from, and why I never eat. I like to use my lunch hour for something a bit more productive._ She reached the roof and set the alarm on her watch. Instead of reaching in her bag for a lunchbox, she pulled out something else; a small, rectangular wooden case. It didn't look like much, but when she opened it, it revealed something important to the American; Duel Monsters.

The card game hadn't reached Japan yet, nor had it fully caught on in the US. Selena was one of the few people playing it, and she already had a strong handle on the game. She was even building a deck of her own. So far it wasn't near the forty cards she needed for a tournament…

Selena jumped as the bell for class rang. "Shit!" She yelped, shutting her case and stuffing it back in her bag. "I spent all that time working on my deck, and missed my watch! Damn it…"

Selena shot to her seat in the classroom right before the teacher came in to notice that she was late. Thank goodness for small favors.

Selena sat at her desk, struggling to understand anything the teacher was saying. She let her eyes wander, finally settling on a boy with spiky hair, crazy blonde fringe, and short. The reason she stopped wasn't his appearance; it was something else.

_These aura fluctuations, they have nothing to do with his emotions._ Selena thought. _He's not distressed or emotional right now. Hell, it's more like he's bored. What could they be coming from…_ she let her thoughts trail off, unknowing of what she would discover the next day.

**_000_**

"I hate homework." Selena mumbled. "Especially since it's all in Japanese, and I've got to translate it into English!"

She was laying on the floor of her bedroom with her TV on, playing _Star Wars_ as she pored over her geometry homework. It wasn't the challenge that was making it hard for her; it was the fact that it was in a language she barely understood.

"Screw this, I give up!" She said, slamming her book shut. She sat back to finish her movie, when she felt something…odd.

"The hell?" She thought, pausing the DVD. She looked around, hoping to find the source of the ripple. It wasn't close, that much she knew.

_But still, it was weird._ She thought, hitting the "play" button on the remote. _It almost felt like a new aura released its power just now. Not quite familiar, but not quite strange either._

Little did she know that she was right.

**_000_**

The next day Selena frantically finished her geometry homework before class started, when she felt it again. The familiar and strange aura she'd felt while watching _Star Wars_ on her DVD player. And just as before, it was gone almost immediately.

"Hey! Guys! Look at what happened to Ushio!" One of her classmates said. Selena first dismissed it as some kind of nonsense, but when chatter started popping up, she just had to look.

When she reached the window, a scene that she couldn't help but smile at met the American's eyes. Ushio, the asshole hall monitor, was throwing around a bunch of leaves thinking that it was money. _I don't know who made Ushio lose his marbles, but I hope I meet him so I can thank him._ Selena thought.

What she didn't notice was the pendant hanging around her short classmate's neck.

**_000_**

**____****That's when I first noticed things getting odd. I know I should tell you how I can sense auras and such, but that explanation's coming later. Like I said before, I started out as a girl with no friends, and I had wanted to keep it that way. Little did I know that there was one person in my class who was ready to change that****.**

**

* * *

**

***= "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Selena Kuro" in English. Just like Selena, that's the only complete phrase in Japanese that I know!**

**As you may have gathered, this takes place around the manga. I'll be ending Part 1 about when the manga does. Don't worry, Selena makes friends, and I'll leave you guys to guess who!**

**By the way, things are going to be slow for the first several chapters, so please bear with me! It'll get more exciting once the rest of the characters on this fic make their appearances! Ja-na!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	2. Lies

**Hello again! I'm back at last with another chapter. I know this is fast, but as I've been stuck at home for Thanksgiving break with very limited access to the Internet, I've been doing almost nothing but write and homework. Blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will (much to my displeasure). The person who does own it is Kazuki Takahashi. All I own is what I make up and the OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

**Narrator: Selena Kuro**

**Chapter Two**

**Lies**

_**000**_

_**Remember me? Yep, it's Selena Kuro back with another memory to show you all.**_

_**For those of us who went to Domino High, it was hard to forget the TV van showing up in front of the school and the rumors it caused. Most people now just look back on it and laugh, but there's another reason I consider this memory particularly important. It made me do something I had never done before.**_

**_I stood up for someone, and that someone ended up becoming friends who I'd trust with my life._**

**_000_**

"Hey! Did you guys hear about the celebrity going to our school?"

Selena looked up from her sketchpad, a bored look on her face. _What're they blabbing about now?_ She thought. While he Japanese was getting better (albeit slowly), she still had to strain to be able to understand what people were saying. She still managed to get most of what they were saying.

She turned back to her drawing. _A star. What a load of bull. If there really is a star going here, I'll eat my colored pencils._ She thought. If there was one thing that was a pain in the butt, it was celebrities. The last thing she needed was some famous bimbo or moron disrupting her daily life.

"You really are an idiot, Jonouchi!" another voice said. This time it was familiar; Anzu Mazaki, the class rep. It sounded to Selena that she was chewing out another class doofus.

"What makes you say that?" Another voice replied. Selena assumed it must be the Jonouchi that Anzu was chewing out.

"Simple; there is no star going to this school!" Anzu replied hotly. Selena looked up. Sure enough, the girl was poking the blonde boy in the chest forcibly, and the blonde was replying hotly.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Jonouchi replied. Selena sighed. From the sounds of it, the boy was the one who had started the rumor and he was about to blow it out of proportion. She picked up her things, hoping to get away from the spat and find some peace and quiet.

As she was walking, she overheard a conversation between another one of her classmates and someone she hadn't seen before. Selena hid behind a corner and eavesdropped on the exchange between the two.

"Whoa! So there really is a celebrity coming here?" A boy asked excitedly. Selena recognized the voice; a kid in her class by the name Yugi Mutou, or something of the sort. Sure enough, when she poked her head around the corner she knew right away that she was correct; there was not mistaking that spiky hair.

"Yeah," the guy next to him was saying. "Me and her get along really well. I can introduce you if you like."

"Really? Thanks!" Yugi replied excitedly. Selena was getting a bad feeling about this, and there was no mistaking that she was right.

"Great! Meet me behind the gymnasium during the lunch hour." The kid said, then hurried off.

Selena pulled her head back behind her corner and headed back to the classroom. With any luck, Anzu and Jonouchi would have stopped trying to make each other go deaf. _Lunch hour, huh?_ She thought. _I'll see what that blondie's after, one way or another._

Selena had trouble concentrating on the following class due to trying to figure out how to find out what the guy talking to Yugi wanted, all without being seen. _I could always do what I did earlier and hide behind a corner…nah, that'll be too much of a pain, and people will be asking what I'm looking at no doubt._ She thought, staring out the window. _Wait a sec, there's a bunch of trees behind the gym. I'll climb one of those and spy from there._

Once the bell rung, Selena made sure she was the first person out of the hall. Once she was sure she wouldn't get into any trouble, she ran full-tilt towards the gym, eager to climb up one of the trees so she could spy on the suspicious blonde. Just after she was up the tree and settled, she discovered the reason the TV van was in front of the school.

They were filming some kind of TV show. And from what Selena was hearing, it wasn't legit.

"He gonna be here?" Some guy with a cap and a beard said from the bushes. From her vantage point, Selena could see that the man with the cap had a camera crew with him, confirming Selena's suspicions. She was even getting worse vibes of the man with the cap than the blonde kid from earlier.

"He'd better be; my job's riding on this." The kid muttered, looking nervously at his watch. Not long after, Yugi came walking towards them with a dreamy look on his face and a bouquet of flowers.

_There's no way this is going to end well,_ Selena thought. She wasn't about to move, not now.

"Hey, Fujita, where is she?" Yugi asked.

Fujita came up to Yugi, and punched him in the face without warning. Selena clenched her hands on her branch, wanting at the moment to jump out at the dingbat and clobber him, though she had no idea why. She didn't have any connections with either of them, and she didn't want any. So she thought at least.

"Idiot! I was lying! There's no star going to school here!" The kid (Fujita, from what Selena gathered from the start of the doomed interaction) was saying, all the while beating up on Selena's classmate. She bit her lip, the urge to do something getting stronger as she watched Yugi get beaten up.

_Damn it! Something had better happen or I'll clobber that Fujita creep myself!_ Selena thought, her leg muscles tensing for a jump. Just as she had that thought, however, a familiar voice shouted out, followed by none other than Katsuya Jonouchi from her class.

"Hey! What're you doing, jerk!" Jonouchi shouted, ramming the Fujita guy with his shoulder, getting him off of Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, you okay?" Yugi mumbled something Selena couldn't hear, but she got the message.

"Stop the cameras! They're friends. This kind of crap won't get any money." The man in the cap said. _So he's the director, I take it._ Selena thought.

"Wait, you're here for some kind of show?" Jonouchi asked.

"Good job, dimwit." The director replied. "Hey, roll cameras guys! I'm gonna pull something!"

"So you're friends with this little weakling?" He said, advancing towards Jonouchi, who was now standing up. Selena was gripping her branch tighter than ever now.

"Yeah, so what?" Jonouchi asked. "What the hell was that crap about?"

The director smiled cruelly. "None of your business, idiot." He said, giving Jonouchi a knee to the stomach, which sent the teenager flying.

"Haha! Cut and print guys!" The director said, laughing and walking off. Selena glared after him in rage, wanting to jump down from her tree and beat him to a pulp.

And a small voice in the back of her head was asking, _why aren't you?_ Biting her lip, Selena admitted that she didn't know the answer.

**_000_**

Selena came to school the next day sending a text to someone on her phone. A specific someone; Fujita from the TV crew. He was to meet her at lunch hour the same place he'd beaten up on Yugi for that TV show. When she'd gotten the text back asking who she was, she only replied that he'd find out at lunch hour.

Sure enough, he was there, this time in jeans and a white T-shirt. He didn't look too happy, and it seemed that he had lost his job as well. "Well, whaddaya want?" he asked in a bad mood.

Selena stood in front of him with her arms crossed and legs in a fighting stance. "You're going by my rules right now, and we're speaking English." She said. Fujita glowered, but complied.

"How'd you know about what I did to that kid?" He asked, struggling with the words. Clearly, English wasn't his best subject.

"I was watching." Selena replied coldly, nodding her head towards a tree. The same one she'd been spying from. "Now, you're going to pay for that crap with the TV show."

"How?" Fujita asked. He looked confident. Selena was going to wipe that smile right off his face.

Selena held up a sign. "You'll be hanging from a tree, wearing this." She said.

Fujita grinned. "No way, airhead." He said. "I've got a life to get on with, thanks."

"Oh, yes you will." Selena replied. She laid the sign on the ground and advanced on Fujita, readying herself for a fight.

"Huh? What're you doing?" He asked. Selena didn't answer: verbally at least.

She let her fists and legs answer for her. Thanks to some well-placed tae-kwon-do moves, Fujita was made quite agreeable, even though he was in a daze. It was also the reason Selena had worn trousers that day instead of the skirt the uniform required.

When she left the spot behind the gym, she was unscathed, but the first person who went behind there found Fujita tangled in the tree branches with a sign hanging from his neck:

_My name is Fujita, and I'm a lying asshole who only cares about money. Somebody give me a home._

Nobody ever managed to figure out who'd pulled that stunt, but everyone in the school got a kick out of it. Before long, Fujita's beaten-up face was all over the Internet.

It was also the day Selena stopped wearing a skirt with her uniform.

**_000_**

**_Yes, I'm that scary. It was miracle really that no one found out that I'd beaten up Fujita, but I've never regretted it. Gotta love being a black belt in tae-kwon-do._**

_**It would be a couple more weeks before I was first approached by someone intending to try and become friends with me, and to my immense surprise I took the opportunity. It must've been that little voice in my head that didn't want me to be alone.**_

**_Of course, becoming friends with this motley crew meant that I was in for craziness of all sorts. But that's a story for another day._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, that's another chapter down. Like I said before, things aren't very eventful now, but don't worry! They'll heat up before long (I hope).**

**And if you likies (which I really hope you all do! Why else would you be reading this?) you know what that pretty little review button is for. I'll even give you a cookie!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	3. Background Noise

**Guess who! Yep, another chapter just that fast. Think I need a life? Well, I do. Then again, I also need to get ready for next semester….**

**Well, onto the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, though I wish otherwise. However, I **_**do**_** own my OCs and anything I make up in here. Nor do I own Green Day or any of their songs or lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Background Noise**

_**000**_

_**A little something most people don't know about me is that I'm a "rocker chick". Bands like Green Day, Evanesance, Nine Inch Nails, Sirenia, and Disturbed are what I listen to, much to the surprise of my peers. Hearing this, you'd probably think that I'd get along with Sozoji from class C, but that's not the case.**_

_**And I'm not the only one with that opinion…**_

_**000**_

Selena yawned. Another all-nighter for an essay. The research wasn't a huge problem; it was just the procrastination that had killed her. _At least I got the damn thing done,_ Selena thought. The bus stopped, allowing more people on. _One more stop till the high school._

She scrolled down the music list on her MP3 player, Selena turned on "American Idiot" by Green Day. She hummed the tune, until the bus skidded to an emergency stop.

"Ouch!" Selena exclaimed. Her MP3 player skidded across the floor of the bus, getting lost in the tangle of feet. "Damn it, that thing cost $150…"

She got up and tried searching for the missing music player, noticing a throbbing…well, noise was the only way to describe it, though it was apparently someone's form of music, and it was coming from the back of the bus. Selena recognized the teenager listening to the pounding beat.

_Sozoji takes this bus then,_ Selena thought. _No wonder no one's back here. Neither is my iPod so I'd better scram._

She was almost to the rest of the crowded bus when she was stopped by an order from Sozoji. "Wait right there, Kuro!"

Selena stopped and sighed. _He's gonna invite me to one of his "karaoke nights", I just know it. And he's going to hit on me._ She thought in exasperation. Despite the urge to ignore the irritation, she turned to him, just to be polite.

"Hey, Kuro-chan—" Sozoji started, but Selena interrupted.

"Don't call me 'chan', dumbass." She said. "You're an idiot if you think I like you."

"Geez, calm down." Sozoji said. "One of my karaoke nights is this Friday, and I was about to invite you to come, free of charge, just because you're hot."

"I'm flattered." Selena said sarcastically, "But I've got better things to do that listen to you scream unintelligible sounds into a microphone. Like _studying._"

"You're too serious," Sozoji said, patting the seat next to him, inviting Selena to sit down next to him. "Let lose once in a while! You might even get a da—" he didn't get to finish his sentence, Selena interrupted him again, this time in English, just to piss him off and see if his brain was bigger than a peanut.

"No fucking way, moron." She snapped. "I'm not going. Like I said before, I've got better things to do with my weekends than nurse my eardrums back to health. I'm not going, and I'm not interested in getting a boyfriend."

Without bothering to hear Sozoji's response, Selena went back to her seat. _It looks like it's going to rain today,_ she thought as she looked out the window. _Damn it, I really hope that MP3 player didn't get crushed._

_**000**_

"Panty tank!"

Selena groaned. Jonouchi and Honda were at it again. The two morons had a T-square, and were sneaking up on Anzu. _**Why**__ do I sense that this'll end badly for them?_ She thought. Sure enough, Anzu shrieked as Jonouchi lifted up her skirt with the T-square, earning both idiots a punch in the face. Selena sighed. _Knew it,_ she thought.

She, Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Hiroto Honda were the only ones in the room. It was the break between world history and English, and most of the students were messing around outside. The sky was even darker than earlier that morning, supporting Selena's prediction of rain. And she still hadn't found her iPod. _No doubt that it's gone by now._ She thought. However, taking a better look, she noticed that a certain spiky-haired classmate had bigger problems.

Yugi was looking like he wanted to jump out of the window at the moment. Selena stretched, getting up from her desk. _It's none of my business,_ she thought, even when some little voice in the back of her head was telling her to not be such an insensitive ass. Like always, she ignored it. _Besides, those two morons are really starting to get on my nerves._ _I need to find someplace to read in peace._

Selena found an isolated landing and took out Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. She was halfway through the fifth chapter when her watch beeped, signaling that it was five minutes to the bell. _Somebody please remind me why I'm required to take English here? It's my first language! Japanese is what I'm having trouble with…_

Despite the urge to skip class, Selena returned to the room. By now it had started to rain, causing the halls to become crowded with all the students coming back in to escape getting soaked. She spent the rest of the hour only vaguely paying attention to the lesson. One thing kept on intruding on her mind; why was Yugi acting so depressed?

_**000**_

"Aw, shit." Selena said when school got out. It was raining even harder now, and here she was without an umbrella. She stood in front of the door, glowering at the bad weather.

"Kuro-kun?" Someone asked. Selena looked around. It was Yugi. Selena responded in her usual way:

"What do you want?"

"Um," Yugi had his hand in his pocket, and he looked away nervously. "I, well…."

It was then that Selena knew what was wrong. "Sozoji's making you sell those stupid tickets to his karaoke night, isn't he?" she asked.

Yugi perked up. "How'd you know?" He asked.

Selena rummaged around in her back pocket for her wallet. She really shouldn't be doing this, as she was broke enough already, but the kid was in trouble and while Selena was an ass, she wasn't without a conscience. Sozoji was a jerk, and Yugi wasn't. And to be honest, she kinda liked the runt. "Well, you've been sulking around more than usual, you haven't been letting your mind into the gutter with that Jonouchi moron as much. Don't give me that look! Just because you look like you should be in elementary school doesn't mean you're not a guy, and you know it!" She snapped, seeing the incredulous look on Yugi's face, which was turning bright red. "Besides, Sozoji's an asshole and a bigger pervert that Jonouchi—and you on a bad day." She pulled out her wallet. "How much?"

Yugi gaped. "Uh, what?" He asked.

Selena rolled her eyes. "How much for a ticket, ding-dong? I'm doing this so you'll have at least someone with some common sense sticking it out with you." She said. "And to be honest, you really look like you could use the help of someone with some guts." She added, considering how pathetic the poor kid had been looking the entire day.

"Er…" Yugi started. He seemed to not be able to believe his ears. "Oh, 2,000 yen."

"Ok, 2,000 yen…" Selena said distractedly, searching her wallet for the right bill. "Here, and don't bother thanking me. Though you might have to hold me back from pounding Sozoji in the face every time he opens his stupid mouth."

Yugi handed Selena the ticket in exchange for the money with a relieved look on his face. "Thanks, Kuro-san—" Yugi started, but once again Selena interrupted.

"Just call me Selena." She said. "I'm still not used to all the honorifics."

Yugi beamed, looking relieved for the first time that day. "Thanks, Selena!" He said, bounding out the door.

Selena stood, staring after him with a hand on her hip. "Should I tell him that he's nuts for running out into rain like this?" she mused, the smallest ghost of a smile trying to get on her lips. She pulled her coat collar up and ran out into the rain to the bus stop. "This Friday night huh? Guess I'd better bring earplugs. And a book."

_**000**_

Selena stood in front of her mirror and studied herself. In short, she dressed like a guy going to a rock concert more than anything; she had on a black dress shirt, unbuttoned and untucked with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a Three Day's Grace T-shirt on underneath it, a pair of black jeans that she had bleached and cut holes into the knees of, as well as embroidered a complicated Celtic design along the cuffs and up the sides, as well as on the back pockets. She had an ankh necklace on that she'd gotten from a dollar store somewhere, her hair in a ponytail, and a pair of homemade denim wristbands that had once been on the cuffs of a pair of jeans that were now too small. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was up in its usual ponytail. She had on her usual pair of sneakers, complete with mismatched laces. _If this turns that ass Sozoji on, I'll send him into orbit._ She thought. _No, scratch that; Uranus'll get a new moon if this turns him on. End of story._

Selena sighed, resigning herself the inevitable. She clipped her keys onto her belt loop and stuck them safely in her pocket. She glanced at the location on the ticket, already knowing where it was, and headed out to the high school. She glanced at her watch. _5:30 already. I know I'm gonna be late, but better late than never, right? That kid's gonna need all the help he can get tonight._ She thought ruefully.

She got to the school in a little under twenty minutes, and made her way to the music room where Sozoji had set up his "karaoke lounge". It didn't take long for Selena to get crazy, freaky-ass vibes coming from the place. She even had to slap her hand over her right eye to keep it from activating. _Damn! What the hell is going on?_ She thought, then she recognized the aura from a few weeks before; the same mysterious, young yet amazingly old and powerful. It was like it belonged to that of a king, or someone else of a high magical power.

It grew stronger as Selena reached the music room. As she got closer, something else became evident as well; a throbbing sound. A loud throbbing. It sounded like music beats, but definitely not the type of crap that Sozoji listened to. As she got closer (still holding her hand over her right eye, as that aura was still playing havoc with her sixth sense) she began to recognize the beats she was hearing as not those of music, but of a beating human heart. She was almost to the door when she saw it open, and a semi-familiar figure stepped out, carrying a prone boy in his arms.

The boy, another one of Selena's classmates (his name was Hanasaki, or something), and he'd had the crap beaten out of him. His glasses were broken, his face bruised, and what looked suspiciously like dried blood tracing a thin line from one corner of his mouth. As for the one carrying him, Selena thought she recognized the figure—the unmistakable spiky hair and out-of-control blonde fringe, coupled with the violet eyes immediately made Selena think he was Yugi, but when the aura hit her, she knew it was someone completely different right away. That, and seeing the height and confident stance, one that Yugi Mutou would never have.

"Who are you?" Selena asked. She knew she just _had_ to look ridiculous, with one hand covering her right eye and glaring him down with her left one. Oh, she looked real threatening all right.

The stranger stopped, staring her in the face. "Why should I tell you?" He asked. His voice radiated strength on all wavelengths. This was not a man to piss off.

"For one you're carrying one of my classmates in your arms, and he's out cold." Selena replied evenly. "And for two, that aura of yours has managed to set this thing haywire." She let her hand drop, revealing what her right eye had changed into. The iris had changed from steel blue to crimson, the pupil slit like a snake's, with it and the cornea both pitch-black. "D'you know how long I've trained myself to keep this baby under control, and here you come along and set it flaring. Thanks."

The man narrowed his eyes. "The Demon Eye." He said grimly. "Why's a person like you coming to this school?"

Selena crossed her arms. "It's the first place where my life hasn't been in danger." She said coldly. "But that's going to change, isn't it? Tell me; are you one of the good guys or the bad guys? And why the hell do you look so damned much like Yugi Mutou?"

The man closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "So you know the boy whose body I'm inhabiting now." He said.

"After a fashion. He's kinda hard to miss with that crazy, spiky hair of his." Selena replied. "So, I take it you're the one whose aura I sensed a few weeks ago. If you're sharing a body with Yugi, then I assume you're one of the good guys?"

The stranger didn't say anything, but simply swept past her. But as he did, he whispered something in her ear;

"That all depends on which side you chose, with that Demon's Eye you possess." He said in a soft baritone. And without waiting for a reply, he was gone down the hall with the unconscious Hanasaki in his arms.

Selena didn't bother looking in the music room, however tempting it was. There was just something about that stranger that set her on edge, she just didn't know what yet.

_**000**_

Selena yawned as she left class the following Monday. She'd lost too much sleep over the weekend puzzling over the stranger she'd met in the hall in front of the music room, and no amount of telling herself to stop worrying would put her mind at rest. She _had_ to find out who this mystery man was, and why he was sharing the body of a runty, unimpressive kid.

_Quit worrying about it. You've got enough troubles with trying to translate your homework assignments and everything your teachers are saying without wracking your brains about this weirdo._ She thought, shaking her head. She was finally heading over to the lost and found to see if anyone had picked up her iPod and been nice enough to turn it in. _Probably not, knowing my abysmal luck._

"Selena!" Yugi called. She was already at the counter, asking the woman if she'd found a purple iPod with the Japanese kanji for light drawn on the back of it as her stunted classmate caught up to her.

"What is it?" Selena asked grumpily. She was sleep-deprived, had a headache (which she was sure was turning into a migraine) , and had a lovely little boatload of homework to translate and do for the next day, and she wasn't feeling too keen on making small talk at the moment.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me on Friday." Yugi said as the woman looked for the missing music player. "But, I can't remember anything of what happened. I must've passed out when Sozoji blasted all that music in my ears."

Selena blinked, not sure what to say. "Uh, guess so." She said. As she spoke, she could've sworn she saw a flicker of the man she'd seen the past Friday behind Yugi, but the moment she blinked the spirit was gone. _Must be my imagination._ She thought, though in her gut she knew that assumption was wrong.

"Here you go," The woman said, handing Selena a purple iPod with her unmistakable "light" kanji on the back. She scrolled through the music library to be on the safe side and be positive it was hers. "Thanks," Selena said, giving the woman a small bow.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Selena said, sticking the ear buds in her ears. She walked off without another look as she scrolled through the music selection, and turned on "American Idiot" by Green Day. _Just how many secrets do you hold, Yugi Mutou?_ She thought as she hummed the tune.

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot…"_

_**000**_

**_So, that's when I first encountered the man who we—meaning the gang and me—came to know as "Yami", or "Pharaoh". Course, it would take a while before not only he made himself known to us, but also that Yugi fully realized what was going on. As you can tell from this, I was a bit suspicious of him at first, and can you blame me? He'd sent my Demon Eye haywire, something that hadn't happened in almost eight years! Apart from this was something that I didn't know was happening at the time; I was letting my cold outer shell fall a bit and let someone in. And, while I hated the thought at the time, it allowed me to open up enough to make close friends who I'd use my power to protect. _**

**_But, like all things, that's another story for another day. I'll see you…well, whenever._**

**_

* * *

_**

**And there it is! The longest chapter I've written yet. TAKE THAT YOU FRIGGIN' SEVEN-PAGE DEMON! *screams bloody murder at her curse for writing***

**_*ahem*_ Please excuse the crazy outburst. I was writing this at 2330 (11:30 pm for all you civilians out there), and my brain is beginning to melt. Yet another reason I hate the cursed plot bunnies and my urge to _write!_ Anyway, other than my crazed, half-asleep ramblings, I hope you all liked my latest chapter. Oh, and feel free to tell me by clicking the pretty little button on the bottom of the page if you please….**

**Ah, it's getting late, and I need to sleep. Gute Nacht! (German for "Good night!")**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	4. Target Practice

**I'm back yet again. I know these things are coming up fast again. Think of it as a way to tell when I'm on break. After all, since I don't have Internet at home (yuck!) and I've got nothing to do other than read and write, that's about all I do. So, for the next month, expect to be seeing a crapload of chapters come up for this fic.**

**Well, until the next semester starts at least…. *stares into the distance***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That is solely the property of Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. However, I do own anything in this fic that comes out of my imagination and my OCs. **

**

* * *

**

**Narrator: Selena Kuro**

**Chapter 4 **

**Target Practice**

_**000**_

_**I like guns. Ok, it's true; I like the feel of a bokutô (Japanese wooden sword) in my hands, but I love the feel of holding a rifle and the choice to pull the trigger even more. Course, that also makes me quite the sharpshooter. And while I support America's "right to bear arms" (partially because I own a Glock pistol myself), there some people who shouldn't even be allowed to **_**look**_** at a gun. The explanation is following.**_

_**000**_

POW! The round was sent rocketing down the barrel of the rifle a fraction of a second after the trigger was pulled. Selena waited for a couple of seconds to be sure her shot was true, then activated the safety and put down the rifle. She checked her last shot before threading the plastic wire down the barrel.

The rifle team captain whistled. "You'd really help us bag a few area championships with an aim like that." He said, impressed. "That last shot of yours makes six bull's-eyes, and that's just the standing position! You sure you don't want a position on the team?"

Selena, having properly stowed her rifle, shook her head. "No thanks," she replied, slinging her rifle case over her shoulder. "I'm only a foreign exchange student after all."

The older boy shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, peering through his binoculars again. "Be a loss if you ask me."

Selena's stomach rumbled. _Ugh, that's right. My last meal was a couple of eggs and an English muffin on the run,_ she thought sullenly. _Well, I got a bit extra in my last paycheck from overtime. _She sighed. _But from the looks of it I'll be one of the people laid off next month. Aw, hell, I'll treat myself tonight. Burgers it is!_

A bit of debating, Selena finally decided on the newly opened Burger World on her way home. It was a bit of a detour, but not too bad at least. She entered to the sight of none other than a peeved Anzu giving Yugi and Jonouchi a lecture. Selena placed her order, and pulled out her ever-present book. Wizard's First Rule by Terry Goodkind this time.

As she started in on her dinner, Selena let her mind wander back to a week earlier. Who _was_ that strange man in a Domino High uniform and the pyramid-shaped pendant? _It's none of my business,_ she thought. _But I can't help but wonder—who the heck is he and why is he sharing a body with runty ol' Yugi?_

Selena was musing over this little issue of hers as Anzu answered the door for another customer, but it would quickly turn into a minor crisis.

"Anybody makes a move and the girl dies!" The "customer" exclaimed, holding a Colt revolver to Anzu's head. Selena started to get up from her seat, but stopped halfway.

_That's the death row convict that was on the news last night!_ She thought, her mind racing. The man at the door holding the revolver was wearing the bright orange prison uniform and had tattoos on his face: 777 across his forehead and FEVER over the left side of his face. Prisoner Number 777.

For a fleeting moment Selena considered uncasing her rifle and firing a shot at the maniac. It would be an easy shot, considering how open he was leaving himself. Sure, it would scare the shit out of Anzu (and everyone else for that matter), but that would be the least of their problems.

_Listen to reason, idiot!_ Selena thought, giving herself a mental slap. _The fact that he _is_ a maniac is exactly why you shouldn't be taking a shot. He's crazy. You can't predict his moves like a normal person because he's _insane_. Besides, it would take too long to set up to fire a round, and by the then the nutcase would've heard you and Anzu would be dead! Use your common sense, girl!_

Selena could only watch, eyes wide, her racing brain trying its best to formulate a plan. So far, none. The maniac gave Anzu a blindfold and ordered her to blindfold herself before ordering everyone to the floor. Selena obliged, but not before once again slipping her rifle case over her shoulder. Even if she couldn't get a shot off now, she might be able to fire one at another opening.

"Wait!" The convict shouted. Selena almost let out an exasperated sigh. Key word: _almost._ "I'm gonna need someone to wait on me! Let's see, who should I choose…" he scratched the side of his head with the barrel of the revolver.

_Moron,_ Selena thought with a bland expression on her face. _Talk about suicide waiting to happen._ She crossed her arms. _Go ahead; blow your stupid head off. It'll save me some trouble._

"Aha! I'll pick you, the wussy-looking one!" The convict said suddenly, pointing with the revolver at Yugi.

Selena's heart jumped into her throat. _Just what we all needed! Another teenager's life on the line!_ She thought. Her mind started racing even faster, if that was possible. _Okay, think. Is they ANY way you know of to pull out a CBI*, cock, load, and aim a rifle all without being heard by anyone?_

The convict, still pointing his revolver at Yugi, started shouting orders again. "Runty! Get me some booze and cigarettes! Lucky Stripes brand! The rest of you get on the ground! Anyone makes a move and their brains get splattered all over the place!"

Selena bit her lip, swearing under her breath. _Scheiss, that bastard…how the hell're we getting outta this?_ She made sure to position herself in such a way that she could observe what was going on. It didn't look good.

Then Anzu pulled a stunt that Selena didn't think the girl was possible of. She stood up and shouted, "YUGI! Get out of here!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" The convict replied, sharply, giving Anzu a slap. Once again, Selena felt the strange urge to jump up and get that gun out of the madman's hand and beat him to a pulp, all for someone she didn't know! _Oi, I've gotta have insomnia. Either that or I've completely lost it._ Selena thought.

Yugi froze. _What the hell?_ Selena thought, but no sooner was the thought formed that she felt the boy's aura change. It grew fiercer, darker, and more confident. Before long the man from a week before was in his place. He slammed the tray of cigs and booze down on the table, and flopped down in the booth. Selena gulped. _Okay, so what happens now? Sure, that guy's confident, but there's a fine line that separates confidence from complete stupidity and I think he's just crossed that line._

Selena had to strain to hear what was going on. Of all the things that stranger could have done, he challenged the convict to a game. _A game!_ Of all the things that could be done in a situation like this, he was stupid enough to challenge an armed madman to a game. _Two words for that guy: stupidity incarnate._ Selena thought sourly.

Beside her, Jonouchi was griping. "Damn, this guy's fat butt is in the way…" he grumbled.

Selena took out her cell phone and typed something out on her keyboard before showing it to Jonouchi. _"Want me to keep you updated?"_

Jonouchi read it, blinked a few times, and read it again. Eventually, he nodded. Then he mouthed "Why? You're an ass."

Selena sighed silently and fixed her classmate with the "you're an idiot" stare. She typed out a new message on her phone. _"I'll ignore that last comment and put you on my 'idiots to slap' list. As for why, I can see and hear most of what's going on, as I don't have some fat guy's ass in my face. Hope your new friend doesn't fart."_

Jonouchi read the message and flipped her off. Selena stuck her tongue out in reply. She turned back to her phone and typed again: _"You gonna take the offer or not?"_

Jonouchi nodded to the new message. Then he mouthed "Is Yugi still in once piece?"

"_Yeah, and being a damned fool."_ Selena typed in reply. _"Believe it or not, he's pulled a stunt dumber than a lot of yours; challenging an armed wacko to a game. I don't know what kind, but this wins my 'dumbshit stunt of the year' award."_

Jonouchi gaped at her message. "Say again?" He mouthed.

Selena rolled her eyes. _"Do you know how to read? He challenged an armed nutcase to some kind of game. Two words: STUPIDITY INCARNATE! Worse than you!"_

Again, Jonouchi gave her the middle finger. This time Selena gave him a hand gesture of her own in reply; her index and pinky fingers held up in the Italian "f-you" salute. She didn't know or care if Jonouchi knew what it meant, but it seemed she got her point across, as he stared forward (right at the backside of the guy in front of him) with his head in his hands.

The game, whatever it was, didn't last long. From what Selena gathered, both players—the stranger and the convict—could only use one finger and could do whatever they liked. Selena assumed the convict had chosen his trigger finger, and she was proven right as she saw him start to squeeze the trigger. _YOU FRIGGIN' MORON!_ She thought in a mental shout. _You must be suicidal, idiot!_

Just before the convict pulled the trigger completely back, something clicked. The stranger had flipped open a Zippo lighter, and it made the madman pause long enough to let the stranger light his cigarette. Afterwards, though, he didn't make another move, not even when his vodka started spilling down over the rim of the glass and into his lap. _Okay, what's going on now?_ Selena thought, not having to wait long for an answer.

"Oh, by the way, that vodka is 180 proof, meaning it's 90% alcohol. _Quite_ flammable if I remember my chemistry right." The stranger said. Selena couldn't help but agree. _Looks like it wasn't as stupid a stunt as I thought. Still pretty stupid though._ She thought, knowing that if the convict moved even a millimeter the lighter would fall and set his sorry butt on fire.

In an instant, the stranger grabbed hold of Anzu's arm and pulled her away, right as the convict said something, allowing the cigarette fall from his mouth and set him on fire. Selena looked away. _Why does it seem that death follows me everywhere?_ She thought.

As she got up, she called the police and told them that not only was the escaped convict at the burger joint, but he'd also set himself on fire. She didn't tell the actual story, but instead said that he'd gotten himself so drunk that he'd spilled vodka all over himself and decided to light one of his sleeves on fire. It didn't take long for the cops and coroner to get there, but even as Selena left the scene one thought lingered on her mind:

_Who is that mystery man who's apparently sharing a body with Yugi? He's putting his neck on the line left and right, and he seems too old to be in high school. _She looked back at the burger joint. _Who exactly is he?_

_**000**_

**_Things are getting weird. I was getting weird vibes ever since Yugi first solved the Millennium Puzzle, but at the time I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that there was some crazy risk-taker sharing a body with Yugi, and he had a nasty little habit of challenging violent (and sometimes murderous) bullies to these weird games. First Ushio, then Sozoji, and now an escaped death row convict had all fallen victim to these strange games._**

_**It was time for me to find out why.**_

_**

* * *

**_****

***CBI=Clear Barrel Indicator. It's nothing fancy, just a piece of weed-whacker wire that's threaded through a rifle's barrel so people know that it's not loaded (or cold) just by looking at it. **

Anyhoo, that's the latest chapter! I know up till now I've been following the manga pretty closely, but in the next few chapters things'll start to deviate more as we continue following Selena's point of veiw. Don't worry, we'll go back to the manga storyline! But as this is through the eyes of a different character, different things have to happen, right?  
And yes, I realize that it's taking forever for me to introduce my second OC. Don't worry, she'll come in! I just won't tell you when. Yet.

~Hikari Hellion


	5. To Be a Psychic

**Okay, I said that I'd deviate from the storyline and I have. This is an alternate POV (point of view) fanfic, so it only makes sense that some things that happen in the manga don't happen to Selena and Melhana (when she shows up), and of course I'll be adding in a bunch of things to work our two lovely ladies into the story. Enough of my senseless babble, though, and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I wish I did. The anime and manga are the sole property of the genius that created them, Kazuki Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Narrator: Selena Kuro**

**Chapter 5**

**To be a Psychic**

**_Okay, you've all been getting small tastes of my power. Now is going to be the beginning of my understanding—and control—of my power, known as the Demon Eye. While at the time I didn't know much (if anything) about it, I would soon learn about it's bloody past and morbid curse, which I would become determined to break. _**

**_Apart from that, this is a turning point for me. This is where I start to learn and begin to test the full capabilities of my powers, partially spurred by rumors of Kokurano from Class A; what makes a true psychic? And exactly how potent are the abilities of the Demon Eye?_**

**_000_**

"A fortune-teller, seriously?" Selena asked in incredulity.

"C'mon, Kuro!" a blonde girl said. "None of Kokurano's predictions have been wrong!"

"Yet." Selena replied, going back to her book. "He sounds like a lame faker if you ask me. Besides, I don't need to have some creepy idiot tell my fortune to get through the day, thanks."

The girl scowled at Selena, then turned back to her friends. "Come on, we don't need to waste our time here with this geek." She said, walking off.

_Finally, they're gone._ Selena thought. As usual, she we spending her lunch hour on the roof, working on her Deck. Still, Duel Monsters hadn't reached Japan. _Why is it taking so long to take hold? Right before I came Industrial Illusions had that announcement that they'd be releasing the game worldwide in a few months!_

Selena sighed as she looked through her cards. "From all the rumors flying around I can tell right now that Kokurano's faking it." She said to no one in particular. "After all, I should know what it's like to be a true psychic."

Unconsciously, Selena scratched a spot right above her right eye. It had been flaring up more than usual. _Something's coming,_ she thought. _I've been able to control my power pretty well until now. But ever since all this weird stuff started happening, it's been getting harder and harder to keep this eye of mine tamped down._

She was lost in thought until a shot was fired off. It was a pistol shot, and pretty far off. Out of instinct, Selena sprang up, reaching her belt, grabbing for her Glock before rationality kicked in. As she sat back down, the round that had been fired shot past her ear. It embedded itself in the wall right behind her. She whirled around, seeing a piece of paper pinned to the wall by the bullet. Clearly someone had wanted to get a message across.

Selena walked up to the hole that had been made by the bullet and pried it out. It took a few minutes, but she eventually got it out. Once the bullet was free, the paper fell out at Selena's feet. She picked it up and read:

_Selena Kuro. I know your power. I intend on helping you control it. Meet me by one of the old abandoned warehouses right after you get out of class. You'll know it's me. I'll be right inside and a blue X will be spray-painted on the front._

_-X_

Selena looked on the other side of the paper, frowning. _That's it?_ She thought, looking at the bullet hole. _Whoever shot this must have been one hell of a shot, to be able to fire a round from so far away and still have a miss that close. _She gulped and looked at the note again. _No way in hell am I going to go unarmed. I'm stopping off at my apartment and getting my Glock and license. _

With that Selena gathered up her cards and books before heading back to class.

**_000_**

Selena stepped off the bus. The old warehouses weren't far off, so it took less than fifteen minutes to find the one the author of the note mentioned. After all, a big blue X is pretty hard to miss.

Selena sneaked in, wincing as the doors creaked. "I'm here. Come out." She called. Her voice echoed, making it sound like a hundred Selenas were repeating the question.

Silence, until footsteps came from somewhere in the bowels of the old warehouse. "I honestly didn't think you would come." A man's voice said. Selena immediately turned to direction the voice was coming from—at least, where it sounded like it was coming from.

Her guess was right. A man, almost a foot taller than Selena, came walking out of the shadows. He was wearing a bright yellow trench coat buttoned up to the collar, blizzard camouflage cargo pants, and polished leather combat boots. He had a kind face, but Selena could sense something hiding behind the friendly smile, further enhanced, as his gray eyes remained stone cold, despite the warm smile. Light brown hair fell about his face in a bed-head type style.

"Welcome, Miss Kuro." He said warmly, holding out a long-fingered hand for her to shake. Selena ignored it, her own steel-blue eyes not leaving his face. The young man ignored the slight and continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't find anywhere nicer to meet, but anywhere else would've asked questions, and me and my organization can't have that at this point."

"Who are you?" Selena demanded. "How did you know my name and about my right eye?"

Finally, the lips closed over those white teeth. "It's rather hard to miss a power as rare and potent as yours, Miss Kuro." He said quietly. "I'm a psychic myself, and I've been observing you ever since I first felt you enter this city."

"So you've known about me for that long." Selena murmured. "Who the hell are you?"

"Call me X." The man replied. "And my message was serious; we can help you control those power of yours again."

Selena peered at X suspiciously. "'We'? Who exactly is 'we'?"

The man spread his arms as if it were obvious. "The Arcadia Organization of course!" he replied, the cold smile spreading to his face once more. "We're small, but determined. Determined to train young psychics like yourself."

"For what?" Selena asked. This X guy was starting to rub her the wrong way.

"The future." X replied. "Something is coming, that much I know. I created the Arcadia Organization to fight the dark forces entering this world." He fixed Selena with a gaze that pierced her to her core. "Are you going to take my offer?"

Selena stepped back, narrowing her eyes at X. "Sorry, but something's telling me that you're not exactly a good guy. Call it a gut feeling if you will." She replied. "And my gut feelings aren't usually wrong."

"Pity," X said reaching into his pocket. "It would have been nice to have the Demon Eye on our side." In a flash his hand was out of his pocket with a small revolver in his hand, and a shot fired. At the exact same moment Selena ducked, reaching under her jacket to draw her own pistol.

"Good reflexes!" X exclaimed. "But you're not out of the clear yet!"

"What?" Selena gasped, hearing the bullet coming up behind her. Again she dodged, barely escaping having her nose shot off.

This time she saw the bullet change direction. It left a glowing electric blue trail across her vision as it whizzed back toward her. By now Selena had her Glock drawn, and she took quick aim and fired at the oncoming bullet.

X whistled. "A little marksman as well as a psychic." He said, impressed. "Looks like you've managed to deflect one of my best shots."

"If that's one of your best shots then you must not be very skilled with a gun." Selena replied, standing back up. She raised her pistol and took aim. "Now, let me show you what a proper marksman can do."

X spread his arms wide and shrugged, his revolver hanging from his finger by the trigger guard._ Idiot._ Selena thought, firing her Glock. The round flew past X, ripping the shoulder of his coat.

X stiffened. "You missed." He said coldly.

"On purpose." Selena replied icily. "If I'd wanted to hit you I would have."

X's face hardened. "Is that so?" he asked, suddenly far more serious. He leveled his revolver at Selena's forehead. "Then block this." He pulled the trigger.

Selena didn't try to dodge. Instead, she closed her eyes. The bullet stopped short and fell to the ground as a useless lump of lead.

"How the—" X began, but at that moment Selena's eyes snapped open. Her right eye had changed; a slit pupil like that of a snake's, blood red iris, and pitch-black cornea had replaced the normal steel blue.

"Nice shot," Selena said. She held her Glock barrel-up in the air, pointing at the ceiling. "My turn." She fired three shots, all straight up.

"Hah!" X laughed. "Idiot! Those aren't going to do anything!" again he fired several shots.

The air around Selena shimmered violet and a hint of lilac scent stained the air. The bullets all stopped short once again, and again they fell to the ground as useless wads of lead. "Do you ever learn?" she asked.

X stood still as a pole. "You can control it." He whispered.

"Damn right. Though something has been making my right eye go haywire lately." Selena replied coldly. "Oh, and you might want to drop your gun now."

X frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"You won't get your wrist broken." Selena replied. X stared at her with his brow furrowed, until one of Selena's bullets slammed right into the broad side of his revolver. Bone snapped as his wrist was wrenched beyond its limit by the impact. He yelled out in pain and grabbed at the broken appendage as his gun went flying across the floor.

"What the hell was that?" X demanded.

"You shouldn't have shown me that little trick of yours." Selena said. "I'm a quick study."

"But the bullet…" X said weakly, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, that?" Selena asked innocently. She put her pistol on safety and stowed it in her holster, underneath her jacket. She turned to leave. "Your power is puny compared to the Demon Eye." She faced away from X; right as her remaining two bullets flew at his head.

As they reached him, X made a pathetic sound somewhere between a whimper and a squeak. He closed his eyes tight in preparation for the impact, but it never came. The bullets were suspended in midair, one in front of his left temple, the other barely an inch from his right eye.

"By the way, I refuse your offer." Selena said from the doorway. "I'll choose for myself whose side I'll be on."

She left without a backwards glance; letting the two bullets fall to X's feet.

_**000**_

**_Little did I know, that was my first Shadow Game. Nor would it be the last time I saw X. It seemed things were getting stranger and stranger, and there was no way in hell that I was going into this mess unprepared. But until the real strangeness started, I was just a high school student with a headache and too much homework. Fun._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, things are starting to heat up in here! Next chapter Selena starts investigating, though it's interrupted a bit due to the school festival, and a nice little surprise afterward! Next chapter is a major turning point for Selena Kuro, but I'm not telling!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	6. The Bonds of Friendship

**It's me again. Time for another semester to begin! Yes, I'm getting ready to start my second semester at college. So, around mid-January, expect my updates to slow down again. But until that time comes, have fun with all the fanfic goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. Any and all rights belong exclusively to Kazuki Takahashi. All that I own in this story is what I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Bonds of Friendship**

**_Ahh, the school festival. The perfect place for me to showcase my talents. For four years I've been in charge of getting whatever space we've got decorated. The first time I got hijacked for that job was unwilling on my part, as I happened to have my sketchbook out, and one of my classmates saw it. Thus, I became Class B's art director. But other than this, something even more important happened to me that day._**

**_Friendship._**

**_000_**

"Can it, Katsuya Jonouchi!" Selena shouted, throwing a pencil at Jonouchi's head as if she were throwing a dart. It stuck in his hair.

"What'd I say?" Jonouchi asked, feeling for the stuck pencil.

"You've got your head in the gutter, that's what." Selena replied. "Like any of us ladies are going to agree with a cabaret."

"Any other ideas?" Anzu sighed.

Immediately a flurry of suggestions came up, including takoyaki*, a haunted house, and even Hanasaki's idea for gag manga. Finally Anzu decided to call on Yugi, who suggested carnival games. It was a hit, until….

Selena glared at a boy next to her as he peeked at her sketchbook. One glance was all he needed to come up with an idea of his own. Without warning—or Selena's opinion—he made a comment of his own.

"Anzu, I say we have Kuro-san help with the decorating." The student said. Selena stared wide-eyed at him.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" she asked.

Selena's gaping left her drawing wide open. The boy next t o her picked it up and raised it above his head to show everyone, speaking at the same moment Selena protested. "Get a load of her drawing!"

At the same time, "Give that back!" Selena protested.

"Wow, that _is _good." Another girl said. Selena could only watch as her beloved sketchbook was passed up to Anzu.

Anzu took a look at the drawings (_PLEASE don't let her see the one I drew in Geometry!_ Selena thought desperately) and whistled. "Okay, it's decided, Selena's in charge of decorating the booth."

Selena slammed her head onto her desk. "Don't I get a say in this?" She moaned.

**_000_**

Three days later, less than a week until the festival, Selena was having a minor problem.

Where were her paints?

"Red, blue, black and white. What the hell can I do with these?" Selena bust out in frustration. "ARGH!"

"Selena, are you having problems?" Yugi asked. Like Selena, he was covered in paint. Selena had taken off her school blazer, revealing her white shirt and suspenders (she got the idea from the main character in Torchwood), earning her a few funny comments, quickly silenced by her Go-to-Hell glare. She had her sleeves rolled up to get them out of the way.

Selena glared at her spiky-haired classmate. "What does it look like?" she shot back irritably. "I'm trying to finish the backdrop and all I get a four stinking colors!"

"Looks good to me," Yugi said. Again Selena glared.

"It's only the outline." She grumbled.

Selena was still fuming when a bunch of seniors with a large grill showed up. "Would somebody mind telling me why a bunch of freshmen are in our slot?" The leader, a tall, burly-looking guy with hair that reminded Selena of an explosion on his head asked.

"Your slot? Last I checked we won this spot in the lottery." Anzu replied, looking up at him (considering how Dynamite-head was about a head and shoulders taller than her).

"The lottery? HAH!" Dynamite-head laughed. "That's a winner. Sorry, but this is where Senior Class D makes okonomiyaki** every year. So you can take your carnival games and scram!"

"Make us." Selena said, striding up to stand next to Anzu, giving Dynamite-head one of her legendary get-outta-here-or-I'll-rip-your-balls-off glares.

"Make you?" Dynamite-head asked. "All right then, you head the lady, boys!" he called to his buddies. "Let's make these freshmen move!"

Selena and Anzu both got out of the way as six seniors with a large grill charged. They made a few cracks in the wall.

"Hey! Stop it!" Anzu shouted. She was ignored as the seniors came at the wall with another strike, this time breaking some of the planks making up the wall in half.

As they came back for a third strike, Yugi jumped in the way. "Cut it out! We worked hard on those!" He shouted. Selena was surprised that he could be that loud.

The seniors ignored him, charging with the grill. The impact sent Yugi flying, causing him to hit his head on one of the walls, knocking him out cold.

"Leave it here, boys!" Dynamite-head said triumphantly. "We'll be looking forward to the school festival in three days!"

"Damn," Jonouchi muttered. Selena had her eyes fixed on the retreating backs of Dynamite-head and his goons.

_Those bastards,_ Selena thought angrily. _Yugi's right; we worked hard on this booth._

_But what can we do about it?_ She asked herself.

**_000_**

Selena groaned. All night she'd been trying to find something—anything—on that stranger. And just like the past week, nothing. She looked at the clock; 6:30. Two hours since they'd been kicked out of their slot.

Selena turned on Three Day's Grace and leaned back in her chair. It this search of hers was anything, it was frustrating. After several minutes of just staring at the ceiling, something occurred to her.

The pendant the stranger wore at least _looked_ Egyptian.

Having had this revelation, Selena brought up Google and searched "Egyptian pendants". Nothing. "Okay, if that doesn't work…" she muttered, typing "ancient Egyptian artifacts" into the search box. This time a bunch of stuff related to ancient Egypt came up, but there was one article that caught Selena's eye.

"The Millennium Puzzle?" She murmured. The image looked exactly like the pendant around the stranger's neck (and Yugi's, now that she thought of it). She clicked the link, and read the following article out loud.

"'Discovered in the 1920s, the Millennium Puzzle is a rarely-known artifact found in the tomb of an unnamed pharaoh. Since it was found, the Millennium Puzzle has been shrouded in mystery and has an apparent curse. This particular part of its history comes from the fact that shortly after they discovered it, the archaeologists that had unearthed the tomb and Puzzle within all died mysterious deaths. The last words of the final archaeologist were "The Shadow Games". All information on the Millennium Puzzle ends here.'" Selena read. She sat back in her chair and stared at the screen, letting what she'd just read sink in. "Ancient Egypt, huh?" she asked quietly. "And it comes with a curse. This makes me all the more curious about that guy."

Selena was silent for several minutes, until her phone going off interrupted her musing. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"_Kuro-kun, it's Anzu."_ Came Anzu's voice from the other end. _"Class D's been kicked back out of our space! The carnival games are back on!"_

"On my way." Selena said sharply, and then hung up. "I smell an all-nighter on the way, so…" she headed to her fridge and pulled out a couple of six-packs of energy drinks. She grabbed her Gaia hoodie and keys before running out the door.

It took less than five minutes to get back to Domino High. "I come bearing gifts!" Selena announced. "Everyone grab a can, 'cause I've got a feeling we're going to need them."

Sure enough, Selena's prediction proved true (they even had to make another caffeine run!). The booth was revived for the festival, thanks to everyone pulling an all-nighter. As a result, the booth was not only finished just in time for the festival, but it also was a big hit.

And to Selena's surprise, she had a grin on her face the entire time.

**_000_**

A few days later, Selena was once again in her favorite spot on the roof. And she wasn't alone this time.

"Get the fucking hell away from me!" Selena growled. The last thing she needed was someone trying to bug her.

Yugi flinched slightly, but didn't back off. Why wasn't he leaving her alone after she lashed out?

Instead, he held out his hand. "Come on, Selena." Yugi said. "You were smiling at the school festival. That's a side of you that no one's seen. Since then you've been as antisocial as ever."

"And with good reason." Selena replied coldly. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm good at being an antisocial ass."

"Sure, and I love going home every day." A voice said. It was Jonouchi, with Honda and Anzu not far behind. "Kuro, give friendship a chance, won't ya?"

Selena wasn't quite sure of what to say. Here, for the first time in her life, someone was reaching out to her rather than pushing her away. She felt her eyes starting to get wet.

"And here we go with the waterworks…." Jonouchi grumbled. Selena gave him the Chinese version of the middle finger: the pinky.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So what do you say?" He asked. "You going to give friendship a try?"

Selena didn't speak. She let her actions speak for her. She stood up and took the hand Yugi was offering her and shook it. "Why no?" She asked. Once again her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them on the sleeve of her free arm. "You've got no idea what this means for me."

"Again with the waterworks," Jonouchi groaned. This time Selena laughed and flipped him the bird.

"Just shut up you moron." She said with an awkward smile.

And for the first time in her life, she was smiling for real.

**_000_**

**_I can't tell you how much that day meant for me. Here I am, Selena L. Kuro, a girl who had gone her whole life with no friends, had made her first as a foreign exchange student from the US. _**

**_And I've never regretted it. Not once!_**

**_

* * *

_**

***Takoyaki is octopus dumplings, popular in Japan.**

****Okonomiyaki is a type of Japanese dish made with veggies and meat that's somewhere between an omelet and a pancake. Often called "Japanese pizza".**

**I know. Corny ending, right? But now that Selena's finally been inducted into the group, things can start getting fun! Not that they weren't fun already, right?**

**And I'm getting desperate here. I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! If you like the story, then a review would be much appreciated. I've had to scrap several stories for the same reason, and I don't want this one to go down the tubes also! So if you likies, clicky the linkie! PLEASE? WITH SUGAR ON TOP! (And free cookies!)**


	7. Girl Trouble

**I've finally gotten my first fan of this story! I know it doesn't seem like much, but after six chapters, it's about time. I'm sorry if I don't have your username up here! Gomenasai! *bowie***

**Well, on to the next chapter! With any luck, now that Selena's finally made some friends, things should get a bit more fun.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Girl Trouble**

_**It's official; Hiroto Honda **_**sucks**_** when it comes to girls. Back in high school he had a crush on a girl called Ribbon, and…well, let's just say that his luck with women hasn't gotten much better since. You'll see what I mean with this next story.**_

_**000**_

"Honda's in love." Jonouchi said. Selena looked away as Honda freaked.

Silence for less than a second, then Honda was attempting to strangle Yugi while yelling something unintelligible. More out of concern for Yugi's sanity than his health, she dragged Honda off the poor kid.

"Okay, time to grow up." Selena said, grabbing Honda's collar and pulling him off Yugi.

"Ouch!" Honda yelped. "Let go!"

"Only when you hit puberty." Selena replied.

"Anyway, Honda's managed to fall head over heels in love with the student librarian, Miho Nosaka." Jonouchi explained. At this point Selena deemed it safe to let Honda go. "And of course, we all know that he's got no chance of winning her over."

"Or any other girl for that matter, if anyone here remembers the time he tried asking out Isuna Takeshi." Selena interjected.

"Shut up! Jonouchi dared me!" Honda protested ("Hey!" Jonouchi yelled). Then his face fell. "Wait, how'd you know about that?"

"You were hiding in a corner on the roof while you were going emo." Selena replied. "It wasn't that hard to spot."

"Anyway, why are you guys telling me this?" Yugi asked, getting them all back on track.

"Well, you game shop sells all sorts of weird stuff, right?" Jonouchi asked. Yugi nodded. At that same moment, Honda went into emo mode again. "I was wondering if you guys had anything that might work."

"We might," Yugi replied. "Why don't you guys stop by on your way home?"

"Sounds good to me," Selena said. She pointed with her thumb at Honda. "Anything to get this lovesick fool to shut up."

_**000**_

"Have I go the thing for you!" Mr. Mutou said when Yugi and Jonouchi told him about Honda's predicament. "I haven't told Yugi yet, but this is how I got his grandmother."

"You sure this is a good idea, Jonouchi?" Honda asked as the old man got the item from a shelf.

"Dunno," Jonouchi replied, suddenly not too sure about his idea.

Mr. Mutou set the box down on the counter. "Here it is!" He announced, opening the lid, revealing a blank puzzle. "You write your message on the puzzle, break it up, put it into a box, wrap it, and give it to the girl you're trying to win over!"

All the while, Jonouchi was trying to hold back laughs. Finally, they got out. Yugi on the other hand was eyeing the puzzle with a look on his face that said, "There's no way this'll work…." Selena facepalmed. _Something's going to go sour, I just know it._ She thought.

But Honda…well, he was taking it seriously. Very seriously.

"This is perfect." He was saying. He slapped the money down on the counter. "I'll take it!"

But as Honda turned to leave he stopped. "But I've got no idea what to write!" He said. He turned to Selena. "Kuro-san, you're a girl. You've gotta know how to write a love letter! All girls love that romance stuff!"

Selena whacked Honda upside the head. "Moron!" she said. "You must know very many girls then! Just because I'm a chick doesn't mean that I like that romance crap. The fact that I'm always reading manga like Rurouni Kenshin and Inu-Yasha should make _that_ obvious!"

"Ow! I get it! You're a les—" Honda started, but Selena cut him off with another whack to the head.

"I. Am. Not." She said irritably.

"Ouch. All right already…." Honda groaned, rubbing a growing bump on the back of his head. He zeroed in on Yugi. "Yugi, please write the letter!"

"What?" Yugi asked, dumbstruck.

"Write a love letter on this puzzle!" Honda begged. Selena bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Or making a smartass remark. "But…if she doesn't like it I'll kill you!"

Once again Honda snapped. Jonouchi tried calming him down, which didn't work. Selena sighed in exasperation and gave Honda another solid whack upside the head.

"_Yeowch!"_

_**000**_

The next morning found three sleep-deprived teenage boys with a dilemma—how to get the puzzle to Miho Nosaka.

"I'm _not_ giving it to her directly!" Honda protested, red-faced.

"What are you three on about this time?" Selena yawned, walking up behind Yugi.

"We're trying to com up with ways to get Honda's puzzle to Nosaka." Jonouchi replied as Selena handed out canned coffees.

"Any luck?" Selena asked as she opened her own coffee.

"We've got three ideas so far." Yugi replied, stifling a yawn. "But there's one problem…."

"Let me guess; Honda's being a chicken?" Selena asked. Honda nearly dropped his coffee.

"Yup." Jonouchi replied.

"Let me see that list." Selena said, pulling the notebook towards her. Unfortunately, it was in Jonouchi's handwriting, which made it that much harder for her to decipher:

_1) Give it to her directly_

_2) Mail it to her house_

_3) Hide it in her desk_

Selena sighed and put the notebook back down. "I told you guys that asking her out would be easiest." She said. "If nothing I can guarantee you this much—this present idea won't work."

Eventually they decided to put the puzzle in Miho's desk for her to find. Once the deed was done, Honda seemed to relax a little. "If this works, then burgers are on me." He said.

_**000**_

An hour later class started. All the while as the class waited for the teacher, Honda was freaking.

_This had better work, or Honda's going to be in emo mode for the next week._ Selena thought. _If that happens, then I've got no idea how my sanity will handle it. _

It was as Selena was thinking this that the teacher—Ms. Chono—entered the classroom. _That woman doesn't feel right. Never has,_ Selena thought, getting ready to pull her books out.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Chono said. "Before you get out your books, empty the contents of you bag and desk out onto your desks. Inspection time!"

Selena froze. She wasn't the only one. _Damn, this isn't going to well for Honda. AGH! It's times like this I wish my right eye was any good for illusions!_ She thought as she watched the horror spread on Honda's face.

Once everyone had their bags and desks empty Ms. Chono's inspection started. It didn't take long to reach Miho and find the gift-wrapped puzzle. "What's this, Miss Nosaka?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just found it in my desk." Miho replied quietly.

Ms. Chono picked up the puzzle triumphantly. "Well, consider it confiscated." She said, taking it back up to the teacher's desk. Once there, she ripped open the puzzle and opened the box. "Oh, I see! You put the pieces of the puzzle together and a message appears."

Ms. Chono started on the puzzle. _That bitch,_ Selena thought. _She's doing this just to torture Miho and Honda!_

"Oh how cute! 'Ribbon, you look so perfect in your pretty yellow ribbon. I love you more than anything.'" Ms. Chono read. The class laughed, considering the level of corniness. Selena groaned inwardly. "This is a date waiting to happen, and underage dating is strictly prohibited. If the one who wrote this message reveals himself, then I _might_ let him off."

_Sure you will. And I'll wear a miniskirt._ Selena thought. _Everyone in the school know s you earned the nickname "The Wicked Witch of Expel with good reason. You'll kick Honda—and me, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Nosaka along with him—faster than you can say "Dalek alert!"'_

Nobody stood. "No one?" Ms. Chono asked. "Well, these last four pieces will reveal the guilty party…" she was about to place the last four pieces when three people all stood up.

"I wrote it!" Yugi said.

"No, I put it in her desk, teach." Jonouchi corrected.

"Sorry guys, but that's my message on that puzzle." Honda said.

"Why are there three of you?" Ms. Chono demanded.

"Four," Selena corrected. "I'm the one who gave these bozos the idea in the first place."

"It doesn't matter if the whole class claims to be at fault, because there can only be one who's guilty, and once I finish this puzzle we'll all know who's getting expelled." Ms. Chono replied. She counted each piece as she placed them in the puzzle.

It wasn't long until Selena's attention was preoccupied. She felt that same fierce presence replace Yugi's, but not for long. Just long enough to do…_something_ to the puzzle. Selena wasn't sure what, but it was freaky—Ms. Chono's face was _turning into a puzzle_ as she finished the one that was for Miho.

As Ms. Chono finished the puzzle and was about to announced the author of the message, the "puzzle" on her face burst, revealing another, uglier face beneath. From what Selena could tell, she was the only one who could see the puzzle pieces falling off the teacher's face, but she wasn't the only one who noticed the change. "What a face!" One student said. "Talk about ugly!" Another exclaimed.

"You'll all pay for this!" Ms. Chono shouted as she left the room at a run. _Looks like this beauty turned out to be quite the beast,_ Selena thought. She looked over at Yugi, who seemed to have no recollection of the event.

_Just how many secrets does that Puzzle of yours hold, Yugi?_

_**000**_

_**Seems we all have secrets, doesn't it? It would still be a while before Yugi and the spirit of his Puzzle would become away of each other, but not long for the "other Yugi" to be accepted into our little group.**_

_**But like all things, we'll get to that. In time.**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**I hope that was entertaining enough for you all! Don't worry, the Duels are going to start soon! I'm just not going to tell when. Until then, if you like, then you know what the pretty little review button is for...**


	8. You Paid WHAT?

**Hello again! I am back on college at last! As I've worked through the first volume of the manga, now it's time to start on the second. Sorry if this chapter's a little slow, but I'll make up for it with the next two!**

**And thanks to Chrimson Fox for giving me my first review on this story! And to the rest of you, keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything dealing with it. Nor do I profit from this fanfic, or it would be in a book and not on here. All I own is what I make up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**You Paid WHAT?**

_**Some people will do anything—and I mean **_**anything**_**—for a pair of sneakers. I know one of those guys. Well, he hasn't done anything like that since, fortunately. Unfortunately, he's done stuff that's even dumber.**_

_**I'll let you see if you can guess who I'm talking about in this next story.**_

_**000**_

"It's around here somewhere…" Jonouchi muttered.

"Jonouchi, are you sure it's safe here?" Yugi asked.

"Sure it is!" Jonouchi replied, not even paying attention.

"I'm with Yugi on this one—this places doesn't look too…well, it reminds me of the bad side of Freemond." Selena said.

"Scared?" Jonouchi asked with a smirk.

"No. Just wondering if you've hit new levels of stupid." Selena replied bluntly. If Jonouchi had any reaction, it was quickly overshadowed as they reached their destination.

"There it is!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "The Junky Scorpion! They've gotta have what I'm looking for!"

"Have I ever mentioned that you need a life, Jonouchi?" Honda asked.

"I don't think he's listening, Honda." Selena said. Jonouchi was currently drooling over a pair of sneakers he'd zoned in on.

"The Air Muscle! Finally!" Jonouchi gushed. Selena sighed. _High-tech sneakers may be really popular, but there's such a thing as going too far._ She thought.

"Hey, those aren't for sale, kid!" A voice said. It was the shopkeeper. "Go find those somewhere else."

"C'mon! I've been looking everywhere for these!" Jonouchi replied.

"I don't go selling to just anyone you know. You've got to have the guts, _especially_ if you want those." He shopkeeper said. "In fact, a guy in America was killed for the shoes I'm wearing right now. Before I'll even _think_ of selling those sneakers to you."

"I'll take you on!" Jonouchi replied. "Just name it!"

Selena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jonouchi you fool…" she groaned.

The shopkeeper chuckled. "We'll see about that," he said. He held up a scorpion. "I'll put the scorpion in the sneaker, and we all get to see if you've got the balls to put your foot in there."

"A scor—Jonouchi, I know you're an idiot, but I'm pretty sure that even you aren't _that_ stupid!" Selena said.

"Jonouchi, a pair of shoes isn't worth risking your life for! Selena's right!" Honda added."

Jonouchi, however, didn't listen. "I'll show you who's got balls!" He shouted. He shoved his foot into the shoe and froze.

Then the shopkeeper clapped. "Congratulations, they're yours!" He said. "By the way, there wasn't a scorpion in there to begin with; it was only a test. While normally those sneakers for 100,000 yen*, I'll sell them to you for half price."

"Yes!" Jonouchi said triumphantly. He fished his wallet out of his back pocket and paid.

_**000**_

"Haha! The Air Muscles at last!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily. He'd thrown out his old, hole-filled sneakers once he'd left the shop, and he was presently skipping down the street in his new sneakers.

"I'm happy for you, Jonouchi," Yugi said with a smile.

"They'd better be worth the 400 bucks," Selena muttered. She looked down at her own $20 sneakers she'd brought with her from the US.

"If they cover your feet, then who cares?" Honda asked. Selena shrugged. She had taken her jacket off and slung it over her shoulder, drawing a few strange looks in the process. "By the way, Selena, why do you always wear those suspenders?"

"They look cool," Selena replied. "I got the idea from the main character in Torchwood."

"Torch-what?" Honda asked.

"A British sci-fi show." Selena replied.

As they were talking, a bunch of thugs ambushed the group. They caught Jonouchi in an old tire, and proceeded to beat up the rest of them. Much to Selena's displeasure, she got stuck with a perv.

"Ooo, nice rack!" He said, getting a feel on Selena's breasts. She turned scarlet. "I always heard Western chicks had good boobs, but you certainly don't disappoint—" he was cut off with a foot to the face. Selena's foot.

"PERVERT!" She shrieked.

"You walk home in your bear feet!" One of the goons—the leader, probably—said, pulling Jonouchi's sneakers off and running away. "Have fun, kiddies!"

"Damn it," Jonouchi grumbled. " I didn't even have them for two blocks!"

"Anyone else here want to pulverize those guys?" A still flaming red Selena asked.

"Yeah," Jonouchi said. "Yugi, you and Selena get out of here."

"Not happening!" Selena snapped. "I'm gonna _murder_ the perv that copped a feel on my boobs!"

"That was awkward." Honda said. "You thinking what I am?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi replied. "We're gonna track those guys down and get revenge!"

"Then I'm not leaving!" Yugi said.

"Good man, Yugi." Jonouchi replied. "Let's go! Check out the right way to land a left hook!"

_**000**_

It didn't take long for the four of them to track down the gang. "Hello boys," Jonouchi said. "Unlike you wimps, we attack from the front."

The first punch was thrown by Jonouchi, earning the head goon a bloody, broken nose.

Selena got another good—the pervert—into a half nelson and gave him a swift kick to the crotch from behind. She let go and nailed him with an elbow in the face, followed by a right hook, probably knocking loose a few teeth in the process. "_That's_ for feeling up my boobs!" She growled.

"Where are they?" Jonouchi asked. he was holding the lead goon up by the collar while the guy sputtered out an explanation as his nose bled all over the place.

"We don't hab demb," the goon sputtered. "We were hired like always! We were only doing what thad shopkeeber said!"

"Shopkeeper?" Honda asked, letting a goon of his own drop. "So he's been cheating people."

"Yeah, getting a bunch of gangsters to steal rare shoes from people who just bought them." Selena said, crushing the toes of another goon who was trying to ambush her, despite his sprained wrist. "He's in for some trouble." She looked over to where Yugi was, and saw that he was gone. "Hey, where's Yugi?"

_**000**_

"So when you woke up the shoes were in your hands and the shopkeeper was being sent to the hospital for a scorpion sting?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "But there's a hole in one shoe, so…."

"What?" Jonouchi burst out. "Ah, never mind. I'll consider this hole a battle scar!"

Honda sighed and muttered something about Jonouchi needing a life and better things to do. Selena let a half-smile touch her lips. _These guys are crazy,_ she thought. _But who gives a damn? That's what makes having friends worth it._

_**000**_

_**That's Jonouchi for you; beats up a bunch of goons over a pair of sneakers. And yet, I'd trust the guy with my life! Later on, I'd quickly learn that trust wasn't misguided.**_

_**Ah, enough of my meaningless rabble. Remember X? Well, I got a load of him sooner than I expected. And sooner than I liked, too, in my second Shadow game.**_

_**Can somebody PLEASE tell me why I can't seem to live a normal life?**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**And that's that. Like I said before, I apologize for the lack of action! Watch out for the next chapter for more...**

And if you like the story, you know what the pretty little review button is for...

~HikariHellion


	9. Duel Monsters!

**I'm back again with another chapter! And I'd like to thank black-sage13 for adding this story to his/her fav stories list!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the deal, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and blah blah blah. Nor do I own Duel Monsters, Death Note, or Nickelback.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Duel Monsters!**

_**Finally! The day the gang and I found out about Duel Monsters hitting Japan. Course, once I read it in a gaming magazine, I high-tailed it to the Kame Game shop to special order some packs in English.**_

_**This was also the second time I faced off against X and his attempts to get me to join his Arcadia Organization.**_

_**000**_

"Holy crap!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "You've already got a crapload of good cards!"

"Well, she is from America." Yugi said. "But didn't you also say that your family couldn't afford much?"

Selena nodded. "Most of these I've won in duels and tournaments or bought them separately." She replied. "I've been going nuts waiting for Duel Monsters to be released in Japan."

"Speaking of cards, I got that order of yours in." Mr. Mutou said. He pulled a package up from behind the counter.

"Thanks!" Selena replied. She opened the small package (already paid for, of course) to reveal seven to twelve booster packs, all in English.

"How can you read that?" Jonouchi asked.

"It's my first language, genius." Selena replied. "Why else do you think I'm always sleep-deprived? I have to translate all my homework before _and _after I do it."

"That can't be too hard, can it?" Jonouchi asked. Anzu whacked him over the head.

"You're only saying that because you're on the brink of failing English." She said.

"Ow. Whatever," Jonouchi said. He turned back to the cards. "I'll buy some. Got any packs with good cards in them?"

"You won't know that until you open them." Mr. Mutou replied, handing Jonouchi a couple of packs. The door opened, admitting another one of their classmates—Seto Kaiba.

"So this game shop is your family's, Yugi?" He asked. He looked innocent enough, but something about Kaiba just didn't…feel right to Selena.

"You're Kaiba from our class, right?" Yugi asked. Kaiba nodded. At that same moment, Karin—Yugi's wheelchair-bound little sister—wheeled herself up from the back.

"I got those boxes you were asking for, Grandpa." She said. "Oh, no. Yugi, please don't tell me we're going to have another round of boys being boys." Karin sighed as she saw the additional boy.

"If it isn't the resident cripple!" Jonouchi said with a grin.

"I'm _not_ a cripple!" Karin retorted with a punch to Jonouchi's arm.

"Jonouchi, I'd can it if I were you. None of us need another three-ring-circus like the one you started lat night." Selena sighed, sensing trouble.

"I take it you all play Duel Monsters?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah! We were going to play at school tomorrow." Yugi replied. "Do you want to join our group?"

Kaiba smirked. "Join your group? Please," he replied. "I've got better things to do. I'm good enough to compete at the national level—none of you would be a challenge."

Selena bit the inside of her lip to hold back a remark that _she_ was currently one of the US champs. And she was heading for a championship in Japan as well—or at least, that's what she hoped.

Then Kaiba spotted Mr. Mutou's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. "You've got to be kidding me!" He gasped. "Where did you get that card?"

"It was given to me by a friend of mine." Mr. Mutou replied. "And you're thinking of buying it, I'm not selling."

"Not selling, huh?" Kaiba muttered. He swung his briefcase onto the counter and opened it. "Then I'll trade you all of these rare cards!"

"Cripes! An entire briefcase full of cards!" Jonouchi exclaimed. Selena couldn't help but be impressed. _Most—no, _all_ of my rare cards are in my deck._ She thought.

"Sorry, but no." Mr. Mutou replied. "Even if this was a common card, I wouldn't trade anything for it. Like I said before, this card was a give from a friend of mine, making it particularly special. _That_ is why I'm not going to part with this card."

Kaiba stared for a moment, and then snapped the briefcase shut and left the shop. "Have it your way." He said. The door sung shut behind him.

Karin whistled after a few seconds. "Wow. Exactly how rare is that card, Grandpa?"

"Well, if you have to know…" Mr. Mutou began.

"Please, Grandpa?" Yugi joined in.

"Even I want to know the Blue-Eyes' rarity now." Selena said.

"All right," Mr. Mutou laughed. "Apart from mine, there are three other Blue-Eyes cards. However," at this he held up a finger and smile spread across the old man's face, "there is a rumor that when production stopped, there were _five_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards instead of four. Meaning that there's still one left in circulation." He dropped the finger and shrugged. "But it's only a rumor, and even if there was a fifth Blue-Eyes, then there's a good chance it'll never be found."

"Whoa," Yugi said. "A fifth Blue-Eyes. I know it's just a rumor, but it's still impressive. And your friend gave you a card that rare?"

Mr. Mutou nodded. "But I wouldn't advise any of you to go chasing a rumor."

Selena checked her watch. "Don't have to worry about that with me. I've got too much on my plate already." She said, picking up the package and stowing it in her bag. "I've got to get home. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

_**000**_

Selena stretched as she watched Yugi and Jonouchi dueling. It was shortly after the end-of-day bell, and she was sticking around to watch her friends Duel. "Jonouchi, if you're sick of losing you could always Duel me. I promise I'll go easy." She said as Jonouchi suffered yet another loss.

"No way! You'd clobber me as bad as you do with checkers, I'll bet!" Jonouchi replied hotly. "Besides, I'd better beat it or my pops will kill me. See you tomorrow!"

"Later," Yugi said. "I'd better leave too. Grandpa's probably going to need help at the shop now that Duel Monsters is becoming so popular."

"Guess I'd better scat also, now that the entertainment's gone." Selena laughed. "I might stop by later for some help with my homework. The translations are starting to kill me."

"All right, I'll see you later then." Yugi said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Selena replied, waving. She left for her apartment, playing Nickelback on her MP3 player. She hadn't gotten far before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What—" she started. Selena's face hardened when she recognized the yellow trench coat. "Hello, X." She said icily.

"I'm touched!" X said with his grin. "You remembered me, how sweet!"

"It's hard to forget someone who needs a life more than me." Selena replied coldly. "That, and you remind me of Light Yagami."

"I have who idea who you're talking about, but I'll take it as a compliment." X said. "I was only here to challenge you."

"To what?" Selena asked.

"A Duel, if you know the rules." X said. "And my offer still stands, Miss Kuro."

"I gave you my answer the first time we met: no." Selena replied. "As for the Duel, you're making a mistake in challenging me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get home and get my homework done."

"Afraid?" X asked.

"No," Selena replied as she turned to leave. "You'd be annihilated."

"Really?" X asked as Selena started away. "I think that you're all talk, Miss Kuro. You're bluffing, playing up you skill and giving yourself too much credit. The skill you think you have is far stronger than what you _really_ possess."

Selena stopped at looked back at him. "What?" She asked, the ice creeping back into her voice.

"Your tactic." X replied. "I've revealed your bluff."

Selena turned to face him. "It's not a bluff. I will tear you apart in a Duel." She said coldly. "Where is it? Where do you want to face off?"

X smiled. Selena had accepted his challenge after all. "There's an old go salon* downtown. Nobody ever goes there anymore; it's out of business." He explained. He took a paper airplane out of his pocket and threw it at Selena, who caught it. "That's the address. See you there."

Selena unfolded the airplane and read off the address. "901 S. Hisachi," she muttered. "That's in the old district downtown." _X, I will annihilate you._

**_000_**

She was at the old go salon in minutes. _All these tables make this the perfect spot for a game of Duel Monsters,_ she thought.

"Pick a table," X said. "You're the guest, after all."

Selena chose a seat close to a window and facing the door. X was bound of have come with goons after their last encounter, and she didn't want to me caught by surprise when the came through the door.

X sat down across from Selena and took out a magazine. "I'll give you a few extra minutes to prepare your Deck," he said. "Mine's already been modified for this duel."

"Okay," Selena said. She turned away from him. _That reminds me; I've still got those packs to open…_ she reached into an inside pocket of her blazer and pulled out a couple packs. As silently as possible, she tore them open and went through the cards.

_Nobleman of Crossout I can use. And Different Dimension Capsule. Hm, that guy may come in handy…_ Selena thought as she switched out cards. When she was sifting through her second pack, she stopped breathing for a few seconds. The rumor Mr. Mutou had told them was true.

There _was_ a fifth Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

And it was right in the palm of Selena Kuro's hand.

_No fucking way,_ Selena thought. _I found the fifth Blue-Eyes! Shit…_ she placed the card on the top of her deck. _Too crazy._

"Done," She said, turning back to X and shuffling her Deck. Selena placed it on the table. "Let's Duel."

X pulled his opening hand. "I should warn you; this Duel won't be what you're used to." He said. "It will be a psychic duel."

"What's that?" Selena asked as she drew her opening hand.

"You'll see," X replied. "Ladies first, as they say."

**X: 2000**

**Selena: 2000**

Selena drew her sixth card. "I'll save these two for later." She said, laying two face-down cards. "And I'll summon Rapid-Fire Magician (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) in Attack Mode." She placed the card on the table, and a young man with gray hair, violet wizard's hat, trousers, boots, coat and carrying two staffs materialized on the Field. "What the hell!"

"I told you—we're playing a psychic duel. By using my abilities I'm bringing the cards to life." X explained. "Of course, that means that you pay a penalty when you lose."

"What kind of penalty?" Selena asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." X replied. He drew his card and grinned. "I play my Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800) in Defense Mode!" A fiend that was composed of a skull-like head with four tentacles, each ending in a claw, with burning red eyes materialized. "I also place a face-down and end my turn."

Selena drew. And smiled. "A little thing you should know is that I've won the American championships the past two years." She said. "And you're about to find out why.

_**000**_

_**Why? The "why" is for another day. But I can tell you this much; X left me alone for a while after this duel. But as for my card…well, you can imagine what I was thinking when I discovered the fabled fifth Blue-Eyes was not only real, but **_**I now owned it!**_** And if any of you guys thing I'm selling it, then you're crazy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cards used**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Fiend**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from you hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

_**000**_

**Rapid-Fire Magician**

**ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**While this card is face-up on the field, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points each time you activate 1 Normal Spell Card.**

**

* * *

**

**Just as a heads-up, I'm modifying the effects slightly for the first edition of Duel Monsters that shows up in the manga, where the players start out with 2000 Life Points instead of 4000. Don't worry; when I get to Battle City and beyond, I'll go back to the original effects.**

**See you next time!**

**~Hikari Hellion**

Chapter 9


	10. Duel Monsters! Part 2

**It has been forever, but I have at last updated! Midterms and my second college semester as been murder, so I apologize! *bowie***

**And now for the conclusion of th duel between Selena and X. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related, with the exception of what I make up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Duel Monsters! (Part 2)**

**_The second half of my duel with X was when it got interesting. Mainly because I started using my own psychic power to add to the action. Just read on and you'll see what I mean._**

_**000**_

"You're about to find out why I'm the American champ, two years running." Selena said. "I summon Chaos Command Magician (2400 ATK/DEF: 1900) in Attack Mode!" She slapped the card down on the table, and a mage in an oversized, emerald wizard's hat, cloak, coat, trousers, boots, and gauntlets appeared. His staff was emerald and gold with a violet stone set into the top. "And you know what? I think I'll wipe your Desrook Archfiend off the field!"

The emerald green-clad magician fired a blast of power, destroying the weaker Fiend.

"Damn," X muttered.

"That's the way of the Duel," Selena sighed. _Yami field spell. That would give my Spellcasters a power boost, but it could also backfire if most of his monsters are Fiends. Better save it until I know his Deck better._ She thought. "I'll equip my Rapid-Fire Magician with Mage Power, which increases his Attack Points by 500 for every Spell and Trap card on my side of the Field." The violet mage's aura flared (Rapid-Fire Magician ATK: 2100). "I end my turn."

X drew. "I set one face-down card as well and summon Shadowknight Archfiend in Attack Mode (Shadowknight Archfiend ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)!" He said. An armor-clad fiend materialized on the field.

_That's not strong enough to take out my Rapid-Fire Magician,_ Selena thought. _What's he up to?_

"I play one face-down, and I'll use my Rapid-Fire Magician to destroy your Shadowknight Archfiend!" Selena announced.

X smirked. "You shouldn't have done that." He said. "I activate the Blast With Chain trap card!"

"I counter with my Remove Trap spell!" Selena replied. X grimaced as his trap was sent to the Graveyard. Rapid-Fire Magician's attack went through.

**X: 1900**

"And I think I'll end with playing this monster in face-down Defense Mode." Selena placed a card horizontally in front of her.

X drew. _Damn, she's offensive. And she's managing it with Spellcasters, no less. This bitch is going to be harder than I thought to beat._ He thought. "I summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode, and equip him with Fiend's Oath." A fiend with a cape and horns like a ram's appeared, then held out its hand as a vicious-looking black, hooked sword appeared. It took hold of the blade and roared (Archfiend Soldier ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500). "My Fiend's Oath raises it's attack power by 600, above the both of your monsters!" (Archfiend Soldier ATK: 2500)

_Well, that's a problem._ Selena thought.

"Archfiend Soldier! Attack her Rapid-Fire Magician!" X ordered. His fiend obeyed, but Selena had a trick up her sleeve.

"I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!" She announced. "This stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase."

The fiend stopped in its tracks as a vortex appeared on Selena's side of the field. It returned to X's field. "Then I guess it's your turn." X said.

Selena drew. _Royal Magical Library…not much use right now. He'll take it out before I can use its effect. That, and I've got only one face-down left. And I've got his face-down to contend with, meaning that even if I power up my mages it could block an attack or Spell I cast._ She thought. _I'll just try my luck with this combo._ "I play Swords of Concealing Light, then Nobleman of Crossout." She announced.

X flipped his card face-up. Magic Jammer. "Say goodbye to your Nobleman of Crossout." He sneered.

"So? You still can't attack for the next four turns. Any monsters you summon are going to be forced into face-down Defense Mode." Selena replied icily. "I end my turn."

X smiled calmly and drew. "I'll play a monster and end my turn."

Selena drew. _Perfect!_ She thought. _Time to kick some ass._ "I play a face-down and attack your Archfiend soldier with my Rapid-Fire Magician, and your face-down monster with Chaos Command Magician." She directed. The Fiend was taken out, and the face-down monster was destroyed.

"You destroyed my Man-Eater Bug, so say goodbye to your Chaos Command Magician!" X announced. Now it was Selena's turn to smirk.

"Wrong!" Selena replied as the bug reappeared on the field. "My Chaos Command Magician's effect makes him immune to any Monster effects. I figured you had something like that, so I had him attack the mystery as a safeguard."

The mage in question sent another burst of energy at the bug's ghost, nullifying its effect. "I think I'll end my turn." Selena said.

X drew and grinned. "I play De-Spell to get rid of your Swords, and I'll bring out this: Avenger of Hell!" A Fiend that reminded Selena of the Balrog from Lord of the Rings appeared: two spiral horns that were open at the tips with flames coming out of them, flaming orange eyes, skeletal wings where the membranes were made of flames instead of skin, and two long, triple-ended whips (Avenger of Hell ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300). "I can only summon him when I have three Fiends in the Graveyard. Thank you for that, Miss Kuro." He sneered. "I'll attack your Rapid-Fire Magician!"

The flaming Fiend struck out at Selena's mage with a flaming whip and destroyed him. _Damn!_ Selena thought.

**Selena: 1400**

"As another lovely surprise, I'll discard a card from my hand to activate one of my Avenger's effects: I get to inflict more damage to your Life Points equal to half of what you just took!" X said. Selena's hand flew up to protect her face as the Fiend lashed out again with its whip. A searing pain shot through her arm as it made contact, burning her skin.

**Selena: 800**

"I'll end my turn with that," X said, sitting back as he smiled.

Selena bit the inside of her lip to keep the pain from showing. She could feel three sore welts forming on her arm, which throbbed as she drew her card. _Damn asshole,_ she thought. She looked at her face-down. _If I activate Metalmorph now, my mage will only match his monster's attack power rather than pass it. I'll have to lay another bit of insurance…._ "I play a face-down and end my turn." She said.

"That all?" X asked as he drew. "Then I think I'll attack your remaining monster!" The flaming Fiend lasted out again, but now Selena was smiling.

"I activate my two face-downs!" Selena said. "Metalmorph and Deal of Phantom! Metalmorph raises my Chaos Command Magician's attack by 300—"

"Can't you do math? That only _matches_ my Avenger's power!" X interrupted.

"Will _you_ let me finish?" Selena asked. Her now armor-clad mage was fending off the attack, with a pure white aura surrounding him. "My Deal of Phantom gives my magician 100 points of attack power for ever monster in my Graveyard. And thanks to you I've got one." (Chaos Command Magician ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200)

The mage finally pushed back the Fiend, causing X's Life Points to drop.

**X: 1800**

X grimaced. "I end." He spat.

Selena drew. The white aura around her magician disappeared as Deal of Phantom wore off (Chaos Command Magician ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200). "Another effect of Metalmorph is that it sticks around as an equip spell, and when he attacks he gains power equal to half the attack of your monster. And since I've got no other target, I'll attack your Avenger of Hell!" (Chaos Command Magician ATK: 4050)

The armor-clad mage destroyed X's Avenger easily, bringing his Life Points down even further.

**X: 550**

"Shit," X muttered.

"Oh, I'm not done." Selena said mildly. She played a card from her hand. "I activate From the Other Side. I chose one Spellcaster-type monster from my Graveyard, take it out of play, and inflict damage equal to his attack power to your Life Points. And since I have only one mage in my grave…." She pocketed her Rapid-Fire Magician, whose ghost appeared on the field.

"Oh shit." Was all X could say before he was annihilated by a double blast of energy from the ghost mage.

**X: 0**

Selena gathered up her cards and left the go salon. "You weren't much of a challenge after all. You might want to put your training wheels back on, X." She said as she left.

_**000**_

**_I can be scary. I have no idea what happened to X after that, because he disappeared for a few months after that. The next time I saw him, he was a bit off his rocker. Well, a bit more than usual._**

_**And this duel was when my Deck was still incomplete! Too bad I didn't get to summon my Blue-Eyes though….**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**Chaos Command Magician**

**ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Negate the effect of a Monster Card that targets this 1 card.**

**Shadowknight Archfiend**

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Type: Fiend**

**The controller of this card pays 900 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent's Life Points is halved.**

**Archfiend Soldier**

**ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Fiend**

**Man-Eater Bug**

**ATK: 450/DEF: 600**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Type: Insect**

**FLIP: Destroy 1 monster on the field.**

***Avenger of Hell**

**ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Type: Fiend**

**This monster can only be summoned when you have 3 or more Fiend-type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:**

**-Discard one card in your hand to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the Battle Damage this card has already inflicted.**

**-Discard one card in your hand to destroy one monster on the field.**

***Fiend's Oath**

**Magic Card**

**Equip only to a Fiend-type monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK.**

**Swords of concealing Light**

**Magic Card**

**When you activate this card, change all monsters on you opponent's side of he field to face-down Defense Position. Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Positions. Destroy this card during your 2****nd ****Standby Phase after activation.**

***From the Other Side**

**Magic Card**

**Select 1 Spellcaster-type monster in your Graveyard. Remove it from play and inflict damage equal to the removed monster's ATK points to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Nobleman of Crossout**

**Magic card**

**Destroy 1 face-down monster and remove it from play. If the monster is a Flip Effect Monster, both players must remove from play all monsters from their Decks with the same name as the destroyed monster.**

**De-Spell**

**Magic Card**

**Destroys 1 Magic Card on the Field. If this card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Magic Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated.**

**Blast with Chain**

**Trap Card**

**After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. Equip a monster on your side of the field with this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card while it is an Equip Card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.**

**Magic Jammer**

**Trap Card**

**Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.**

**Metalmorph**

**Trap Card**

**After activation, equip this card to a monster. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. when the equipped monster attacks, it gains additional ATK equal to half the target's ATK, during damage calculation only.**

**Deal of Phantom**

**Trap card**

**Select 1 monster face-up on the field. Increase the selected monster's ATK by 100 points for each monster in your Graveyard during the turn this card is activated. The number of monsters is applied when this card is activated.**

**Negate Attack**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**

* * *

**

***=These are cards I have created for this fanfic. They do not exist in the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG, and probably never will. These are the only cards in YGO that I own, so if you want to use them in a future fanfic of yours, ASK ME FIRST!**

**Hopefully now that midterms are over, updates will speed up a bit more! See you next time! Oh, and if you like the fanfic, just click the little review button...**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	11. Missing Link

**It took me forever, but here's the latest chapter! Once again, I got only one review for this...and it wasn't even for the last chapter! Seriously guys, if you want this fanfic to keep on getting put up, then review damn it! I don't care what you say, as long as you say something (which EXCLUDES flaming me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its merchandise. Though I rather wish I did...**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Missing Link (Part 1)**

_**I didn't know Jonouchi back in junior high, but I learned form Honda that he used to be in a gang. That was before I first came to Japan. Even when I first met him I thought he was an idiotic ass, but that opinion has changed. Now I see him as an idiotic softie.**_

_**000**_

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Honda said.

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"Jonouchi's not at school." Honda replied. "Believe it or not, but never once has Jonouchi skipped class!"

"Yeah, it is weird." Yugi said. "Even I've never seen Jonouchi miss class."

"The guy's an idiot, that I'll admit." Selena said, putting down her manga. "But hearing Jonouchi's name in the same sentence as skipping class just sounds wrong."

"It is lonely without him around," Anzu commented. Selena nodded in agreement.

It was soon decided that the gang would look for Jonouchi after school. Anzu let Yugi use her cell phone to give his grandpa a heads-up to where he was. Eventually after searching all his usual haunts, they all decided (albeit Honda slightly reluctantly) to see if Jonouchi was at home.

"I've only been here once, and that was when his dad wasn't home." Honda said. "If I remember correctly, it's the last apartment on the third floor."

The came to the apartment and knocked. No answer. _Damn this place smells._ Selena thought. _Alcohol and cigarette smoke. Yuck._

Honda knocked again. Again, no reply. "Well, the door's open." He muttered. "Let's just take a peek—" he cracked the door, which was met with a beer bottle being thrown. It smashed on the door, splashing the door, walls, and floor with beer.

"Where've you been the last two days, brat!" a man—drunk by the sound of it—shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Yugi yelped. The four of them high-tailed it out of there as the drunk threw another beer bottle.

"That was scary." Yugi panted when they finally stopped. "Honda, was that seriously Jonouchi's…?"

"Yeah, that's his dad." Honda replied. "He's always been like that, which is why Jonouchi never has friends over."

Silence, then; "Can someone tell me how Jonouchi shares any DNA with _that_?" Selena asked.

Honda, Yugi, and Anzu stared. "…What?" Honda finally asked.

"I know Jonouchi's an idiot, but he's still decent. Yeah, there's the temper and you guys have known him longer than I have, but at least he's got enough brains to _not_ get into anything that'll screw him up like drugs and alcohol." Selena reeled off. "Well, and he's a big softie even if he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Am I the only one who only understood any of that?" Honda asked after a moment. Anzu whacked him over the head. "Ouch!"

"She's got a point. There's no way Jonouchi has changed!" Yugi said. "We should keep looking, Jonouchi's got to be around here somewhere!"

_**000**_

"So much for the arcade." Selena said. They had split up to search in hopes of having better luck with three sets of eyes in different places.

"He isn't at the city library either. Not a surprise." Anzu said.

"Not back at the school." Honda said.

"Or the park," Yugi added. Selena and Anzu had bet up with him as he was escaping from some kid's dog. Selena couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys, it's getting late. Maybe we should keep looking tomorrow?" Anzu suggested.

"Yeah," Honda agreed. They were about to leave when Yugi spotted Jonouchi.

And he was with a bunch of Rintama High thugs who were beating up on some sap.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come back with us! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Jonouchi turned, as did a punk in glasses and stocking cap with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, you know that runt?" he asked.

Jonouchi was silent for a moment before he smirked and turned away. "Nah, never seen 'im before." He said.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi pressed as his friend turned away. "Why weren't you at school toda—" he was cut off as the glasses-wearing punk landed a punch in his face.

"Who said you cold talk to Jonouchi, twerp?" the punk asked. "Little wuss…"

"You all right?" Honda asked. Yugi nodded, holding his hand to his face.

"Jonouchi, you're the worst!" Anzu said to Jonouchi's retreating back. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Jonouchi paused, but didn't reply. Selena stepped past Anzu. "Katsuya Jonouchi, you're an asshole, you know that right?" she asked coldly. He didn't answer. "Look at me you moron!"

Selena grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face her. "You fucking ass!" She shouted, slapping Jonouchi across the face. Her hand twinged, which was transmitted painfully up her arm. _Damn, that was the burned arm._ She thought. "And here I though you stood up to your friends!"

" 'Friends'? Geez, you are one crazy bitch." Four-eyes said.

Selena glared at him with eyes like ice. "Don't test me, four-eyes." She said softly. A tinge of red tinted her iris. "I have a pistol, and I know how to use it. Nor would I need to use it, numbnuts."

"Try it, you little Domino High ninny. I bet I couldn't even get a good fuck outta you before—" he started, but was cut off as Selena grabbed him by the collar.

"You try it and you die." She breathed. She shoved him away and stalked off.

_**000**_

"Ow!"

"Quit squirming, Yugi." Anzu said. "Hold this against your face to keep the swelling down."

"What the hell was that about?" Selena asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. What happened to your arm, Selena?" Honda asked, pointing to Selena's bandaged arm.

"This? I burned myself making dinner the other night." Selena replied.

Honda looked at her suspiciously but didn't ask any more questions about it. "Jonouchi used to be in a gang in middle school." He said. "Back then he was really bad. He almost got sent to jail once."

"That would explain why he's such a hothead." Anzu said.

Honda nodded. "I actually used to look up to him, but I was too afraid to admit it." He said. "I can't believe he'd go back to that gang."

Yugi had been silent the entire explanation. Now he spoke back up. "I don't think he went back. Not willingly, at least." He said. "I believe in him."

Honda, Selena, and Anzu stared at him. "Yeah," Honda said after a few moments. "Let's find Jonouchi and get him back!"

Again they set of. _Jonouchi, you'd better not have gone back to your old ways or I'll kill you._ Selena thought.

_**000**_

_**I know going after that bonehead was probably the dumbest thing any of us have ever done, but what else are friends for?**_

_**I was also hoping that we'd be able to snap Jonouchi out of it.**_

* * *

**Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, REVIEW PEOPLE! Or do you want to see Selena have to stop telling the story? **

**Anyway, PLEASE read AND review. Trust me, we authors feel much better if we know our work is being read, and liked!**


	12. Missing Link Part 2

**Before I start, I'd like to thank musasgal for the review! The best thing a reader can do for an author is let them know that they're reading and they like it! So please, Review guys! Trust me, it makes us writers feel good. It doesn't have to be really long and elaborate, just let them know somehow that you're liking what you're reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did I would not be putting this up here.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Missing Link (part 2)**

_**I've already told you that Jonouchi used to be in a gang, and that he'd gone back to the same gang once. What we didn't know was **_**why**_** he went back. It was to protect all of us.**_

_**Well, now it was **_**our**_** turn to protect him.**_

_**000**_

"Yugi, Anzu, Selena, you guys stay here." Honda said when they'd reached the gang's hideout: some place called J'z.

"No way," Yugi and Selena said in unison.

"Sorry, but I can't let you two fall to my level." Honda replied. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"I'm still going in there with you." Selena said stubbornly. "If there's one thing any of you guys have learned it's that I'm stubborn as hell. Besides, there's a whole gang down there."

"All right," Honda sighed. "If you're going to be that way, let's get Jonouchi back!" the two of them shot down the stairs.

"Be careful you two!" Anzu called after them.

"You punks had better run because the Honda is in!" Honda said as he kicked the door open. "Give Jonouchi back or I'll—" he cut himself off, and Selena found out why when she entered the room.

It was empty.

"Damn," Honda muttered as they re-emerged. "They're gone."

"What do we do now?" Anzu asked.

"I say we keep looking." Selena said. "Something happened down there, I could feel it."

"Then we'll split up." Honda said. "I'll go with Anzu. Yugi, you head off with Selena."

Yugi nodded. "Right," he said, and the group split up.

_**000**_

Selena brushed her soaked hair out of her face. "It's almost 6:00," she said, looking at her watch. By now it was raining, and she and Yugi were both drenched.

Yugi nodded absently. He was holding his Millennium Puzzle, with his eyes closed concentrating on something. Clearly he found it, because he opened his eyes suddenly.

Except that it wasn't Yugi. The stranger with the strong, black aura was back.

"You again," Selena said, wonder why he'd shown up again. Just like the last time they'd met, she struggled to keep her Demon Eye under control.

The stranger looked at her. "I'll explain later." He said. "Jonouchi's in trouble!"

Selena nodded, ignoring the questions nagging at her. _Time to find out if this guy is a good guy._ She thought as she followed him.

_**000**_

"An abandoned warehouse…?" Selena asked.

Yugi—the other one—nodded. "Don't tell me you can't pick out his aura." He said.

Selena stared at him in shock. "You're not the only one who knows about your power." Yugi said. "Why else do you think I called it the Demon's Eye when we first met?"

_So he knows about the Demon Eye,_ Selena thought. _I thought his calling it that was wild guess._ She rolled up the sleeves on her blazer. "You said Jonouchi was in trouble, right?" The "other" Yugi nodded. "Then what're we standing out here for? Let's get in there and get him out!"

"Yugi" took the lead, Selena following close behind. _Yep, Jonouchi's in here._ Selena thought as they entered. She moved away to start a pincer movement. _But I can't see him._

Yugi (_May as well call him by the name I'm familiar with,_ Selena thought) had just stridden into the middle of a bunch of thugs. _No way he can handle all of them,_ Selena thought. Moments later, she heard a punch thrown and a splash, followed by a shock of familiar spiky hair. _Damn!_

Selena whistled. Loud. "Hey, monkey-butts!" she shouted. Some of the gangsters turned to face her. "Yeah, I mean you pansies." She flipped them the bird. "Come an' get me, if you bozos have the balls!"

"You little—!" One of them shouted. About three or four punks—two of them with stun guns, maybe more—started after her. Selena ran. "Not so tough now, aren't ya girlie?"

_Please shut up._ Selena thought. "Sorry, I don't speak stupid!" She called over her shoulder.

"DIE BITCH!" One shouted. Selena just laughed.

_Now where can I go?_ She thought. Then she spotted a stair leading up to a kind of balcony and a bridge. _Perfect!_ She shot up the stairs, pleased to see that the gangsters following her had been promptly confused.

"Where'd she go!" One demanded.

"Come out, little girl!" Another jeered. He looked like he was a little anxious to use his stun gun.

Selena kept silent for a while to let them stew. She looked over to where Yugi was and was pleased to see that her little distraction had decreased the number of punks he had to deal with, but it still looked like he was overwhelmed.

But what really got her was not only was he outnumbered, but also he was just standing there. On a tire, surrounded by water. What was more, none of the gangsters were moving. Then she saw that he had his Millennium Puzzle hanging up, and all of the gangsters had stun guns.

And each and every one of them, including Yugi, were soaked.

Selena smiled. _Yugi's using their own tactic against them. He's using that tire he's standing on as a shield against the electricity._ She thought. She looked back down at the punks she'd drawn away._ Guess I'd better finish these ass-wipes off._

She turned and called over her shoulder. "Hey, jackasses!" They looked up at her. She slapped her butt at them. "Kiss. My. Ass." She said, and then ran as the four stooges came chasing her up the stairs.

"Get back here!" They shouted as they chased her along the bridge of the warehouse to the other side.

"Sorry, can't do that!" Selena called as she came to the second balcony. She ran to the end and stopped. She turned to face the oncoming gangsters and shoved her hands in her pockets, a bland look on her face.

"Gotcha! You're cornered now, bitch!" one of the punks said. He had his stun gun raised. "Prepare to die!"

Selena stared at him with a bland expression as he came closer. When he was about two feet away, she flung her foot out and tripped him. He crashed to the ground and the stun gun clattered away and off the balcony. "Oops, I twitched." She deadpanned.

"You little bitch!" another one screamed. He came at her with another stun gun. She dodged, came down on his arm with her elbow to disarm him, and gave him a solid punch to the back of the head, dazing him.

The third guy didn't have a stun gun, but he did have fists. Selena dodged most of them, but did wind up on the receiving end of an uppercut. She paid him back with a kick to his balls and a footprint on his face.

Number four acted tough, but he turned out to be a chicken. He ran away when Selena broke his nose. _All bark and no bite._ Selena thought.

She turned back to see that the guy she had tripped was back up and had picked up his buddy's stun gun. Selena took up a fighting stance, but the thug was faster. Before she got fully out of the way, the thug managed to tap her with the stun gun.

And it was active.

Selena screeched as the 200,000 volts coursed through her body at the same moment the gangsters around Yugi got zapped. She collapsed to the ground, gasping when it was over a few seconds later. _Shit, those things should be illegal!_ She thought.

"You die now, bitch." The thug said. He advanced on her, clicking the stun gun on.

"I don't think so!" Selena said. In an instant she had grabbed his trigger arm and pulled it behind him into a half nelson. "Let's see how you like getting blasted to hell." She pushed the active stun gun against the guy's back, giving him a shock from his own weapon. He screamed as he got payback. Selena let him go and he collapsed to the ground, out cold.

"Selena! Are you all right?" Yugi called. He'd gotten Jonouchi free (_How I'll never know…_ Selena thought) and was supporting him.

"Yeah!" Selena called. "I just got done taking out the trash!"

"Great, then get down here. I need some help getting Jonouchi out of this rain!" Yugi replied. Selena nodded and dashed down the stair to meet up with Yugi.

By the time she was down, Yugi was back to normal.

"I got him," Selena said. She and Yugi dragged Jonouchi over to a drier area where the roof wasn't leaking.

"What happened…?" Yugi asked.

"You don't remember?" Selena asked. Yugi shook his head. _His aura's back to normal. This is the Yugi _I_ know._ "I took care of the punks who had been torturing Jonouchi. You'd passed out."

Yugi nodded. Selena took out her cell and texted Anzu that they'd found Jonouchi. She and Honda were there a few minutes later.

Jonouchi was coming to by then. "G-guys?" He asked. "What…?"

"Jonouchi, you're all right!" Yugi said. "Beaten up, but all right!"

"Let's get home you guys. We're all soaked." Anzu said. Selena and Honda helped support Jonouchi back home.

_**000**_

_**That's how that little horror show ended. Of course, another one was sure to begin a week later when an Egyptian exhibit came to Domino Museum. What the heck is with the strange Egyptian guy in the turban!**_

_**Don't worry, I'll tell you about that guy next time.**_

* * *

**For those of you who were missing Selena being badass, I hope this appeased you guys. I'm still a few chapters away from introducing Melhana, but I'll let you know ahead of time when she shows up. Right now it looks like somewhere after chapter 20...as long as people keep reviewing!**

**Peace out!**

**~HikariHellion**


	13. The Millenium Items Part 1

**Before I launch into the story, I'd like to thank JayceeJade for the review and the subscription, and give out a thanks to FantasyWriter93 for subscribing as well! ^^ Readers like you who let me know you like the story is what keeps me putting up chapters like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. If I _did_ then the anime would've included the first seven volumes of the manga, and the manga would've had the Orichalcos arc in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Millennium Items (part 1)**

_**When we met Shadi, we discovered the origin of the Millennium Items. To be honest, Yugi was the first one to actually **_**meet**_** the man from Egypt, but I was the first to sense the activation of two other Items, while at the time I didn't know what they were. All I knew was that they had a power very similar to the Puzzle. It was also the night I discovered another power from the Demon Eye.**_

_**000**_

"An Egyptian exhibit? Nice!" Selena said. By an odd coincidence, she had been reading a book on ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. "Count me in!"

Jonouchi gave her a look. "You're into that stuff…?" He asked. He was still looking a bit sick at the initial suggestion to go to the exhibit.

Selena waved the book in his face. "Learn to read, genius; I've been into ancient Egypt since I was a kid. You don't want to know the number of myths and facts I know from there." She said.

"So you can read hieroglyphics?" Anzu asked.

"After a fashion," Selena said. She pointed to one of her notebooks. "I've got all my classes labeled in them. Of course, they're in English."

"That's kind of cool," Anzu said. "Tomorrow's Sunday, so how about we all meet by the museum at 1:00?"

"Sure!" The rest of them chorused.

_Yes! I was hoping to get to see that exhibit._ Selena thought. _But what should I wear?_

_**000**_

"Hey guys!" Selena said. "I see everyone's here."

"Yup. My grandpa's supposed to be meeting us here with a friend of his." Yugi replied.

A few minutes later, Yugi's grandpa showed up with two men—one of which was the one who'd discovered the tomb.

"You're the guy in the newspaper!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "You're famous!"

The man laughed. "That's going a bit far." He said. "I'm Professor Yoshimori. I've been friends with Mutoh for several years now."

"Nice to meet you," Anzu said. Prof. Yoshimori shook everyone's hands in turn, until Yugi spotted the second unknown man.

"Excuse me, but who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, this is the man who funded the expedition." Prof. Yoshimori replied. He was going to reply when the mystery man interrupted.

"Kanekura's the name. I'm the museum director." He said. "So you're the one who's solved the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yugi nodded. "Pleased to meet you," He said shyly.

"I was just wondering if you'd let me borrow it to put on display," Kanekura said. "Even if it was only for a day, it would be the perfect addition to the exhibit!"

"Well, if it's only for a day, I guess I'll be all right." Yugi replied hesitantly.

"Splendid!" Kanekura exclaimed.

_Something doesn't feel right about that guy,_ Selena thought. _I don't think he wants to display the Puzzle as part of the exhibit._

"They're so pretty!" Anzu commented on a stone slab. It was an image of a man being judged, with some strange, crocodile-headed creature waiting behind him.

"I think that's depicting the 'weighing of the heart' in Egyptian mythology." Selena said. "Yeah, it is. See, this is Osiris, the god of the afterlife, and this crocodile-hippo-lion thing is Ammit, who eats the souls of sinners."

"Exactly," Prof. Yoshimori said. "I see you've studied Egyptian history."

"Yeah, a bit. I've been into ancient Egypt since I was a kid," Selena replied, shrugging. "It creeps out Jonouchi though. I think he's watched The Mummy a few too many times."

"Hey guys, come look!" Honda called. "They've got Yugi's Puzzle on display."

"It looks so cool in there!" Jonouchi was saying. Yugi, despite being impressed, did look a little uncomfortable.

"Not used to not having the Puzzle around your neck, huh?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, a little." Yugi replied. "But I'll be getting it back at the end of the day, so I'm not too worried."

Selena glanced up to where Kanekura and another man were speaking a short way off. _I would be,_ she thought. _I get the feeling that Kanekura and that man he's with aren't talking about the exhibit._

"Get together for a picture you guys!" Anzu called, pulling Selena out of her thoughts. The five of them gathered around the Puzzle's display cars to take some pictures.

The rest of the time they spent exploring the exhibit. Jonouchi freaked out over the mummy. Selena had her sketchpad out the entire time and managed to get some renditions of the artifacts. As she was taking a sketch of a figurine, Selena felt a nearby presence, one with a power that reminded her of alternate Yugi's.

Selena paused long enough in her drawing to peek over. An Egyptian man was standing in front of the display case with the mummy in it and crying. _Weird,_ Selena thought. But what really caught her eye was the fact that he was holding a set of scales, which were giving off the vibes similar to Yugi's Puzzle.

Selena went back to her drawing, keeping her senses open. _That's odd, that man isn't sat at all. If anything he's…insulted._ A moment later, it vanished. _Hm,_ she thought. _Either the feeling I was getting from him has subsided—not likely, not that quickly—or he's a bit more than normal._

"Quite the artist, I see." The man said suddenly. Selena hadn't even noticed him move to right behind her.

"Uh, yeah. I…I like to draw." She said lamely. _Damn, he moves quiet!_

"So I see," the man replied. "Be careful what you draw. It may haunt you."

Selena stared at the man as he walked off. _Weird,_ she thought. _I'm just wondering what's with those scales. They felt like Yugi's Puzzle. Looks like more research tonight._

Not long after, the group left the exhibit themselves. Yugi said that he was going to stick around until just before the museum closed so he could pick up his Puzzle. Anzu offered to stay with him so he wouldn't get bored, but Yugi declined, saying that heed be all right.

"See you at school tomorrow then," Jonouchi said as they left. "So, who wants to pester Honda for a while?"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Honda protested.

"Haha, apparently not!" Selena laughed. "Sorry, but while I'd love to help you guys give Honda a hard time, I've got that assignment for English that I still need to translate into Japanese, plus my geometry." She waved as she went her own way, in the direction of the apartment she was staying in. "Bye!"

"Later," Karin said. "I'm gonna have to say no as well; grandpa's going to need help at the store, no doubt."

"See you," Anzu said. "I'm in the same boat as Selena."

The group separated, though Selena couldn't shake that odd feeling that Egyptian man had about him. _Why did he have vibes coming off him that reminded me of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?_ She thought. _Whatever the reason, it looks like I'm doing more research tonight._

_**000**_

Once again, Selena had Nightwish playing and was poking around the Internet for clues about the mystery man at the museum. Nothing. Even after trying another search on the Millennium Puzzle didn't bring up anything new. _Something about that guy just didn't seem right,_ Selena thought, leaning back in her chair. _He told me to careful what I drew._ She picked up her sketchpad and flipped through it. _I think he meant more than just choosing not to draw the mummy._

As she thought about her encounter at the museum, she stopped at the image of a stone slab depicting seven items, all sporting the same symbol of the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle itself was in the center, with the other six positioned around it.

_I wonder how they're all connected?_

_**000**_

_**Strange things seem to follow the gang everywhere, I swear. This is only the start.**_

_**As curious as I am, it was inevitable that I started searching up stuff about the Millennium items. Turns out, I ended up getting more than I bargained for….**_


	14. The Millennium Items Part 2

**Sorry that I've been gone for so long, but due to lack of Internet capabilities and no manga to draw from, I've been delayed in getting these chapters written and published. Please forgive me for this! *bowie***

**This is where Selena gets curious...too curious, almost. Once again, I express thanks for all of you who've been reading, subscribing to, and reviewing this story! Keep it up! You're the reason I keep on writing! Even if I don't respond to your reviews, I'm still reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. All I'm getting out of this is the entertainment of me and my readers, and a respite from boredom. No money. Nada. Zip.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Millennium Items (part 2)**

**_You already know that I can sense when the Millennium Puzzle activates. That's true for the rest of the Items. 'Course, at the time I wasn't completely sure that was the case until I'd felt it again with Shadi in the room. Of course, when the second Item was activated, my right eye went haywire. Again._**

_**000**_

Selena was studying the picture when the same feeling she got when the Puzzle activated made her shiver. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't different either. Her right eye was tingling, a sign that it was going haywire again. Selena picked up a mirror, and saw that her Demon Eye was active.

_It's happening again,_ she thought. _But this time…it's like my Eye is trying to tell me something. What is it?_

She closed her eyes and rubbed her palm into them. The feeling intensified, and she got a glimpse of a room. Just a glimpse, nothing more. Selena opened her eyes again. _Maybe…_ she thought, sitting back and closing her eyes again.

She was looking upon a room from above. She felt like she was there and wasn't at the same time, like she was a ghost. _This is weird,_ she thought. Alternate Yugi was talking to a man—the same one as the Egyptian at the museum. Now Selena could see he didn't have the scales with him, but some kind of key shaped like an ankh was hanging around his neck.

_What's going on?_ Selena thought. _I can't hear what they're saying._

Selena looked around for somewhere closer she could get to. She'd already determined that she was more of a ball of energy or a floating pair of eyes; her entire body was some kind of spectral form.

Once she'd figured out how to navigate she alighted carefully and silently on a staircase just close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…it goes." Alternate Yugi was saying. "We're going to play a little game." He snapped his fingers, and the lights came on. Looking around, Selena saw that the place was made up of many levels, all of which had doors facing every which way and staircases leading to who knows where.

Selena whistled. "Talk about a helluva maze," she said, craning her neck to see the entire huge chamber.

"One of these doors leads to my true soul room," Alternate Yugi continued. "You've got to find it. Of course, you're going to have to be careful where you step." He chuckled and disappeared, leaving Selena in the same area as the Egyptian man.

He looked over to the place Selena was standing, making her step back. _Creepy,_ she thought. _It feels like he can actually_ see_ me._

A moment later the man turned away to start on the challenge. Selena watched him for a few moments before her curiosity got the better of her. By now she wasn't even aware that her right eye was active.

For what felt like hours she explored the chamber, making sure _not_ to open any of the doors. _Crap…this place is like the TARDIS._ She thought. _Ya think you see how big it is from one angle, and it turns out to be ten times that. Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like the TARDIS, but still—_

Selena was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a familiar presence right behind her.

"How on Earth did you get in here I wonder?" Alternate Yugi asked. Selena jumped and (to her chagrin) shrieked. She whirled around to see the alternate Yugi standing in front of her, a smirk on his face. "You're not all there thought. Looks like that Eye of yours brought part of your soul here."

Selena absently raised her hand to her right eye, which was still active. "Don't worry, I won't subject you to a game this time." Alternate Yugi said. "But I suggest you get better control over that Demon Eye of yours and get out before I change my mind."

Selena nodded. "One thing I want to ask before I leave though provided you don't mind."

Alternate Yugi appeared to considering her request. "Go ahead, then leave." He said.

"Who exactly are you?" Selena asked.

Alternate Yugi looked at her long and hard, so long that Selena thought she shouldn't have opened her mouth at all. _Crap! I'm gonna get pulled into one of those "games" of his, I just know it._ She thought.

Then he closed his eyes and shrugged. "That's an answer that'll have to wait for another time," he said, walking off.

Selena nodded again, closing her eyes. She opened her physical eyes with a gasp, realizing that the entire time she hadn't been breathing. She looked to the clock and saw that she hadn't spent more than a few minutes in that chamber. _It felt more like hours,_ she thought. _Where was that?_ She placed a hand over her right eye, which was now back to normal. _I'd like to know who that alternate Yugi is, and if I really should consider him a friend. Something's telling me he wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want me sticking around._

_**000**_

_**Yep, I just love sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Or in this case, my soul. This wasn't the end of my escapade that night to boot. Turns out, that Egyptian guy had plans for Yugi. **_**Both**_** of him.**_

* * *

**That chapter was pathetically short, I know. But there wasn't anything else I could think of for Selena to do! I swear! The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	15. The Other Yugi

**Chapter 15**

**The Other Yugi**

**_Later that night there was a report on the news that the museum director—Mr. Kanekura—had died. They were passing it off as a heart attack, but from what the report said, it wasn't entirely natural. The gang—meaning, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and I—met up with Yugi's grandpa to head to the university to see how Professor Yoshimori was handling it. However, we all got more than we bargained for._**

_**000**_

Hours after her encounter in that many-leveled chamber, Selena was watching a report on the news. _"The museum director, Mr. Kanekura, was found dead a few hours ago. The local coroner has announced his death as a heart attack, though he can't tell exactly what caused it. As of now, it seems that Kanekura's heart attack was caused by some sort of shock…"_

At that moment, Selena's cell phone rang. It was Jonouchi. "Hi," She said. "I take it you've seen the news report too?"

"_Yeah,"_ Jonouchi replied at the other end. _"Anzu, Honda, Yugi and I are meeting heading to the university to see how Yoshimori's handling it."_

"I'll meet you guys there then." Selena said. She hung up as she grabbed her jacket from a hanger and pulled her outdoor shoes* on. She caught the bus to the university campus, and stepped off right as the rest of the gang showed up.

"Hey!" Selena called. "You guys saw the news too?" Selena asked. Something in her gut was telling her that this night was going to end far from normal. And it was going to push most of them out of their comfort zones.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "Kind of depressing."

"Got that right, we've only just met him!" Anzu said.

"I know," Selena said as they entered the building. Jonouchi, as usual, was freaking out.

"I really don't like schools at night. Creepy…" He was saying, attempting to hide behind Selena.

"Cut it out, you big baby." Selena said. "And grow up. Being in an empty building at night isn't that creepy."

Jonouchi stared at her in disbelief. "You're creepier than this place!" He squawked.

"I'm not creepy. I just like being alone. At night. Away from idiots." Selena replied. "Now quit being a baby you moron."

Within five minutes, thanks to Mr. Mutou's leading, they were at Professor Yoshimori's office. "Yoshimori, are you there?" Mr. Mutou asked after he'd knocked. No answer. "Professor Yoshimori?"

Finally an answer. "Come in," Yoshimori said softly.

_Sounds like he's seen the news,_ Selena thought. _But…something isn't quite right. This is way off somehow…_

Mr. Mutou opened the door. "Hey, Prof!" Jonouchi said, holding up a gift basket. (_Where the hell did he get that from?_ Selena thought.) "We came by to see how you were doing, considering how the museum director—"

"Jonouchi! Ixnay on the useumay**!" Anzu hissed.

"Oops," Jonouchi said, having let his mouth run too far.

"Oh, yes. The museum…" Yoshimori said. His voice was off, and a bit on the creepy-horror-movie-maniac side. "The director died, you know…."

_Okay, this is creepy. Creepier than listening to "Fear Garden" right before bed._ Selena thought.

"Professor, are you all right?" Mr. Mutou asked. Yoshimori just laughed.

"Kekekeke, I'm all right," He said. For the first time in a long time, Selena backed up. "I've been waiting for you…."

"Hey, something's off here." Jonouchi said. "Prof, you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Yoshimori said. "I want to see him…." He lunged forward suddenly, wrapping his hands around Jonouchi's throat and squeezing. "I want to see the other Yugi!"

"Wha—!" Jonouchi sputtered out as Yoshimori strangled him. Selena grabbed onto one of Yoshimori's arms in an attempt to drag him off of Jonouchi. _Damn, this guy's been turned into a freaking zombie!_ Selena thought. _Crap, if it weren't for the fact that he was still alive I'd grab something hard and whack him over the head!_

Then Selena's right eye threatened to activate again. _That same aura as the Egyptian man from the museum!_ She thought.

Sure enough, the man from the museum stepped out of the shadows. "If my theory is correct," He said, clearly addressing Yugi, "then this should bring out your other self, Yugi."

_Yugi's other self?_ Selena thought. _Well, if he does bring out the "other Yugi", then he's going to be in trouble. BIG trouble._

_**000**_

**_And so Shadi showed up again. Brainwashing Professor Yoshimori and getting him to try and strangle Jonouchi was really low, but he still got what he wanted. And then some._**

_**I'll be back next time with more of this fiasco. Be sure to come back for the tale!**_

* * *

***=In Japan, people take off their shoes in their homes and workplaces, or in this case, high school. This is why Selena has two pairs of shoes; one is her fluffy black bat slippers which she wears inside, and the other are her sneakers, which she wears outside.**

****=Pig latin. Here Anzu's telling Jonouchi NOT to mention the museum, just to be safe.**

**I'd like to thank all of you guys who are reading this and reviewing (you know who you are), as well as my subcribers (you know who you are too!) for sticking with this! However...my last review was at Chapter 12! T.T Please, guys, keep on reviewing! Virtual cupcakes to all who do!**

**Also, I have a fanfic that I've discontinued on here, and one of my RL friends has said that she was mad at me for taking it down. She didn't know it was me at the time, however, soo...yeah. The name of said fanfic is Heir to Hellsing and it's a fanfiction based on the Hellsing manga by Kouta Hirano-sensei. If you guys want to see it back, let me know in your reviews! It'll take me forever to get the chapters up, but I'll do my best to update!**

**I'm also going to be taking requests for the oneshot anthology I've got going, Fullmetal Frantic. PM me with any suggestions, and I'll see what I can do!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	16. The Second Game

**First off, I'd like to thank Kitsune Barra Hime, ZaneCurtis, akira45, and Warriorsqueen for adding this story to their favorites! Thanks, guys! I'm also thanking Kitsune Barra Hime for adding this story to her alerts too, thankies! And another thanks to yugisun for reveiwing my story via the first chapter! Thanks for letting me know you guys like this! You're why I keep writing this!**

**Anyway, I got a pm from akira45 asking when I was going to update this story. I'm finally updating all you loyal readers! And I'm also giving you the reason it took me so long; I had to wait for volume 3 of the manga to come in (FINALLY), school started up again, and I got a head cold. Yay. So, warning for the future: if it takes me forever to update, please hang in there! I'm a college student with no money and homework up to my eyeballs. I'll still try and get this thing updated semi-regularly though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the anime based off the first seven volumes of the manga would have been dubbed, and not by 4kids. Though, I'd have kept the VAs, they're awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Second Game**

_**Sadly, the night where we met Shadi for the second time wasn't going to end soon, or easily. He started by threatening Jonouchi's life with Professor Yoshimori, and made things even worse by doing something similar to Anzu as what he did to the professor.**_

_**And Yugi wasn't the only one pissed.**_

_**000**_

"What've you done to the professor?" Selena demanded. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that this was the wrong guy to piss off, but she ignored it. "Why are you making him strangle Jonouchi?"

The man looked to her. "This is of no concern, girl." He said coldly. "I suggest you stay out of this."

"No way. Not if it's involving one of my friends!" Selena replied, still trying to get Professor Yoshimori off of Jonouchi. _Damn, this guy's one strong zombie._

Out of nowhere a globe hit Yoshimori over the head, having been swung by Anzu. "I'm sorry professor!" She said as the professor fell to the ground.

"Nice one, Anzu." Selena said.

"Thanks," Anzu said as she put the globe down. Jonouchi was gasping for breath, clutching his throat.

"Holy shit! I almost died!" He gasped. "What the hell's wrong with the prof?"

"I've got no idea," Selena said, glaring at the Egyptian man.

Professor Yoshimori getting up cut her off in her attempted retort. "What? He's still moving?" Jonouchi yelped.

"Apparently so," Selena said as Yoshimori went for her this time. Jonouchi threw a book at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Zombie-man!" He said. "Come an' get it if you're pissed!" He was slapping his butt and sticking his tongue out at the professor. The zombified professor ran after Jonouchi, who led him out of the room.

"You moron!" Selena yelled down the hall. "Don't complain to me if you get your ass killed, idiot!"

"Shaddup! Ya think I _like_ getting chased down by a pissed-off zombie?" Jonouchi shouted back as he disappeared around a corner. Selena was about to retort when she felt her right eye start to tingle. It wasn't fully active yet, but….

When she looked around, back into the room, the Egyptian man was standing behind Anzu, whose eyes were completely blank. "You…" Selena growled, stepping forward. She had her mind set on punching Shadi right in the face when Yugi put his hand up in front of her.

It was the alternate Yugi.

"Shadi! If it's a game you want, the leave my friends out of it!" He demanded. To Selena he added, "Stay out of this. I don't want you hurt."

"Not a chance. Anzu's one of my friends too." Selena whispered back. "And so are you. You get into something insane, and I'll end up going with."

Alternate Yugi gave her a small smile, and then turned back to Shadi with his face set. "Well?"

"A game, Yugi." Shadi replied. "If you lose, both you and this girl will die."

_**000**_

**_Okay, so Shadi didn't turn Anzu into a drooling zombie that tried to kill anyone, but it still pissed both me and "alternate Yugi" off. As for which one of us was more pissed, that's debatable. I'm still not sure. Of course, Jonouchi luring away the zombified Professor Yoshimori was probably one of the dumbest things he's done to date._**

_**As for what happened next, it was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.**_

* * *

**Sorry about this being so short! That's what happens when I get sick. As always, read and rate please!**


	17. Round 1: Zombies? Seriously?

**I apologize for the late update! Classes have been eating my time, and I was on Thanksgiving break this weekend. I've been trying to stick to an every-other-week update schedule...but it's not working too well.**

**As always, I thank any of you who have added this story to your favorites and/or alerts since last chapter, even if I don't know your names! If you are one of these people, feel free to shout out so I can recognize you in the next chapter!**

**And now, the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Round 1: Zombies? Seriously?**

_**Shadi's turned Anzu into a zombie and challenged alternate Yugi to a Shadow Game. Yay. How can things get any worse? Please don't answer that by the way. **_

_**Well, a series of lovely riddles always is nice. Especially if they include zombies grabbing at you. I'll tell you the truth; I don't mind riddles, and I actually really like them, but when they involve crazy illusions that screw with your head and put a friend's life in danger…then they're not so fun.**_

_**I doubt this situation needs any further explanation.**_

_**000**_

"SHADI!" Yugi growled. He was glaring at Shadi with a look that would have incinerated him on the spot if looks could have killed. The Egyptian man was standing calmly behind a brainwashed Anzu, who was staring vacantly. Selena was contemplating if she should punch Shadi in the face or hold back. _Damn it…this guy is really low. He's using one of our friends as bait to get Yugi to play his game._

"So, I meet you at last, other Yugi." Shadi said. "After the embarrassment I suffered in the room of your soul, I have been looking forward to a second confrontation. As you can see, I have 'remodeled' this girl's mind. She will obey any command I give her, even if it was to die."

"You…I'm gonna strangle you." Selena said without thinking. Shadi merely chuckled.

"Indeed?" He asked. "I could easily overpower you, without the power of my Key." Suddenly, Selena found herself completely immobilized. Even her eyeballs were paralyzed. "Exactly as I am now."

"Let her go, Shadi." Yugi growled. Shadi looked to him calmly.

"I already have." He replied. "See for yourself." Sure enough, Selena found herself able to move again. She glared at him with her eyes narrowed as he continued.

"At eight o' clock, meet me on the roof. That is where I will face you in the safety of reality." Shadi said. "Conveniently, everything needed for the game I have in mind is in this room. Be on the roof in ten minutes." With that, he left the room, leaving Yugi and Selena to their thoughts.

_What is he planning?_ Selena thought. _He's got something in mind that involves Anzu in this, and I can't let him go through with it._ She glanced at Yugi, who was thinking hard about something. _And I know Yugi won't either. As his friend, I can't let him go through with this on his own._

"Yugi, I'm going up there with you." Selena said, jerking Yugi out of his thoughts.

"No. I can't let you do that." Yugi replied. "I can't risk you getting put in danger because of this."

"Anzu's my friend too, genius." Selena retorted. "I'm going with. I'm not as helpless as you think."_ Although, what that guy did to me with that power he's got did shake me. But…I think I'll be able to put up some sort of counter. I hope._

Yugi studied her, almost as if he was trying to see into her soul. "Fine," he said after a moment. "But I am not letting you get involved." Selena nodded in agreement, slightly disappointed that she would be stuck on the sidelines.

_**000**_

Ten minutes later, Selena and Yugi were on the roof, where Yugi was facing Shadi. Immediately, the scene was alarming; Anzu was standing at the end of a plank that had been inscribed with hieroglyphics, and it was held up by four ropes, each of which were tied at the other end to a figurine. The ropes were also threaded through the Millennium Key, which was tied to another figurine. "ANZU!" Yugi shouted when he saw what Shadi had set up.

"Let the game begin. I call it, 'The Weighing of the Mind.'" Shadi said. He was calm as ever, but Selena and Yugi on the other hand were rather pissed.

"Can't you leave Anzu out of this?" Selena demanded. "You want to challenge Yugi; if that's what you want, then leave his friends out of this!"

"Watch your tongue, girl." Shadi said, and immediately Selena's voice was silenced. She nearly panicked, feeling like she was back in the US…

_No, this isn't back there at that shithole of a high school,_ she thought, calming herself through the panic. _This isn't your classmates forcing you into silence. This is something you can do something about. It's some sort of…enchantment I guess. All you've got to do is figure out how it works and you can find a way around it._

"Shadi…is this part of your game?" Yugi demanded. As he spoke, one of the statues began to crack.

"Indeed." Shadi replied, still with that same calm and emotionless demeanor. "If you lose this game, the girl will die. However," he paused, "before I explain the rules, I must explain something concerning the Millennium Puzzle."

"Get on with it." Yugi said quietly, in the type of tone that let anyone around him know that if anything happened to Anzu, heads will roll.

"I have no clue how or why the Puzzle came into your possession, or why you were the one to solve it." Shadi continued. "In fact, anyone else may consider it coincidence. It is not. The Puzzle chose you Yugi, after three thousand years of waiting, for reasons unknown to me."

Selena, out of the action and on the sidelines, was taking it all in. _This guy sure isn't too shy about giving away secrets,_ she thought. _I'm just a regular kid, here to try and help Yugi save Anzu. Something's telling me that I've gotten myself into something big. Really big._

"I and my family have been charged with protecting the power of the Millennium Items." Shadi continued. "We are the ones chosen to use their powers."

"Then leave me out of your little group. I don't want to hear about this! Explain the rules!" Yugi replied hotly. Even from the distance she was at, Selena could tell that he was pissed, which was definitely not good.

"I see that you are frightened, Yugi, about the power that sleeps in your mind." Shadi said. "The unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle."

"What makes you think that?" Yugi asked. Shadi motioned to the figurines that were tied to the plank supporting Anzu.

"That is your weakness. Look," He said. One of the figurines was cracking, and as they watched it shattered, freeing one of the ropes and making Anzu's plank shudder slightly.

_It cracked, for nothing!_ Selena thought in alarm. _There's something behind this setup, if only I could figure out what it was…_

"In case you hadn't noticed, Yugi, our game has already begun." Shadi said. "The girl is standing on the 'bridge of life,' which is supported by four ropes, each of which are supported by an _ushabti_ figurine. And since _ushabti_ means 'answerer', each of those figurines will reflect the state of your mind. As you show weakness, they will shatter. Should they all break, the bridge will fall, sending the girl to her death. You have three left, meaning that if you show any more weakness the girl's life will come closer and closer to ending."

_That's twisted,_ Selena thought. _Yugi, I really hope you've got a way to get you and Anzu out of this mess._

"However, if you should win, the girl will be returned to normal. The ropes supporting her 'bridge of life' are threaded through the Millennium Key. Should my _ushabti_ shatter, the key will slide down the ropes and touch her hand. Should she take hold of it, the 'remodeling' will fade and her true nature will be restored." Shadi finished explaining. "In other words, the one with the weaker mind will lose."

_I see what he's doing,_ Selena thought. _He's testing Yugi, to see if he's "worthy" of wielding the Millennium Puzzle, by weighing his mental strength against Anzu's life._ She was back to her old calculating self, analyzing the situation and her predicament of being put on "mute" by Shadi. _My big question is this; can Yugi hold up? I hope he can, for both our sakes as well as Anzu's. It seems more like a "weighing of the heart" than anything._

"Let the games begin!" Shadi said. "And you, Yugi, will not be the only one involved. Because you have brought one of your friends up here, then she must take part as well."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi demanded. His question voiced the same thoughts Selena was having at that moment.

"You will see." Shadi said simply.

_Well, it doesn't seem like much to me._ Selena thought. Nothing was happening. _If he's started the game already, then why isn't—YEAUGH!_ Her thoughts were cut off as something broke through the ground. A dead something.

Or, more accurately, _a bunch of freaking zombies!_

"This first game is a test of your mind." Shadi said. "I ask, 'I crawl from the Earth and cling to a pillar. What am I?'"

_Great, a riddle._ Selena thought. To her dismay, the zombies were climbing up her body, their cold, clingy hands creeping the hell out of Selena. _That wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the corpses getting all clingy!_

Meanwhile, Yugi had his eyes closed and was thinking about the riddle. _Something that crawls from the ground and clings to a pillar,_ he thought. _I need to think about this backwards…something that crawls from the pillar and clings to the Earth. These zombies, they must be what crawls from the earth. And I…_

As Yugi was thinking the riddle through, similar thoughts were going through Selena's head. As Yugi finished his thought, Selena was thinking the same thing. _…am the pillar!_ She thought, not knowing that Yugi had come to the same conclusion.

"That's it! The answer to your riddle is my shadow!" Yugi said, and the illusion disappeared. Selena breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Well, that's over._ She thought.

"Very good, Yugi." Shadi said. The ground started to crumble once again. "However, that was only the first round. The true test begins now." The ground had completely crumbled away, leaving a gaping hole, which led to a dark abyss, illuminated only by two eyes.

"Will you be able to stay strong?"

_**000**_

_**One challenge down. I can sort of see testing Yugi, but putting Anzu's life in danger in the process? Then again, I really didn't want to become a part of that game either. I know I didn't like having the zombies crawling all over me, and I'm pretty sure Yugi shares those sentiments.**_

_**But, now we get to relax, right? Wrong. Shadi's got something else planned, and it isn't good.**_

* * *

**I'll try and be better on my updates from now on. Until then, ja-na everyone! And done forget to read & rate!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	18. Eyes and Ears and Hands, Oh My!

**Chapter 18**

**Eyes and Ears and Hands, Oh My!**

_**First groping zombies, and now man-eating monsters. Can things get any better?**_

_**The good news is, I'm not involved in this round. **_

_**The bad news is, Yugi has a crocodile-demon from ancient Egyptian mythology looming over him, waiting to eat his soul. **_

'_**Nuff said. **_

_**000**_

Selena put her hand over her nose. _Oh my GOD that smells._ She thought. The odor that was wafting from the hole was something between snakes and something that had curled up under a rock and died. And fermented for a month. And started rotting. _Eww…._

Before the thought was finished, however, the beast erupted from the hole. Selena stepped back as the beast from below burst through the ground and grabbed hold of alternate Yugi's arms. Selena, still holding her nose, uttered a small "ugh". Of course, she asked the first question that popped into her head:

"Does that thing really have to stink like something that died and rotted?"

Shadi shot the girl a glare. "I presume you have no idea what that creature is, with a silly question like that." He said coldly.

"On the contrary," Selena replied, still holding her nose and rather surprised that she was now off 'mute'. "I believe Mr. Ugly there is Ammit, the devourer of sinners."

Shadi didn't react, other than a raised eyebrow. "Indeed. And if your friend doesn't solve this next puzzle, his soul will become Ammit's next meal."

"What! Shadi, you—" Selena began, but Yugi cut her off.

"Selena, don't!" Yugi said sharply. Selena clamped her mouth shut. "Shadi, you had better leave Selena out of this."

"I intend to," Shadi replied calmly. "She is of no use in this round. However," Selena swore she saw the faintest smirk on the Egyptian's face, "if you do not solve this puzzle, you will not leave here alive."

Shadi raised his hand, and nine tiles appeared in front of Yugi. All of them were white, except for the center one, which was red. "This game is _Shinkei Suijaku_." He said. "As for the rules, you must name the center plate, which is the only one without a match."

_Sounds like a matching game in reverse,_ Selena thought.

"However," Shadi continued, "you are not allowed to look at any of the other slates!" he paused, then added, "I will give you one hint, however; the images inscribed on the plates reflect the image of the monster. You have five minutes to solve the puzzle. Go!"

Those five minutes seemed to go on forever. About a minute in (according to Selena's watch) Yugi started to get nervous. _It looks like he's panicking,_ Selena thought. She didn't admit to her self that she was just as scared by that point.

Sure enough, three minutes in, one of the figurines cracked. _C'mon, Yugi._ Selena silently urged her friend.

The remaining minutes passed slowly. Every few seconds Selena checked her watch, in an attempt to see how much time was left. Each time only a few seconds had passed. When ten seconds remained, Shadi began a countdown.

"The image on the center slate is the creature's mouth!" Yugi announced as time ran out. The deadly illusion disappeared, and Selena saw Yugi breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"Very good, Yugi." Shadi complimented. "But this last challenge will be the hardest, for both you and the girl."

_**000**_

**_I hate being on the sidelines, as you've probably already noticed. Looking back on it, it seems like that crazy, weird stuff was following us around ever since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle._**

_**Then again, I'm not stranger to weird. Remember, my right eye is the Demon Eye. Weird stuff has been happening to me ever since I can remember. Unfortunately, it's usually been the life-threatening kind. More explanation on that little tidbit will come later, I promise, but for now I must take my leave and let you guys wait for the next chapter. **_

* * *

**Meeep! Sorry about the long wait, guys! I know this took forever, but that's what happens with writer's block...ick. Well, that and limited internet...that's crap to begin with anyway. To make up for it, I'm uploading two chapters at once, so that you guys won't have to wait an eternity for me to finish the Shadi chapters.**

**Also, I'm starting a chapter review challenge. I'm challenging you guys to give me three to five reviews per chapter, but don't assume this means I'm holding my story hostage for reviews. I'm not an idiot, and I like writing too much to do that. I won't refuse to update if I don't get the challenged number of review, but I won't stop urging you guys to hit that number either. And don't just review to get to that level; just hearing "good story" or "nice" isn't very encouraging...try writing something of substance when you review. **

**And thanks to those of you who've favorited/subscribe to this story! (Sorry I can't remember your names...I'll try and know them the next time I update! .; ) Even though it isn't a review, it's still showing my bigtime how much you like this story!**

**That's all for now, Hikari Hellion signing off!**


	19. Scars of the Past

**Chapter 19**

**Scars of the Past**

_**000**_

_**I've already said this before; both the gang and me are no strangers to weird. Yugi shared a body with an ancient, amnesiac pharaoh. Jonouchi didn't bother trying to figure half of the stuff out so he wouldn't get a headache. Honda took it in stride and sometimes tried sorting things out in a way he could understand…usually with the same results as Jonouchi. Anzu worried about all of us getting our asses into trouble. Ryuji had his typical habit of flirting with every pretty girl he met. Bakura tried to help out the best he could, which isn't easy when you're possessed by an evil, maniacal spirit. And, of course, Kaiba always denied it. As for me…meh, it's always been a fact of life. **_

_**Once Yugi had beaten two of Shadi's challenges, I thought we were home free. I was wrong. For his last challenge he brought our pasts to life.**_

_**And there are some things in my past that I would rather keep buried.**_

_**000**_

"Well done, Yugi." Shadi said. "You've beaten two of my tests and three of your _ushabti_ remain intact. However, this last test will break all of them."

_What is he talking about?_ Selena thought. "Just cut the riddles and get to your point already!" she said.

"As you wish, Selena Kuro." Shadi replied calmly. "But be careful what you wish for; you are taking part in this game as well."

The ground fell away from them both, leaving Yugi and Selena on separate platforms, both surrounded by an abyss. Looking down, Selena couldn't see a bottom to either, just endless darkness. "You will not be allowed to aid each other." Shadi said. "You both will face an individual from your past, and if you lose you die."

As he spoke, yet another illusion took form. It was Jonouchi, only before he was friends with Yugi. "Jonouchi!" Yugi and Selena shouted. Even as Selena watched, Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's Puzzle and yanked it from his neck.

"This will be your opponent, Yugi Mutou." Shadi explained. "I glimpsed the old Katsuya Jonouchi from the younger Yugi's memories. Even if you forget, this image will remain in your mind forever."

Selena was confused. _But…. There _aren't_ any people, let alone friends, from my past to be my opponent._ She thought. _Hell, I don't even _have_ friends._ Even as the thought crossed her mind, a figure was forming in front of Selena as well.

"Your opponent, Selena Kuro," Shadi said as the illusion took shape. Selena's eyes went wide. "Will be yourself, as you once were."

The figure facing Selena was like looking in a mirror. Her orange-tinged brown hair, coal black eyes, even the freckles were exactly the same as Selena's. The girl facing her had a cold smirk on her face and eyes like black ice. "You're weak." She jeered."I can't believe you've gotten this soft. You used to be strong." She started circling Selena slowly. "What happened to your barriers? Your defenses? Friendship? Hah!" she spat. She stepped up close to Selena, her face barely an inch away. "Once they find out what you are, they'll betray you, just like all the others. And what then? You'll be back to square one." With that she slammed her fist into Selena's face, hard.

"Selena!" Yugi shouted. By now Shadi had explained Yugi's game, though Selena didn't hear.

"Selena, your game will be the same as Yugi's, against your past self." Shadi explained. "If you cannot defeat this illusion, then you will share the same fate as Yugi. Begin!"

A pyramid-shaped die materialized in Past Selena's hand. "Looks like I'm going first." She said, tossing the die. "Heh, two steps to the edge."

The illusion pointed, but Selena stared it right in the eye and spoke just one word:

"No."

_**000**_

"It's your turn, Yugi."

Yugi ignored the statement. He was more concerned with the possibility that this illusion was really Jonouchi, brainwashed by Shadi. If that _was_ Jonouchi, then if he won….

_No, I can't think like that. _Yugi thought. _But still…I can't risk killing Jonouchi._ "I pass." He said.

"Pass? Interesting." Shadi said. "If you wish…."

Once again Jonouchi threw the Puzzle and once again it was pointing to the chasm. "Two more steps to the abyss, Yugi." The illusion said.

Before the Puzzle was even handed back to him, Yugi said, "Pass."

"Have it your way." The illusion said. It threw the Puzzle a third time. For the third time it pointed towards the chasm. For the third time Yugi moved back two spaces.

"Yugi, you must take your turn this time. There are no more spaces for you to step back to." Shadi said. "If you pass this time, you will fall to your death."

Yugi didn't reply. _I refuse to play this game_. He thought. "I pass."

"What?" Shadi exclaimed in incredulity. "To you want to die?"

"No." Yugi replied simply. "And I won't. I believe in my friend, illusion or not."

"This is more proof that you are weak, Yugi." Shadi said. "If you would have taken your turn and defeated your so-called friend, then you would have found true strength. No matter now though." He then ordered the illusion, "Throw the Puzzle! Send Yugi to his death! Win this game!"

But the illusion of Jonouchi didn't obey. Instead, with a cocky smirk it disappeared, dropping the Puzzle to the ground. Yugi had won.

"Shadi," He said, placing the Puzzle back around his neck, "you say that true strength is abandoning your friends. You're wrong." He stared the Egyptian man squarely in the eye. "Believing in those you care about is. You may not believe me when I say this, but friendship doesn't have a past, present, or future. It's only there, not matter what the background is."

As he spoke, Shadi's own _ushabti_ began to crack. For once, he was visibly shaken. There was only one thing that reminded either of them that the game was still on.

Selena's scream.

_**000**_

The girl fell to the ground after being kicked in the stomach. "Damn, don't you realize when you're supposed to die?" the illusion asked coldly.

Selena glared up at her double. "Shut up, you're not me." She growled.

"Oh really?" Selena's double sneered. "Then, tell me how I remember that boy who ran you over with his bike?"

Selena froze in mid-stand. "No…" she muttered.

"Then, at summer camp for the first time, when Travis Richmond ripped the head off your stupid stuffed animal, Rabi-kun, and beat you with a stick while you were crying over the thing…" It continued.

"No, stop..." Selena said. Her past self continued opening up old wounds.

"When the Girl Scout troop left you at their little event, without a ride home!"

"No…"

"The time that bully beat you to a bloody pulp while the rest of the class cheered him on!"

"Stop…"

"Mrs. Lark, who put you in the corner all year!"

"Cut it out…"

"Sammi, who acted like she was your friend and pushed you in front of a car!"

"Please…."

"All those students who led you the wrong way in junior high, so you'd end up on the roof of the school where they could beat the shit out of you!"

"Stop it."

"When big sis Tsuki killed herself!"

"No!"

"When you tried suicide by slitting your wrists!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Selena stood panting while she glared at the mirror image in front of her. A shimmer of violet was just visible around her, accompanied by the lightest scent of lilacs.

"I see I've hit a nerve." Past Selena said. She stepped forward, took Selena's wrist and ripped the cuff off. "I wonder," she muttered, comparing the scar to a cut on her own wrist. It bled. "Why didn't your attempt work? The world would be without one less pile of shit."

Selena yanked her wrist back. "If that's what you think of me," she said, "then why don't you finish the job?"

Past Selena smiled. "Don't mind if I do." She said. She swung her fist, and it connected with Selena's jaw. Hard. The illusion of her self swung again, this fist connecting with the side of her head, sending her to the ground.

Without even giving Selena a chance to get up, the doppelganger started letting loose on the girl with a beating. Instinctively, Selena curled up into a ball, covering her face with her arms and bringing her knees up to her chest. Vaguely she heard Yugi shout her name, but she paid no attention. She was too concerned with shielding herself.

Selena's double paused. After a few moments Selena relaxed her muscles slightly. A moment later the double grabbed her hair and forced her up. "Look at you." It spat. "It looks like that curse on your right eye will take its payment tonight.

"Even your so-called 'friends' have betrayed you."

At that phrase, the doppelganger threw Selena to the ground, the fall opening up a cut on the side of her head. It also cleared her mind. She picked herself up off the ground, touched a hand to the wound on her head, glared at the doppelganger and said eight words:

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

Selena pulled her hair away from the right side of her face, revealing the Demon Eye. The crimson iris was burning against a black cornea. The doppelganger growled. "Looks like I got something you don't." Selena teased. "Gute Nacht."(1) She followed up with a punch to the gut of the doppelganger. Her fist passed right through, and Selena used her arm as a conduit for her power. The illusion was dispelled with a purple-hued crackle.

Followed by the rope to Anzu's bridge snapping.

_**000**_

_**What a night. Professor Yoshimori gets turned into a zombie, Anzu into a doll, and Yugi and me get to play a few Shadow Games to get her back. In addition to all that, I get sucked into a private game of my own where I face down a past version of myself, who beats the shit out of me. How can things get any worse?**_

_**You REALLY don't want to know.**_

* * *

**1-Gute Nacht is German for "good night"**

**Here's the second of the two chapters I'm uploading today! Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm challenging you all to give me three to five reviews per chapter! I will NOT hold my story hostage and refuse to update if I don't get the reviews, but it'll still be a bit dissapointing. And please, PLEASE write something of substance! If you just do one-word reviews like I mentioned in the last update, it's about as engcouraging as no review at all.**

**Also, I'm writing a book to publish in addition to this, so if you guys want teasers you can ask in a review or a PM. I can take a little bit out of a chapter and post it in an update, but that'll probably be all you get. I'm not telling my pen name...not until I'm published. Don't worry, even if I'm a published author I'll still write fanfics. My brain needs to wander away from my book writings and into fandoms sometimes, to give it a break.**

**So until next time, this is Hikari Hellion signing out!**

**(PS, I might be posting this story on DeviantArt sometime.)**


	20. Ties of Friendship

**Another chapter written and posted! Yippee! Before the chapter, I'd like to thank everyone for the new subscriptions and reviews! First off, akira45 for her (or his, I can't tell from usernames, lol) review! It was the only one I got for this chapter, but it's still a review!**

**Next up, thanks to HaouJudaiYubelYusei, AlexZandor, and pony25 for their faves! Thanks you guys!**

**And finally, a thank you to everyone reading this fanfic! And now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ties of Friendship**

_**000**_

**_Finally, the ordeal is over! I still haven't beaten all my demons, but at least now I've got the sense and the guts to start facing them somewhat. So, yes, I've finally had the dark part of me revealed. This is the part of me that's going to be haunting me for the rest of my tale, I'm afraid. While Yugi's got his own journey to undertake, I've got one I've gotta take on myself._**

_**At the time, though, I didn't know that night was the beginning of my journey.**_

_**000**_

"Anzu!" Yugi and Selena both yelled. The rope to the girl's bridge was snapping, meaning that it might fall even without the last _ushabti_ shattering. Selena leapt into action, her Demon Eye still active. _Please, let me keep the rope together!_ She thought as she reached the fence. She glowered, trying to figure out how to keep the rope from failing. _Damn! If only I could get hold of it…._

Then it hit her; the last rope supporting the bridge of life was attached to Yugi's final _ushabti_. She placed her hand on the doll, making sure that the rope was under her palm. She then touched the power of her right eye and did…something. She wasn't sure what exactly, but whatever it was ignited her aura and reinforced the rope. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep it from snapping. _Damn it! I have no idea what I'm doing, but I need to do more of it!_ She thought.

"YEEAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!" A familiar voice roared. It was Jonouchi, and he was holding up the bridge. "I'm here Anzu! Everything's going to be all right!"

"About time you got here!" Selena shouted to her friend.

"Oh shut up!" Jonouchi snapped. "What the hell have you two been doing up there? And what the hell's Anzu doing walking the plank?"

"Uh, long story." Selena replied as Shadi's _ushabti_ began to crack. Glancing behind her, he looked to be in shock.

"You still don't get it, do you Shadi?" Yugi said evenly. "Friends will always support each other, no matter what. Believing only in yourself is not the way to true strength. Believing in yourself and your friends is!"

"Yeah, being alone just makes you weaker." Selena said quietly, keeping hold on the _ushabti_ and the rope tied to it. Anything to keep that last rope from failing.

At Yugi's last words, Shadi's lone _ushabti_ shattered, sending the Millennium Key rocketing down the rope. Selena watched as it landed in Anzu's hand, turning the girl back to normal. Anzu's posture returned to normal, she looked down, and then screamed.

"Anzu! You're too heavy! Get off there!" Jonouchi called.

"What're you doing down there?" Anzu asked.

"Shut up and get down! This isn't the time for stupid questions!" Jonouchi replied, by the sound of it none too far from losing his grip on the bridge.

_Oh, Jonouchi, you're soooo dead when we get down to ground level._ Selena thought.

"I'm too scared! I can't!" Anzu shouted, eliciting a groan from Jonouchi.

"Anzu, just cut the idiot a break!" Selena called. "We already know he's more brawn than brains, but even Jonouchi's not the Incredible Hulk!"

"You're not helping!" Jonouchi called from below the bridge. _I'll flip him off later. When we're back on the ground._ Selena thought.

"Ack! Zombie Professor!" Jonouchi shouted suddenly. "Get—Anzu, just try and get offa there! Don't look down!"

"All right, I'll try…." Anzu said shakily.

When Anzu carefully turned herself around and started walking back towards here, Selena realized something. _My right eye! It's still in freaky mode!_ She thought. Hastily she used her free hand to cover the right side of her face with her hair. "Anzu, just don't look down." Selena said in encouragement. "I'll help you off there once you—"

She was cut off as the bridge fell from Jonouchi grasp. Selena swore in German, right as Yugi shot past her and grabbed Anzu's hand. Then, thanks to the lovely force known as gravity, he started to fall too. Selena, acting purely on instinct, grabbed hold of the back of Yugi's coat. "This is completely insane," Selena muttered as she helped Yugi get his footing back and pull Anzu to safety.

Jonouchi, on the other hand, still had to deal with a zombified Professor Yoshimori. "LET GO OF ME!" He bellowed as the professor threatened to pull him off the narrow ledge.

"Jonouchi! Touch the professor's hand to that key!" Yugi called. Jonouchi, a bit confused at his friend's different appearance—and deeper voice—nodded, and did so.

Sure enough, the professor was back to normal, and like Anzu he appeared to have no clue as to what he was doing on a ledge outside the building, three stories up, with no teeth. He shouted something along the lines of "No teeth!" once he realized where he was and what was going on. Selena suppressed the urge to groan at the craziness.

"I'm gonna feel really flipping stupid for doing this," she muttered as she lowered herself carefully to the level Jonouchi and the professor were on, making sure she kept her hold on the fencing. "Jonouchi, help Professor Yoshimori get hold of my hand, will you?"

"Selena, you've gone bonkers." Jonouchi said dumbly.

"Remind me to whack you over the head when we're back on the ground and do what I say dammit!" Selena replied hotly. "I'm not Wonder Woman! Just help me get the prof off that stupid ledge you've crawled onto."

As she was helping Professor Yoshimori up over the fencing, Selena was thinking only one thing: _I've gone insane. I'm friggin' suicidal for doing this. What the hell possessed me to be the nutjob to do this?_

Once the professor was safely over, she inched herself back down, still feeling stupidly suicidal for doing so, and helped Jonouchi onto the ledge where he could climb over the fencing as well. Once everyone was safely over the fencing and back on the roof, Yugi was once again facing down Shadi. _Oh, hell. Not another one of those stupid games! And right when I thought were done with the weirdness for the night._

She was wrong however. The two were merely talking; or, more specifically, Shadi was admitting defeat.

"Yugi, you have utterly defeated me." Shadi was saying. "The illusions I used were supposed to tempt you into darkness, yet it seems at every turn your friends lent you their strength. Perhaps the fact that I lost is not such a bad thing after all."

"I believe I finally learned the true power of the Millennium Puzzle, through those games." Yugi said. "The power of unity. You tried to defeat me using your tricks, but my friends still stood by me and helped me win." The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk, but it was quickly replaced by the same stone-faced expression. "As I said before, the power of the Millennium Puzzle is unity!"

Shadi appeared to reel for a moment, then recomposed himself. "I see," he said.

"Hey, turban guy." Jonouchi said. "Get out of here! This is our territory!"

"True," Shadi conceded. He turned his gaze to Selena. "In your heart, though Selena Kuro, I sense…darkness. There's something in your heart that is still scarring you to this day." He approached her, and Selena went on her guard, preparing for whatever he was going to use on her.

He didn't do anything, however, merely said quietly, "That power of yours is more than you can imagine. I do not have the answers to what your Demon Eye really is, but I can tell you that the control you have over it is only the beginning of the taming of the beast." He said. "I would like to see the room of your soul, and what it hides in its shadows. But not today. The next time we meet will be a more opportune time, I think."

He then turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, my family has been searching for people like you. You passed every test, defeating me, yet I am happy." He said, turning. "Perhaps you can open _that _door_._" With that last statement, he left the group.

"What? He didn't even give an explanation!" Jonouchi said, irritated. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Jonouchi," Anzu said, "Yugi's face was…different earlier."

"I noticed that too." Jonouchi said.

Selena nodded. "Yeah. I saw it too. His attitude was different too….like he was a different person."

Jonouchi stepped up to his friend. "Uh, Yugi? You all right man?"

Yugi turned his head, and for a moment Selena thought that the stranger with the dark aura was going to reply, but…

"Hm? What's wrong Jonouchi?" Yugi asked, back to normal.

"Er, nothing!" Jonouchi and Anzu said in unison. Selena was slightly behind them, also wondering.

_This is the Yugi I'm friends with,_ she thought._ When he was taking on Shadi, he really _was_ a completely different person. The feeling I'm getting from him now is the same as it always is._

As the group left the rooftop, Selena paid hardly any attention to the chatter. She was silent, studying Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle. _Who are you, really, Other Yugi?_ She asked, as she mulled over everything that had happened.

_And who am I?_

_**000**_

_**So let's recap: Shadi turned Anzu into a mindless doll, challenged Yugi (and me) to a series of games that were meant to screw with his head, Yugi won, and a lovely rescue mission had to be taken on to get Anzu off the bridge safely and get Professor Yoshimori back to normal. Talk about a weird night. There's one thing that I have to say about it though; it was a helluva way to finish off the semester. Yes, this was about a week before my sendoff back to the States. **_

_**But if we thought that ended the freakiness, we were ALL mistaken, as we all discovered at the beginning of the following semester, when we got our second foreign exchange student.**_

* * *

__**As usual, I'm giving you guys a three-review challenge. Like last time, I won't hold my story hostage if I don't get the three reviews, but it would be nice to get three MEANINGFUL reviews. Not just one- or two-word reviews, in other words.**

**Until next time.**

**~HikariHellion**


	21. The Girl from Egypt

**I am back, my readers! First up, thanks to akira45, MCRDanime, and urlocalpkmnnerd for the reviews! The next thank-you goes to AnimeLover5125 for adding this story to their alerts, and to MCRDanime, bonecrusher, and ulocalpkmnnerd for favoriting this story. And last but not least, to bonecrusher for Author Alerting me and Treebrooke for favoriting me as an author! ^^ Thanks so much for your support everyone!**

**As for news, ****I finally have an update schedule! At the beginning of each month, I'll be updating **this lovely little story, whereas at the end of the month I'll be updating my other story, Heir to Hellsing. As for Fullmetal Frantic...I need ideas for that one! I'll be putting up a little notice in it before long asking anyone if they've got ideas for oneshots. If anyone reading this has anything they want for oneshots, message me! I'll be glad for the plot bunnies.

**And now, on to the story. This is where the secon of my OCs will make an appearance; since she'll be sticking around (especially after Death-T...crap! There I go with spoilers again, ehehe...), I'm hoping you all like her!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Girl from Egypt**

_**I'm back again from the States, and so far everything's normal for me. Or at least as normal as it can get in my life.**_

_**Recently, a girl started at Domino High about the same time I returned for another semester abroad in Japan. She's from Egypt, and has already been dubbed one of the most striking girls in school. What most of the class doesn't know, however, is the fact that she can say something that most people can't about their family trees.**_

_**She's descended from an ancient Egyptian pharaoh.**_

_**000**_

"Class, I'd like to introduce our second foreign exchange student for this semester." The homeroom teacher said. Selena perked up. _I didn't know that I wasn't the only student visiting here,_ she thought.

The tall girl was led in, her figure cutting an impressive image. She wasn't really skinny, but her build was certainly more slender than normal. She had the gait of a predator, her every movement fluid. There was no doubt that this new student was made for fighting.

Like Selena, she wore trousers with her uniform. She had her sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing off her long, thing arms. Even though she couldn't see it, there was no doubt in Selena's mind that the girl's legs were the same way. Despite her long limbs, the girl wasn't lanky or clumsy at all; for her it was normal. Selena estimated her height at close to six feet, maybe a little less. Even though she was taller than normal, she wasn't a klutz. She carried herself with a naturally regal and dangerous gait, giving the impression that she could have been royalty in times past.

What was the most surprising was her face when she faced the class. She had a heart-shaped face, framed with blonde fringe, which was parted down the side. Her black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that reached past her waist. Her tan features looked just as intimidating as the air that was about her—delicate-looking mouth, high cheekbones, long nose, and shining violet eyes of a hawk. She bowed to the class as she introduced herself:

"Good morning, I'm Melhana Ankh. I'm looking forward to spending the term here with you all." She said, smiling.

The teacher motioned her to an open desk on the other side of the room and started the lesson. Selena was sure no one else in the room could notice it, but there was something off about the new girl.

She just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

_**000**_

Melhana stretched and leaned up against the railing. She massaged the back of her neck, causing it to crack loudly. She took a deep breath. _It feels nice to be out of Egypt for a change._ She thought as she stared out at the sky. Her thoughts turned back to class. _That boy though…it looks like someone finally solved the Millennium Puzzle. I didn't think I'd be in the same high school class as him though._

She rested her head in her hand for a moment. "Ow," she muttered, reminded of how she succeeded in screwing up her wrist. She rotated the joint in an effort to get it moving again, only resulting in another wince. "I knew I should've put that bloody wrist brace on this morning."

Melhana stiffened. "I didn't know you knew I was up here. I thought I had my aura completely disguised." She said.

"You did." The boy behind her said. A baritone. Melhana turned to face him. "I was just wondering why you seem to look so much like me."

The boy standing in front of Melhana was the same boy from her new homeroom class. Or at least, that was her first impression. He was taller now, with lightning bolt highlights shooting through the spikes of his hair. The eyes weren't as round, and narrower, helping to take away from the childlike look of his face. He had fixed Melhana with a piercing look, and he carried himself like a warrior king instead of a timid high school student.

And he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Melhana replied. "Though, you're certainly not normal yourself. What's your real name?"

The boy frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"You introduced yourself as Yugi Mutou, in class earlier." Melhana said, "but I know that you're a different person from the boy I met earlier. Your auras are different. His is emerald. Yours is black."

"An aura reader," 'Yugi' said. "That's not someone you meet every day."

"Oh, I'm more than just an aura reader." Melhana said. "I'm a mage. And, if Egypt were still ruled by the pharaohs of old, I would be a princess."

"My, my. That's a bold claim." 'Yugi' said. "Do you have any proof of that?"

Melhana motioned to him. "I'm standing right in front of it. Now, will you please tell me who you really are, 'Yugi'?"

Yugi fixed her with another one of his glares. "I don't trust you." He said, changing the subject abruptly. "The last Egyptian I met tried to kill two of my friends."

Melhana took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Shadi," she groaned. She let her hand drop and looked to the sky. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know him?" Yugi demanded. "What do you two have against me and my friends?"

Melhana put her glasses back on and looked at him. "You think we're in league?" She asked, dumbfounded. She then caught him off guard.

She laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said. "No, I'm not in league with him. In fact, he isn't exactly friendly with anyone in my family."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, curious.

Melhana rolled her shoulders, eliciting another crack from the base of her neck. "His family has been searching for the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle for millennia. So has mine. There's just one big difference between our two bloodlines." She replied. "Mine has adapted with the changing world. Yes, we still follow the old religion, and the children are still trained in the ancient magical and martial arts.

"But that one fact that my bloodline, the Ankh family, has adapted with to fit the timelines, is where Shadi's family and mine disagree. Shadi's family sees it as a disgrace and a taint to embrace the modern world and live as normal people, and believes that it 'ruins the blood' as they call it." She continued. "The head of my family, my dad, actually sees it as the one thing that's kept the Ankh line thriving. However, there has been one disadvantage to this."

"And that is?" Yugi asked.

"I'm the only one of my siblings who has the magic of my family line." Melhana answered. "My three younger brothers don't only lack the abilities, but they don't even believe that magic exists."

Yugi was silent for several long moments. "So you're a magic user." He said finally. "Prove it."

Melhana looked off to the side, to a telephone pole. She raised her hand towards it, and spread her fingers. The very top of it burst into flame. Yugi's eyes widened. Melhana closed her eyes and turned away from the bright red flames. They went out

She looked Yugi in the eyes, her own now a bright red. A fine red mist was wafting up from her body. "That proof enough for you?" She asked.

"So you're a mage. Good for you." Yugi said. "But believe me when I say this; after my last encounter with one of your kind, two of my friends were nearly killed. If any harm comes to them or the one with whom I share my body, I will come looking for you."

Melhana shrugged. "I consider myself warned, then." She said. "Just remember this, though: I can survive one of your Shadow Games as well as you. I'm no wuss when it comes to the ancient magicks."

"I'll be sure to remember that," alternate Yugi said. He turned and left the roof, leaving Melhana alone on the rooftop.

She smiled. "Looks like I've found the heir of spirit," she said.

_**000**_

"Four of a kind. Take that."

Selena looked up from her hand. She, Jonouchi, and Honda were playing poker for lunch money. "Full house." She said, laying her cards.

"I'm done." Honda said.

"Are you cheating?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously. Selena grinned and held out her wrist.

"Check all you want, all I have up my sleeves are my arms." She said. "Now, I'll take the pot if you won't mind."

"Lucky little ass…" Jonouchi muttered sullenly.

"I heard that." Selena said as she gathered up the pot. "So…what was that about being Mr. Luck?"

"Just shut up."

Selena counted up her winnings. "You're just grumpy because you didn't win."

"Guys, cut it out." Yugi said.

"Yes, please." Anzu added. "The last thing we need is Jonouchi and Honda being obnoxious."

"I think they already are." Selena said, putting the money in her wallet. "I presume we all remember the panty tank episode?"

"Don't remind me." Anzu grumped. She shot Jonouchi and Honda a venomous look.

"That's why I wear trousers, Anzu." Selena said. "I'll be back in a bit guys. Gonna grab some food before class starts."

"Right," she heard Yugi say as she left the room.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" Selena said as she nearly ran into someone. "Hey, you're the new girl!"

The girl nodded. "Yep. Melhana Ankh." She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Selena Kuro," Selena replied, shaking the offered hand. "Here for the semester, huh?"

Melhana nodded. "Yeah, Egypt gets a bit boring after 16 years." She replied. "You were heading to the cafeteria, right? I'll come with; I'm starved!"

"That makes two of us," Selena replied. "Just got done winning some money off a couple of friends of mine in poker." She shrugged. "Their loss."

She paused when she noticed that Melhana wasn't next to her anymore. "Mel?" She asked, turning.

The taller girl was standing in one place with a funny look on her face. "Sorry, but there's something that I've got to take care of." She said. "Gotta go!" And she ran off.

Selena frowned. "That was weird." She said.

_**000**_

Melhana ran down the corridors. _Damn…here? Now? No way!_ She thought. _Shit…that guy…why can't he just give it up?_

It wasn't long before she was outside. The young man was standing just outside of the school gates. Of course, Melhana was the only one who could see him.

He was a djinn.

"It seems you can't stop following me around." Melhana said. "Or was it the Puzzle that brought you here?"

The djinn smiled. He'd taken a human form, but it was still obvious that he wasn't of that race. The blue and silver markings on his face and arms were proof of that. There was no doubt in Melhana's mind that they extended all over his body as well. He didn't have any hair, had extremely thin eyebrows, long and pointed ears, and heterochrome eyes, one raspberry and the other silver.

"Oh, that and…other things." He replied. "Two people of the same line. That's a nasty combination if you ask me."

"I wouldn't call it nasty. More like being in the right place at the right time." Melhana said. "Why've you come here?"

The djinn snapped his fingers. A strange sort of barrier formed around them, tinting everything odd colors. "I've put a filter around us. This battle will be taking place on a different plane, not the one you humans are accustomed to."

"So we're battling on your plane? Charming." Melhana said. She could feel the pressure of the alien plane already. _I hate fighting these guys._

"I never said that," the djinn said. "I know full well that you don't have the same mental strength I do. Don't worry, I didn't mean that in a bad way! I also wanted to make this a fair fight; this plane is just as alien to me as it is to you. It's in between your plane and mine."

"A djinn in a fair fight. That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." Melhana said. Her aura flared. "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed," the djinn said, coming at her with an energy blast. Melhana jumped up, and slammed her leg down on the djinn's head. He recovered instantly, and let the energy blast fly. Melhana wove a shield in response, causing the blast to trickle out around her.

"That it?" She asked.

"Hardly." The djinn pointed his finger down to the ground, causing it to split. Melhana gritted her teeth as she felt the ground beneath her start to crack and buckle. She cast a spell for mage's fire to melt the ground beneath her and harden it, to keep it steady.

"Damn, he's affecting the ground too deeply," She muttered. Using her magic, she stepped up onto a magic circle, which glowed red as her foot made contact. "Looks like keeping off the ground is going to be my best bet."

"Not likely!" The djinn said. He liquefied his arm and threw it towards Melhana, wrapping it around her ankle. Melhana only got a gasp out before he yanked her off her platform and threw her into a wall. He let her ankle go as she fell to the ground. "You're a royal…I thought you'd have more power than that."

Melhana pushed herself up. There was a cut on her temple. "What makes you think that's the extent of my power?" She asked. "That tentacle you wrapped around my ankle allowed me to attach a little surprise of my own."

"What?" The djinn blurted out. Suddenly, he found himself unable to move. "What've you done?"

"Just a pretty basic spell," Melhana said. She let just enough of her aura trickle into the lines she had tight to make them visible. "I'm actually rather surprised you fell for it."

The djinn looked down to the lines. "You insolent—!"

"I wouldn't say that," Melhana said. "I prefer the term 'creative'." She set the lines on fire, which in turn set the djinn on fire. "By the way, that's mages' fire, royal formula. It's gonna be harder to dispel than your usual breed of flames."

The djinn shrieked, almost making Melhana clap her hands over her ears. Almost. The reason she didn't was because she would break the lines and set the djinn free. Not something she was willing to do.

After what seemed like a minute or two, the djinn was forced to revert to his normal, amoeba-like form. He formed a face in the smoke-liquid of his body and glared at Melhana. "I'm not done testing you." He said. "I'm just taking a break. For now."

"Before you go," Melhana said. "I'm just curious about why you keep on testing my power."

"You're descended from the nameless pharaoh," the djinn replied. "If you are to become his ally as the heir of blood, you have to have the power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melhana snapped, but the djinn was gone, and his barrier with him. Melhana was back on her proper plane. "Weirdo." She muttered, looking at her watch. Barely a minute had passed.

She sighed and turned back to the school. _It'd be nice if I knew whose side he was on. Not that it'd stop him being a headache._ She thought.

_**000**_

Selena peered out the window as class started. Melhana had returned from her little bent, but she was…different. On edge. Nervous. _What's got her ponytail in a knot?_ Selena thought. _With that wacky energy I sensed earlier…nah, it couldn't be, could it?_

_**000**_

_**Yes, a djinn. No, I'm not kidding. What's with that guy, always popping up around Melhana and 'testing' her? I sure as hell don't know. All I know is that she's a girl to keep an eye on. I get the feeling she's going to end up with a rather important part in this story.**_

* * *

__**Oh boy. Who's Melhana Ankh, exactly? We'll be finding out as the chapters progress, don't worry. As always, I hope you guys like this installment!**

**As for chapter review challenge...I'm gonna try and bump it up to five this week. Don't worry if you don't get the right amount of reviews; I'll still update! I don't hold stories hostage for reviews!**


	22. Superhero Part 1

**First up, as usual, thank yous to all my readers! This month the featured people are urlocalpkmnnerd and akira45 for their reviews. In reply to pkmnnerd's review, neither of my stories get a lot of reviews...and it's rather depressing. **

**As usual, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Superhero**

_**Sometimes I just can't escape the US. However, thankfully, this reminder of my home country was one that didn't involve one of my peers coming to Japan. Instead, it was Hanasaki and his love for American comics.**_

_**000**_

"Wow, these are really cool!" Yugi said as he flipped through the comic book. It was titled _Zombire_, and even Selena had to admit that it was rather good.

"The art kind of reminds me of X-Men." Selena said

"What's that?" Jonouchi asked. Selena stared at him.

"It's an American comic series that centers around people called mutants." Selena replied. "I got into it through the movies instead of the comics, though."

"I still don't get it," Anzu said. "Why is it American comics are always full of body-builder guys?"

Hanasaki gaped. "B-b-body-builder guys?" He sputtered. "Zombire isn't a body-builder guy! He's a death god who chose to fight for justice and what's good, but in doing so his face is rotting away and the more he fights the shorter his life becomes! That's why he wears the mask and goes by the name Zombire!" He stopped suddenly, catching himself in the middle of his rant. "S-sorry guys. I tend to get really fired up when I start talking about Zombire…"

"No, don't be sorry, Hanasaki! It's really good that you're really into it." Yugi assured him.

"Yeah. Trust me, I've done the same thing when people get ignorant about anime and manga." Selena said. "Ugh…why is it Americans don't get it? Manga characters don't all look like girls!" This time it was her turn to be stared at. "Uh…oops."

"Where'd you get all this stuff, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, changing the subject.

"My dad's work takes him to America a lot, so whenever he comes back he brings something back for me." Hanasaki replied. "Hey! He's coming back today, so you guys want to come over to my place so you can meet him?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Yugi said. "Meet up outside the school after class?"

"Sounds good to me," Anzu replied.

"I've got cleaning duty* after class, so I'll be a few." Selena said.

"So, after class outside the school gate." Anzu said as the bell rang for English.

_**000**_

"I'm here!" Selena said. "Kujirada decided to whine and cry about having to use a mop for the first time in his life, so getting him to shut up and mop took longer than it should've."

"Don't tell me he's still on about that pet,**" Honda groaned. "He's gotta let that go."

"Exactly what I told him, while I was explaining what I would do to him if he didn't shut his stupid mouth." Selena replied. "Anyway, looks like the only person we're missing his Hanasaki."

A few minutes later the boy in question ran up. "Sorry about the wait, guys." Hanasaki said. "I got held up by the history teacher about our next test."

"Test?" Jonouchi blurted out. "I didn't know we had one!"

"You would if you didn't sleep the entire time," Anzu said dryly.

The walk to Hanasaki's house mostly consisted of random conversation, Selena freaking everyone with some of the music on her iPod, and Selena and Honda double-teaming to mess with Jonouchi's head, much to Anzu's amusement.

"Holy CRAP!" Selena, Jonouchi, and Yugi all said in unison when they saw Hanasaki's room. There was Zombire _everywhere_. Along the bookshelves were Zombire action figures, some in their packaging and some not. Some of the shelves had comic books in preservative sleeves carefully set up along the back, and still others had Zombire novels lining them. The lofted bed even had Zombire bumper stickers stuck on the side.

"Wow…." Honda said. "Talk about obsessive…."

Anzu elbowed him in the ribs. "Shh!" She hushed as he complained. "Or do I need to bring up your Dragon Ball fixation?"

"That's playing dirty!" Honda protested.

"It _is_ immature, Honda." Selena said.

"You still like Sailor Moon!" Honda countered. Selena whacked him.

"The manga, not the anime." Selena grumbled.

Hanasaki's mom knocked on the door and entered the room. "I've got some tea and Zombire snacks if anyone wants any!" she said. Judging by the look on Honda's face, Selena could guess that he was a bit incredulous about the entire family being Zombire nuts. _They're all crazy for this comic,_ Selena thought.

"Oh, Tomoya, you've got a visitor," Mrs. Hanasaki added. Hanasaki perked up as a figure snuck up behind his mom.

"BWAHAHAHA! I'm Zombire!" The figure suddenly said, his voice muffled from the mask he had on.

Yugi and Jonouchi nearly dropped their cups. Selena just stared and suppressed a groan. Honda almost choked on his tea, and Anzu had a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. Hanasaki was the only one who seemed to take it in stride. "Hi Dad!" He said happily.

"D-dad?" Jonouchi sputtered. Selena gave him a nudge to be quiet. Sure enough, the "Zombire" that had entered the room was an older man under the mask, clearly Hanasaki's father.

"When did you get back?" Hanasaki asked.

His dad chuckled. "I just got back from the airport." He replied. "I got you that mask you wanted, Tomoya."

"Cool! But wasn't it expensive?" Hanasaki asked.

"It doesn't mater as long as you're happy." Mr. Hanasaki replied. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Hanasaki smiled and nodded. "Dad, this is Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Selena from school." He said. "Guys, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you," Selena said, bowing.

Mr. Hanasaki nodded. "I'll leave you kids to yourselves for now," He said. "Have fun!"

"Call if you need anything, Tomoya." Mrs. Hanasaki said as she and her husband left.

"I will!" Hanasaki called after them.

Selena tapped him on the shoulder. "Would it bug you at all if I borrow a few of your Zombire comics?" She asked.

Hanasaki shook his head. "Just take good care of them," he replied. "I want to keep them in as good a condition as possible."

"Don't worry, I will." Selena replied. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Hanasaki said. He picked up the mask and winked. "I'll be back in a sec, guys!" And he headed out of the room.

"It's kind of good to see Hanasaki opening up a bit," Anzu said. "Usually he's so quiet."

"You can say that again," Selena said. She had a slightly absent look on her face, and Yugi noticed.

"Something up, Selena?" He asked. Selena started.

"I'm fine," Selena replied. "Just a little jealous, I guess."

Yugi frowned. "Why's that?"

Selena looked down into her tea as she fidgeted with the cup. "I'd never even thing of opening up the way Hanasaki is back in the States," she replied. "I didn't even have any friends until I came to Japan last semester." She added quietly.

"Why?" Yugi asked, concern in his voice.

"I…" Selena hesitated. _Would it be a good idea to tell him?_ She thought. "I…I don't know why, but people tend to avoid me, at the least."

"'At the least'?" Yugi repeated. "Selena, there's something you aren't telling me."

_Crap, shouldn't have said that._ Selena thought. "People in my school back in America have…ah, never mind." She said, cutting herself off and smiling. "It's nothing, really."

"Uh-huh," Yugi replied, clearly not believing her. He didn't pry though, for which Selena was grateful.

Then Hanasaki yelled. He had returned, and he was in a full Zombire costume. Looking to where Selena supposed he was looking, she saw what had made him react. Jonouchi had been explaining how to put together a garage kit, and he was now staring dumbly with the finished figure in his and.

"I wanted to keep it in the original packaging too…" Hanasaki said with a sniffle, sitting down. By looking at him, Selena could tell that she and Honda were thinking the same thing; _Don't cry in that._

"You look really cool in that, Hanasaki." Yugi said in an attempt to cheer Hanasaki up.

Hanasaki pulled the mask off. "You really think?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Thanks!"

"Soo…who here wants to see Jonouchi lose epically at checkers?" Selena asked.

"What?" Jonouchi yelped.

Selena laughed. "Just joking you big dork." She said.

_**000**_

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Hanasaki said as the group left.

"Yeah, and thanks for lending me a few of your comics." Selena added.

"Sure, no prob." Hanasaki replied. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yup!" The group waved as they left.

"Wait," Mr. Hanasaki said. Hansaki's mother had already ushered him back inside for dinner. "Please, promise that you'll stay friends with Tomoya."

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Jonouchi asked.

"It's just, Tomoya hasn't had many friends." Mr. Hanasaki replied. "When he was younger Tomoya was in and out of the hospital a lot, and my work had me way from home more often than I liked.

"When I brought home the first Zombire comic for Tomoya, he said that it made him feel stronger just by reading it. Since he's been working on his collection, I've sometimes thought that those figurines were his only friends." He finished.

"Don't worry, we'll stay friends with him." Anzu reassured him.

Mr. Hanasaki's face relaxed a little. "Thank you," he sighed.

_**000**_

The next day found Selena humming the song "Everyday Superhero" by Smash Mouth on her way to the bus stop. She'd finished the comics Hanasaki had lent her the night before, so she'd returned them at school and as an added bonus, he'd had the next volumes with him just in case. Once she was done with her homework that night, she'd start on Zombire.

And then a couple of thugs came strolling up.

Selena paused her iPod and tugged the ear buds out of her hears. "Something I can do for you two?" She asked.

"Pitch the stupid American accent***, for one." One of the thugs said. His short black hair was spiked up straight with hair gel.

Selena raised an eyebrow. _These guys sure know how to start a conversation._ She thought. "Well, excuse me for being an exchange student." She calmly started forward again. "Now, if you boys don't mind, I have homework to get home to."

One of the other two blocked her path and was idly twirling a butterfly knife. A threat. "Excuse my friend's assholeyness," he said. "He doesn't like foreigners."

"And I don't like people who piss me off." Selena replied in an even tone. "And the more you hold me up, the more pissed I get."

"Then let's get to the point." The thug said. His eyes were hooded underneath his stocking cap. "So you know a kid named Tomoya Hanasaki?"

_So they're after Hanasaki…_ "Nope, never heard of him."

The first kid stepped in her way again. "Maybe you're not sure who we're talking about." He said. Judging by the look on his face, that wasn't all he was thinking about. "Y'know, short kid with light hair and glasses?"

Selena shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." She lied.

The thug with the knife eyed her. "I think you're lying." He said. "Let's give this bitch a reason to tell us the truth.

The first one leered. He'd been waiting for this.

Selena sighed. _Why do I always get the stupid ones?_ She thought as the two thugs took a few steps.

Selena sent them to the ground before they got much further.

As the third guy was raising his butterfly knife to the ready, Selena grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted until he dropped the knife. She steppe don the knife and held the thug's wrist steady.

"I don't know what you want with that kid, but I've told you all you're gonna get outta me." She said. She let his wrist go, but kept it in her line of sight. Nor did she take her boot off of the butterfly knife. "And if I see you messing with my friends, or anyone else, I'll be sure to tell you to lay off. _My_ way."

The thug made a _tch_ noise. "Fine, you win." He conceded."

Satisfied, Selena stepped off the knife and picked it up. "Might as well dispose of this for good measure." She said, striding off and tossing it into a trash can as she went. She smiled as she heard a small whimper as the metal knife clanged around in the garbage.

But that wasn't the reason she was smiling. _"If I catch you messing with my friends…"_ Friends. It was just a word, she knew, but it felt nice to say it. As she put her ear buds back in and hit play on her iPod, she asked herself a question:

_Is this what friendship is like?_

_**000**_

_**Took me long enough, huh? Mind you, I as just then getting used to the idea of friends. In most respects I was still al loner. In some ways I kind of still am.**_

_**That night was going to be interesting though. And right when I thought things were getting back to normal. Or as normal as things get for me.**_

* * *

***=In Japan, students to most of the cleaning of the school when classes are done. This is why Selena mentions "cleaning duty".**

****=This refers to chapter 21 of the actual manga (_Digital Pet Duel_), where Kujirada is possessed by the "superpet" he's so proud of.**

*****=Remember, Selena's American, not Japanese, so as such she's bound to have an accent.**

**As usual, the review challenge is in order! Try for at least three MEANINGFUL reviews, please! No one-or-two-word reviews...please, give them some substance. I've got one reviewer who does that every chapter (you know who you are), and I'm going to start ignoring the meaningless blah reviews. **

**As for something for you all to look forward to...in five chapters, Death-T starts! And with that comes another glimpse into Selena's past, and an explanation of her crazy "Demon Eye" and the powers it gives her. Just a little teaser for you guys, tee hee!**

**Keep reading!**


	23. Superhero Part 2

**First off, thank you to Seepingshadows and NightWindAlchemist for adding this story to their Favorites/Story Alert list. Good to see some new people get into this!**

**Next up, thank you to urlocalpkmnnerd and Gui () for their reviews! To Gui, because of time constraints and real life interfering, I usually update once a month. And to Pkmnnerd, I'd like to extend an extra thanks for addressing the two-word-wonder reviewer. **

**And as always, thanks to all my readers, reviewers or not!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Superhero (part 2)**

_**I'm back! You can stop contemplating my down fall now. I was joking!**_

_**Back to all seriousness. The day I ran into those thugs wasn't the last time I saw them. And apparently, they'd paid Yugi a visit too.**_

_**000**_

Selena was surprised to see Yugi at the Hanasaki family's house. "What's got you here?" She asked.

"We're out of spray paint at the game shop." Yugi replied. "And you?"

Selena held up the comics. "Finished reading them, so I'm returning Hanasaki's comics. And I'm done with my homework so I don't have much else to do."

Just then Mr. Hanasaki answered the door. The expression on his face was pure devastation.

"Mr. Hanasaki, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned. The look on his face as as worried as Selena felt. Something didn't smell right.

Mr. Hanasaki shakily held up a piece of paper. "T-Tomoya has..." He stamered.

Yugi took the paper and read the note on it, with Selena peering over his shoulder. "Hanasaki..." Selena muttered.

"We'll find him." Yugi told Mr. Hanasaki. "you can count on it."

"Th-thank you," Mr. Hanasaki replied.

The words were barely out of his mouth as Yugi and Selena took off at a run.

_**000**_

By the time Yugi and Selena reached the placed mentioned in the note, Yugi had already swapped with "alternate Yugi". Even though Selena knew he was one of the good guys, his crazy aura still set her on edge. That, and the fact that she could barely keep her Eye from activating around him.

Yugi whistled. The thugs looked up from the figure they were beating up on. Selena recognized the Zombire costume.

"So you're the thugs who tricked Hanasaki!" Yugi declared. "You can't even say your intentions outright. Pathetic."

Selena raised an eyebrow. _High and mighty, aren't we?_ She thought. She sneered. _May as well get into it._ "Oy! Don't you dumbasses remember what I told you about messing with my friends?"

"So you _do_ know this twerp, American bitch!" One of the thugs shouted, throwing a brick at her.

Selena applied just a little bit of telekinesis to the brick. Just enough to change its trajectory and fall short, rather than stopping short and falling like, well...a brick.

"Check your aim, stupid." One of the thugs muttered, whacking the brick-thrower on the head.

Yugi smirked. "I hear you like playing games with that friend of ours down there." He said. "Well, since you guys like games so much, then _I'll_ be playing with you this time."

"Get Hanasaki to his father and out of here." Yugi muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Selena suppressed a snort. "I'll get Hanasaki out of harm's way, but I'm not leaving." She whispered back.

Yugi grunted somewhere in his throat. "Have it your way."

As Selena helped Hanasaki from the ground, Mr. Hanasaki joined them. "Far as I can tell, it's just the spray paint." She said.

"Ow...I'm fine." Selena heard Hanasaki tell his dad. Yugi tossed her a can of spray paint from behind.

"This'll do nicely," He said, shaking his can. Pointing it at the ground, he sprayed. And ran.

Selena smiled as she realized what Yugi was doing. She whistled at a couple of the thugs. "Catch me if you can, pea-brains!" She shouted, copying Yugi, she ran off cackling.

"You little—! Get back here!" One of the thugs chasing her yelled. Selena just grinned more.

"Nope." Selena said, spraying him the face. Bright pink. She turned and sprayed another as she ran in the other direction, leaving two of the thugs swearing and trying to get the paint out of their eyes.

Several times Selena and Yugi made the thugs run after them as they crisscrossed the platform. Finally they stopped, on opposite sides.

"Got you now," The thug chasing Selena jeered. Selena, on the other hand, was digging in her back pocket. "Whatcha lookin' for, girly?"

"You'll find out." Selena replied. She saw Yugi explaining something, then point to the ground. Selena looked to where he was pointing, and grinned.

One of the thugs had dropped his cigarette. And it was now the fuse.

Selena pulled what she'd been searching for out of her pocket. She showed it to Yugi and grinned. Yugi gave her a small nod in recognition.

It was a matchbook

"And what're ya gonna do with that, poke me to death?" The thug in front of Selena sneered. The other two had finally recovered from the spray paint to the eyes and were now creeping up on her from either side.

"This." Selena said, striking the match. She held it over the puddle of paint.

And then dropped it.

Right as the cigarette on the ground burnt down to the filter.

All at once, the aerosol paint burst into flame. "Welcome to the maze of fire!" Yugi shouted over the fire and shouting of the thugs. "Don't worry, if you can find your way out, your lives will be spared."

Selena smiled despite herself. One splash after another as each of the thugs jumped into the water. _I hope they like swimming._ She thought.

Once the flames had died down enough, Yugi and Selena left the platform. "Yugi! Selena!" Hanasaki called.

The two turned. "Hanasaki, I thought you'd left." Yugi said. "You all right?"

Hanasaki nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sore though." He replied. "What you guys did was really cool!"

"Er…thanks…." Selena said. _Personally, I thought it was really crazy. And stupid._

Yugi smiled. A bit. As he and Selena turned to leave, Mr. Hanasaki stopped them.

"Yugi, Selena, thank you." He said. "I don't know what I would have done if Tomoya…"

Selena gave him—and Hanasaki—a smile. "Mr. Hanasaki, your son's a friend of ours. We'd stand up for him regardless." She winked to Hanasaki. "And you don't need to go around in costume to be a hero, Hanasaki-kun."

Once they were done saying their goodbyes, Yugi led the way fastest back to the game shop. "You're a very confusing girl." He said.

Selena frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Yugi peered at her for a few seconds. "You're a loner, you're awkward around others, and people seem to avoid you all the time." He said. "The last word I would've imagined coming out of your mouth is 'friend'."

Selena was silent for a few minutes. Finally, quietly; "You're not the only one."

_**000**_

_**So, I've finally recognized friendship. Yet, I still have a big secret my friends don't know. I'm still trying to figure out if I should tell them, too. Clearly "Alternate Yugi" already knows what it is. After all, they are the first friends I ever had.**_

_**And I don't want to lose them.**_

* * *

**Another month, another chapter. Next month: The snowstorm from hell!**


	24. Snow Time for Jokes

**Helloo again readers! I know this is an early update, but I have a reason. No way for me to get online at home. So, since I don't have any way for online time at home, I'm stuck going to the neighboring town for Internet. Because of THAT, I can only get online twice, maybe three times a month. As a result, I'm going to be updating once a week, until the next time I can get into town. Please bear with me on this! **

**And now...the thank yous! First up I'd like to thank The Queen of Water for her Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and Review. Next up to urlocalpkmnnerd for his review. Don't worry, Death-T is coming up soon! And to Gui, Bakura's arc may take a while to get to. First we've got to get through Death-T! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything affiliated with it. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, 4kids wouldn't have been the ones to dub it.**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

**Snow Time for Jokes**

_**And now for something completely different. The holidays are here! That means Christmas shopping, and my busting my butt the past year is paying off. It also means planning for the school-wide classroom contest…and my trip back to the US.**_

_**000**_

Selena mused as she stared out the window. _This sucks._ She thought. _I've been told I don't need to come back to the job next semester._

Anzu came up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Selena didn't reply right away. "Selena?"

Selena bit her lip. "I've…been told not to come back to my job next semester." She replied. "So now I've got to get another lined up." Selena clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to risk tears.

Anzu put down her books. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Tell you what; on the way home, I'll get dinner. My treat."

"Thanks," Selena said. "But you don't have to…."

"I'm your friend. You're not going to talk me out of it." Anzu glared at her. "I can be just as stubborn as you, you know."

Selena nodded. She didn't tell Anzu, but it wasn't just the job she was worried about…it was the entire possibility of coming back to Japan.

At the end of the school day, an announcement came over the intercom:

Due to a snowstorm, the city has shut down. We will not be releasing the students to go home until the roads have been cleared, and can be properly maintained.

The announcement repeated several times, and some of the students cheered. Apparently they were looking forward to a really cool all-night school adventure…. Selena didn't know how much of an adventure that would be, in the middle of the middle of the storm of the century.

"This is a nightmare." Selena groaned.

"Sez you." Jonouchi said grumpily. "Girls and their showers…"

Selena whacked him over the head. "Not that, baka." She replied. "The nightmare I was talking about was spending the night with you and Honda."

Jonouchi mumbled something under his breath. Selena left the window with a sigh, pausing only to drop the book her in briefcase before leaving the room. _What a sendoff._ She thought. _A few days before I leave for America, again, Domino gets hit with the snowstorm of the century._

Students and teachers could be seen in every classroom. She even heard a group of girls playing a card game. Selena, on the other hand was heading to her second favorite spot in the school to hide out: under the third-floor stairs.

She hit "play" on her iPod so she could pick up listening to _12 Gatsu no Love Song_. She took out her drawing pad and continued working on her latest sketch: a dragon that was starting to look a lot like her Blue-Eyes. _Only four in the world…_ Selena thought in awe.

Selena was so wrapped up in her drawing that she didn't notice another girl come up next to her. She jumped when she spoke:

"Nice drawing."

Selena snapped her pad shut and pulled the ear buds out of her ears. The girl who had spoken was Melhana, the new girl.

"Not really."

Melhana frowned. "You…don't think you're a good artist?"

"I'm not." Selena snapped, standing up. She popped her ear buds back in and stalked off, leaving Melhana.

_**000**_

As the hours wore on, the idea of being snowed into the school was losing its appeal. The afternoon had long since given way to evening, followed by night. As a result, by the time seven 'o clock came around tempers were running high. Already Selena had had to pull Jonouchi back from a fight.

"I've never said this before—and I'll probably never say it again either—but I'd rather be packing for the US right now." Selena said s she sat down next to the others. "Not that I've got much left to do…."

She picked at the stew on her tray. She was moodier than normal, due to the fact that she was now jobless. It made her even les inclined to head back to America.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Selena hesitated. Anzu was eyeing her expectantly. _Tell him,_ was the silent urge.

She sighed. Glaring at Jonouchi and Honda, she said, "If either of you make jokes about this, you'll be lucky to get off with matching black eyes." Taking a breath, she continued. "I've been told at my job there won't be an opening for me when I come back to Japan." Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm trying to see if I can find something else, but…"

"Not a lot of places want to hire temp workers. Especially if their foreigners." Honda finished. Selena nodded.

"Yeowch." Jonouchi said.

"And my parents can't afford the monthly rent." Selena said. "Hell, 75% of what I earned this year's going to pay for my foreign-exchange studies."

The group was silent for a while. After about five minutes, Jonouchi voiced the question Selena was hoping wouldn't be asked:

"Is America really that bad?"

Selena bit the inside of her cheek and looked down. _I can't tell them,_ she thought. _They're the first people to call me their friend…. And mean it._

She sat there for a while, chewing her cheek to keep from crying. "I'm an oddball there," she said, barely audible. "And in the town I'm from, being different is a really bad thing."

It was a half-lie, Selena reasoned. She was different in a bad way, but not just in the town she was from. Every town she'd lived it was like that towards her; even though she was coming up on her sixteenth birthday, she didn't have anyone to call her friends.

So she thought.

"How bad?"

Selena looked up to see Yugi staring at her in concern. She rolled up her sleeve and pulled off her wristband to reveal a scar. Anzu let out a small gasp, Jonouchi's eyes went wide, Honda swore, and Yugi looked to her in disbelief.

"I tried killing myself right before I started coming to Domino." She explained. "Before that, one of my classmates tried pushing me under a school bus."

"Damn," Jonouchi muttered. "So that's why you work your ass off all the time."

Selena replaced the wristband and pulled her cuff down, nodding. "If I let my grades drop, I'm out of the exchange program."

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on her arm. "I know you'll be able to come back," he said with a smile. "You're too stubborn not to."

Selena blinked at him. After a few moments, she smiled. "Yeah, and then there's the issue of getting a job back here." She said. "Grades or no, I'm screwed without a way to pay."

The group was silent for a moment, then Yugi sprang up as if he'd been burned. "I'll be right back, guys!" and he ran off, a few minutes later, he was back, looking pleased with himself.

"What was _that_ about?" Jonouchi asked.

"You'll find out," Yugi replied with a wink.

And none of them could get anything else out of him.

_**000**_

The next day, the students were awoken early to the news that the snow had stopped and that the school was being plowed out. By noon, everyone was finally able to go home.

A week later, the winter festival came and went. She gave everyone their Christmas gifts early, as she wasn't going to be there during the holidays. The gang had even surprised Selena with a night out together on the last night, before she had to leave.

But Selena wasn't expecting it to last. The next morning her plane left for the US, so at 9:30 am she was at the airport, double-checking her carry-on bag to make sure she had everything.

And she nearly punched Honda when he tapped her shoulder.

Selena let out a loud sigh. "You do that again and I'll skin you, Hiroto."

"Settle down, we only came to see you off." Honda replied. "You always this jumpy?"

"Only when I'm heading back to the States," Selena checked off the last item on her list (Whoppers) and put it away.

"What's got you guys here?" she asked s the four sat down.

"What does it look like? We're seeing you off!" Jonouchi replied indignantly.

Selena opened and closed her mouth a few times before she got words out. "You guys don't have to—"

"But we want to." Jonouchi interrupted, waving her reply off. "We're your friends."

Selena couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't you rather be in bed?" _I sure would…_

"Yeah…but Yugi's got something for you." Jonouchi replied.

Selena frowned. From the looks on their faces, the others were privy to something that she was not. "What is it?"

"Well, we wormed it out of him last night…."

"Just shut up and spill it!"

Jonouchi and Honda laughed as Yugi smiled. "Selena, I've talked to grandpa about it, and…we'd like to be your host family when you get back to Japan."

Selena stared at him, stunned. "You're…joking, right?"

Yugi shook his head.

Selena yelled out and drew him into a hug. "Thank you!" She squealed.

"Hey! Let me breathe!"

When Selena had released Yugi ("My neck…."), she turned to the others and smiled. "Guys, I…I don't know…." She trailed off, her night-black eyes filling with tears.

"C'mon, don't start crying." Jonouchi groaned.

Selena, her throat too tight to speak, just hugged him in reply.

Her flight was announced. "I'll see you guys next semester, then." She said.

A few minutes later the plane was in the air, Selena on board. Looking to the ground, she knew that her friends were watching the plane fly off, waving.

_I'll be back, Domino city…if it's the last thing I do._

_**000**_

**_Good god…that was a long one. I know it's beating around the bush a bit, but I wasn't about to leave a whole lot out. Don't worry; I'm not usually this long-winded._**

_**I never would've guessed that Yugi would have made that offer at the end of the semester. Someone who's actually willing to let me into their home, genuinely, and not as some cruel joke.**_

_**Here's hoping neither of us regret it.**_

* * *

**It may take a while to post the next chapter. If it's a pain in the butt, but I'm stuck with no available Internet at home. Don't worry, though! I'll still write and update my fanfics.**


	25. Headshot

**I'm back, with Chapter 25 of _Through Another's Eyes_. As per usual, Thanks are in order: **

**First up to guisniperman, who's added me to his (or her) Favorite Authors list. I'm also thanking him for favoriting my story, whee!**

**And to urlocalpkmnnerd, I have a little blooper to admit to...my bad for mixing up your gender! I only called you "he" as default, as a lot of usernames are neutral-gendered it seems. And on to the thanks for your review; walls of text like that are nice. That, and the little bit of lolness at the bottom made me giggle. Yes, people: if you are going to review, THEN WRITE SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL! I'm also extending thanks to Gui and The Queen of Water. It makes me happy to see you guys reviewing ^^**

**And now to chapter 25. This one marks the beginning of the Death-T arc, which I've been itching to write! It doesn't start in this chapter, but it does start the ball rolling, as it begins in the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

**Headshot**

**_Hello, new semester. It's been a few weeks since I last left Japan, and once again I'm hoping for a normal semester._**

_**Fat chance of that happening.**_

_**000**_

Selena stretched. It was a Saturday, they'd just gotten out of class*, and no homework. That combination meant a trip to the arcade for Yugi, Jonouchi, and Selena. With no small thanks to boredom, the girl in the group was no stranger to the games.

As it seemed, neither was a certain classmate.

"Who the heck is KAI?" Jonouchi asked, seeing all the top scores once they'd entered. "Whoever he is, there's no way he's got a life."

"That's rich, coming from you." Selena deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Jonouchi glowered at the game. "That's it, I'm gonna beat this KAI dude."

"Then you're gonna be stuck here forever." A kid said, coming up to them. "Because there's no way a thug like you is gonna beat Kaiba-sama."

"What'd you—" Jonouchi was about to start on the kid, but Selena had hold of his collar.

"He's half your age, Jou. Don't let the twerp get to you." She said evenly.

"Kaiba-sama…so KAI is Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked.

"How dare you insult Kaiba-sama—" one of the kids began, but the one in charge cut him off.

"So you know him," he said. "So you must know he's unbeatable."

"I wouldn't say that." Selena said, eyeing a shooting game. "I'll bet you I can beat his high score on that game over there, in one go."

"No way! You're a girl! _And_ that's the hardest game in the place!" a kid said.

Selena glared at him. "Then you must really want to seem me beat him out, with a comment like that."

The kid who'd spoken just stared, thunderstruck. "Okay then. If you take out Kaiba-sama's high score, you get 6000 yen**. If not, you gotta pay up."

Beside her, Yugi was apprehensive. "Selena, I don't think—"

"Deal"

Yugi groaned and facepalmed. "Oh boy…."

Without another word, Selena stepped up to the shooting game (the scheme of it reminded her of TRON), and started it up with the username SEI. She positioned herself in position, took up the controllers, and started.

Within five minutes she'd blasted through five levels.

"Halfway point in this game, right?" Selena asked idly. The leader of the gang of kids only made a weird croaking sound. "Mnh. That's what I thought…."

The next level started. About a minute and a half thought, she passed on to level seven. As she continued her powerlevelling, the looks on the kids' faces got more and more incredulous.

"L-l-last level…?" the lead kid babbled. "Y-y-y-you…."

"Beat Kaiba's score? Sure looks like it." Selena commented, eyeing the screen. "Wow…either his aim sucks, or he just doesn't try." She smirked at the lead kid. "Wanna make that bet double-or-nothing?"

"You're on!" He said. "No way you're gonna beat the last level! Only Kaiba-sama can manage that!"

"We will see." Selena said, taking up her firing position as the level started. _Three minute time limit, huh? I can manage it in two…._

Selena couldn't contain her laugher at heir expressions when she bean the game in less than half that time. By a headshot.

"Thank you." She said in a singsong voice as the boys paid up. "Not only did I beat Kaiba's high score, but I beat the top level in about…thirty seconds." She counted up the money before slipping it into her wallet.

"Yeow. How much did you have to play that game to get so good?" Jonouchi asked a few minutes later as they were getting sodas.

Selena pulled her Monster out of the vending machine. "Didn't." She replied, opening it. "First time."

Jonouchi dropped the coffee he'd just fished out. "Dwuh?"

Selena almost choked on her Monster as she laughed.

_**000**_

_**POW! Headshot! One-turn kill. I was being serious when I told Jonouchi that was my first time on that game. What I "forgot" to tell him was that I have a pistol of my own, and I'm quite the marksman.**_

* * *

***In Japan, they have school in the mornings on Saturdays, leaving the afternoons free.**

****About $50. When they go double-or-nothing, it's raised to about $100.**

**Next chapter comes next month, and with it the beginning of the Death-T arc! Fair warning on this one; I do NOT intend on skipping any chapters for this arc. When it's over, I'll do one or two regular chapters-both of which are going to be funnies-and then dive into the next major story arc of the manga, to make it easier to keep up. Also, a reader of mine said that it might not be a bad idea to try and condense some of the chapters to keep the length under control. So, I'm going to do a poll for this month's chapter; do you want to see the not-so major chapters in the manga condensed, or do you want to keep the chapters equal to the manga chapters? And if you do want to see some of the chapters condensed, which ones do you definitely want to see?**

**If I do decide to keep the chapters equal, I'm going to be doing more that focus on Selena and her powers. I may even throw in a mini-story-arc of my own in here so that we can all get to know Melhana better. Either way, I'm looking forward to reviews!**

**Keep reading everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


	26. Interlude

**At last, this month's update in TAE. Thanks go out to The Queen of Water, guisniperman, akira45, and an anonymous reader on their comments. Cookies for all! The same thanks go out to Queen, gui, and akira for following this story and adding me to their Author Alerts. Thank yous!**

**And now, on to the story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else related to it; the series franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only write this for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Interlude**

_**This is a bit off the beaten track, but I'm coming up to the part where I tell everyone how much I hate rich people. While I don't tell Yugi and the others the whole story, I think it would be worth it to give you guys a bit of a background. The little interlude I'm about to tell you happened back in the US, right before I came to Japan.**_

_**000**_

Selena Travis Kuro was in a bad mood.

This wasn't anything new; Selena was no stranger to bad moods. The difference was this particular bad mood was worse than normal, and it had an object.

The person she was mad at was a rich girl. Mira Solstice.

The girl in question wasn't at school yet, but she soon would be. And when she was, Selena wasn't sure she'd have the self-restraint to keep from hitting her.

Minutes crept by as Selena doodled on her sketchpad. She was sitting alone in the back of the room, her usual seat. Nobody went near her, partly because of her clothes, but mostly because they couldn't see or name.

Selena Kuro was a powerful psychic. She'd never told anyone, but they seemed to know anyway. When she was little, she had lost control whenever she got mad or upset, or even happy. Since then, she'd learned to control her abilities, and part of that was tamping down her emotions. And the fact that her parents had moved (again) helped. Still, people seemed to be able to sense she had her power and avoided her because of it. Selena didn't complain; it made keeping her power in check easier.

The classroom door opened, accompanied by the usual chatter. Selena dropped her pen in her briefcase and stowed the small sketchpad in her hoodie. Time for the daily torment to begin.

"Still alone, Kuro?" Selena ignored the taunt and studied the desk instead. Someone had drawn a bad cartoon of a naked girl and written, "fuck this" over the breasts. Oh, how Selena wanted to erase it….

"I want an answer, stupid hick!"

"Sorry, I had trouble understanding your idiot babble." Selena replied dully, still not looking up.

"Feeling superior, are we?" Solstice jeered, pulling Selena's hair and forcing her to look up. "Not going to after this…."

"After what?" Selena asked, her face still neutral. She pulled her hair out of Solstice's grip.

Solstice waved a pair of tickets in her face. "See these?"

"You're sticking them up my nose. Of course I can see them." Selena deadpanned.

"They're tickets to that concert you want to go to. I forget the band name; they're some kind of stupid metal shit you like." Solstice replied.

Selena kept her face neutral. She saw the band name on the tickets. Godsmack. "And?"

"Last ones," Solstice said. "Think I'm going to give them to you, Kuro?" She grinned mockingly. "Not." And ripped them in half, then in quarters, and then eighths. "Unlike you, farm girl, I have money to waste."

She laughed, dropping the shredded tickets on Selena's desk as she left. She had wanted to go to that concert. The fact that she couldn't wasn't a surprise.

She swept the fragments into her wallet as the teacher entered the room.

**_000_**

"I'm home."

Selena hung her jacket on the peg near the door. The family cats, Belle and Freya, wound themselves around her legs, purring. She scratched them behind the ears as she made her way to the dining room.

"You're late. What kept you?" Selena's mother, Eileen, asked.

"Tae kwon do ran late." Selena replied as she pulled out dishes to set the table. Belle was still purring at her feet. "A couple of idiots were screwing around the whole time, and we all had to do laps for the last ten minutes because they wouldn't 'fess up."

Mrs. Kuro sighed. "Kids are getting dumber these days," she said.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Selena said as she set the table. "Belle, off." She set the orange tabby back on the floor. "Mom, you and Dad don't have to keep me in tae kwon do, I know you can't—"

"Don't even think about going there, Selena Kuro." Her mother interrupted. "You're staying in tae kwon do."

"But still…" Selena muttered, low enough to keep her mother from hearing.

Ten minutes later Selena's father, Alex, came in from the field looking slightly sun burnt. "Almost ready for planting come spring," he said, sitting own next to Selena for dinner. Almost immediately he jumped up with a yelp; Freya had curled up in his chair. He placed the cat back on the ground before sitting again. "Any news on the you-know-what?"

Mrs. Kuro shook her head. "They were sold out."

Selena was looking between the two. "What's sold out?" She asked.

Her parents exchanged glances before her mother answered. "I stopped at the box office today over lunch," she said. "They were—"

"Sold out, I know." Selena finished. "Solstice decided to taunt me with them. Tickets to Godsmack, right?"

Her parents nodded. "Selena, we're really sorry, we honestly tried."

"I know, Dad." Selena replied, not looking up. "You can't miss what you never had, anyway."

**_000_**

"Japan! Oh, I hope I can go!" Selena looked to wheat the boy was talking about.

A flier was pinned to the wall, advertising a new exchange program to a school in Japan. Taking a closer look she saw the requirements; a B average, a way to pay for the plane ticket…and time after school for nightly prep sessions. Time that, after her tae kwon do classes, was allotted to helping her parents on the farm. There was only one scholarship available, and it was for one semester only, meaning only one student could go. _I'm sure whoever gets it will enjoy themselves._

"Of course, I'm already quite fluent in Japanese, so those prep classes would be pointless to me." Solstice said loudly. She caught Selena's eye. "But I'll grin and bear it. After all, going to Japan does sound interesting."

_Not as interesting as staring at yourself in the mirror, I'll bet._ Selena thought. By the look in Solstice's eyes, she only wanted that scholarship to rub it in her face.

Selena held back a smirk. A fire lit up inside her. One way or another, she was going to Japan.

**_000_**

The next six weeks meant a lot of studying and not enough sleep. Now she had to cram everything from the prep classes in her head as well, most of it being the language. Within the first few days she'd had to redo her German and Japanese homework; she'd gotten the languages mixed up in her head.

The weeks flew by, and by the time the final test came around an annoying buzzing was in her head constantly. The students taking the test were exempt from classes that day, and the person who had the highest score in all the sections would be heading to Japan. If only to thwart Solstice, Selena was hoping it would be her.

She had her iPod on, listening to Evanescence ("Everybody's Fool" to be exact) while she reviewed her notes, making sure she knew the difference between katakana and hiragana and that her pronunciation was right. Students were being called in small groups for the oral test, only to go back to waiting for the written test.

As the previous group exited, Selena popped her earbuds out so she'd hear her name called.

By the end of the oral test, she had a headache.

_One test left,_ Selena thought. She wasn't dwelling on what she might have missed; she didn't need a nervous breakdown.

Fifteen minutes later was the written test.

Selena took a deep breath and picked up her pencil. The test administrator gave the OK to begin. Here goes nothing. She looked down at her first question:

_Please translate the following phrases…_

**_000_**

"Let me see, fools. We all know I'm going anyway." Solstice shoved her way to the front of the crowd. From what Selena could see, it looked like everyone in her grade had gathered to see who was going to Japan next school year.

Solstice's haughty attitude didn't last long. As soon as she registered the name in the #1 spot, she stormed to Selena. The girl in question was leaning against a wall, listening to Miyavi on her iPod.

She lucked the buds out of her ears. "What's got you riled up? They didn't use pink paper?"

"Bitch!" Solstice shrieked, slapping Selena across the face. "You cheated! I know you did! There's no way you got first!"

Selena scratched the place Solstice's hand had hit. "So boo-effing-hoo. You lost at one thing." She snarled. "Hate to tell you, but money can't buy brains."

"Shut up! I'm top of every class! I always get 100%! I—"

"Have your dad pay for those grades!" Selena interrupted. "I can put two and two together, Solstice. I've seen you doing your nails, makeup, doodling in your notebook, messing with your hair, texting…the only reason you do so well is your little daddy bribes and blackmails everyone for your perfect grades!"

Solstice stared dumbly at her. Then, she screamed. She seized the front of Selena's hoodie and dragged her out to the bus drop-off. She then proceeded to pound Selena's face until the girl was in a daze.

And right as a bus was picking up speed, she pushed Selena in front of it.

In her daze, Selena barely registered it before it hit her. The school bus was going no faster than fifteen miles an hour, but it still broke ribs, possibly more. She curled herself up in a ball before the wheels could run over her head or chest, killing her, but her leg wasn't out of the way fast enough; it was crushed.

Selena screamed and blacked out.

**_000_**

**_Well, there you have it; the rich, popular girl tried killing me over a test. She was used to getting what she wanted, whereas I'm used to being shunned._**

**_I found out in the hospital that summer that when Solstice's dad tried bribing for her score, she was disqualified from the program. Even if she really did get 100%, it wouldn't have counted. My parents wanted to pull me out of the exchange program because of the fiasco, but I didn't want to. For once, I hadn't failed. It took me all summer to recover, but in the end I was in Japan._**

**_As for my score…100%, on both exams._**

* * *

**__And that would be why Selena _really_ doesn't like rich people. I know it's taking a while, but the next chapter will be the start of Death-T...I promise! Until then, keep up the reading and reviewing!  
**

**~HikariHellion**


	27. Theme Park of Death

**Thank you to all my readers! First up, I'd like to welcome wenyigo into the story, and thank him for adding this story to his Alert list. Another set of welcome and thanks goes out to . for adding this story to his Alerts and Favorites.**

**Thank you to CrimsonLaurana for favoriting this story, and adding me to his/her Favorite Authors list. If you like this, then check out my Hellsing and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal fanfics as well.**

**And again, I'd like to thank my reviewers, akira45 and urlocalpkmnnerd. It's all right if you guys can't review every chapter; I get it. Been there, done that, and I'm still in that sort of rut.**

**And, as per usual, the disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. I'm only writing this for fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Theme Park of Death**

**_Now that you have a bit of a background of why I hate rich people, back to the story. After Yugi, Jonouchi, and I were done at the arcade—including Jonouchi's little fiasco getting Yugi's Puzzle back…long story, but the short version is a jerk tried stealing it because Yugi was better at a fighting game than him, and Jonouchi risked his neck (literally!) to get it back—someone who said he worked for Kaiba picked us up for some kind of sleepover at Kaiba's mansion. I had already gathered in school that Kaiba was a rich kid, in addition to being an asshole. This confirmed that fact, as well as the fact that his little brother is as much of an ass as he is. In other words, we had Mokuba attempting to kill Yugi, Jonouchi, and myself for dinner…little turd. I'm not sure how he did it, but Yugi turned Mokuba's "game" around on him._**

_**So now that I've gotten you guys up to date, it's time to come back into the story. Turns out Kaiba's got a reason for inviting us to his place, but it was far from a friendly sleepover with some schoolmates.**_

_**000**_

"Go away…" Selena grumbled in English. Someone was knocking on her bedroom door, and she didn't want to get up out of her bed.

"Miss Kuro, Master Kaiba would be rather unhappy if you weren't awake for his surprise."

"Fuck him," Selena grumbled into her pillow. She rolled over to go back to bed, then her mind went into high gear. Kaiba. She was at Kaiba's mansion. And the previous night had given her one hell of a headache….

_Agh! That stupid little twerp! I'm gonna skin his ass!_ Selena thought angrily, throwing her blankets off. She'd been lent a set of pajamas for the night—she suspected they were bought just for this occasion, which made Selena uncomfortable by itself—and when she looked to the table beside her bed, she saw her clothes had been cleaned and brought up to her room during the night. She pulled off the nightshirt and bottoms and dressed herself, not bothering to throw the pjs in the clothes hamper. _He's as much an asshole as his brother…damned little…._

She fumbled with her suspenders for a few minutes, mainly out of her ranting at the Kaiba brothers in her mind and figuring out new and interesting ways to beat them up. When she was fully dressed she grabbed her uniform jacket and strode out of the room, letting the short butler lead her to the dining room.

When she entered she saw Yugi and Jonouchi sitting at the long table finishing their breakfast, talking about what had happened last night. Selena was relieved to see that Jonouchi was fine, if a little pale from the ordeal. _Not that I can blame him._ She thought as she sat down next to Jonouchi.

"What took you so long?" Jonouchi asked.

"I didn't wanna get up, that's what." Selena yawned. She helped herself to some coffee, then grabbed a piece of toast and started dunking it in her drink. She winced when she tasted that it was flavored.

"Here I thought Americans were morning people, with how much of a rush they're usually in." Jonouchi joked. Selena responded with a kick under the table.

"Shut up." She grumbled. She took a gulp of her coffee. "I don't know about you guys, but this is giving me a bad feeling. Last I checked, Kaiba's an asshole to the lot of us."

"And his little brother isn't much better." Jonouchi commented, scowling. Selena nodded, took another gulp of her coffee and muttered "Little fucktard…."

Yugi stared at her, blinked a few seconds, and asked. "Selena, are you…?"

"I'm fine…I just don't like rich people, and it's before ten in the morning." Selena replied. She'd forgotten that Yugi and Jonouchi had never heard her use bad language. _Right; I need to work on getting my language filter on in the mornings._

"I'm just wondering what ceremony the brat was talking about…makes me nervous." Jonouchi said. "And I don't like staying here…gives me the creeps."

"Just makes me want to kill something." Selena said, downing the last of her coffee. As she did so, the short butler came into the room, Kaiba close behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting; Master Seto has awoken." He said, and sure enough at the top of the stairs was the asshole in the flesh.

_Looks like I wasn't the only one with a slow morning._ Selena thought, raising an eyebrow. She rummaged in the pocket of her school blazer and found that her iPod and Duel Monsters deck was still there. In the other pocket was her copy of _The Hunger Games_, both of which made her sigh with relief. _Good; nothing got filched._ Somehow, she had a feeling she'd need her deck, though she wasn't sure why.

"Good morning, Yugi-kun! Jonouchi-kun! Selena-chan!" Kaiba's use of the '-chan' honorific made Selena's eye twitch. "I've been waiting to see you again! Sorry I couldn't be the one to meet you here last night; I was a bit under the weather."

"Convenient much," Selena growled, putting her ear buds in and flitting through her iPod. She really wasn't in much of a mood to hear Kaiba exchange pleasantries with them.

"You don't seem to be in much of a good mood, Selena." Kaiba said smoothly. "Then again, neither do you, Jonouchi-kun."

"Your little brother tried killing us!" Jonouchi raged. "We're not exactly happy to see you right now, you—"

Selena kicked him to cut him off.

"Ah, Mokuba…well, boys will be boys, I suppose." Kaiba said, brushing the comment aside as if it were a statement about the weather.

"You little—OW!" Selena had had to stomp on Jonouchi's foot this time to keep Jonouchi from blowing up. Once that altercation was averted, she turned on "Deify" by Disturbed. She had the volume low enough so that while she could hear the song, she could also hear what was going on between Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi…and intervene if she had to.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba chuckled. "You'll see," he said.

Selena eyed him suspiciously. _I don't care how much of a smooth talker he is; I don't trust Kaiba. It's making my eye tingle._ She followed the boys as Kaiba led them out to a waiting limo. _Something's about to happen._

As they were being driven to wherever, Selena stared out the window, listening to her music more than the conversation. Even though she wasn't really paying attention, she was vaguely aware of Kaiba's so-called "dream".

"…Selena-chan." Selena looked up, to see Kaiba giving her a raised eyebrow.

Selena turned off her iPod and pulled the earbuds out. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked mildly.

If Kaiba was irritated, he didn't show it. "I was only stating my goal of giving children around the world a place to have fun, especially those less fortunate." He replied, calm as could be. "A sentiment I'm sure you understand."

Selena grunted in response. "Oh, of course you do." She replied, sarcasm creeping into her voice. "No doubt your mini-ass of a brother of yours feels the same way, even though he almost killed Jonouchi."

A vein in Kaiba's neck twitched. It relaxed almost immediately, but Selena saw she'd hit a nerve. _Not the nice guy after all, huh?_ She thought. "I though I'd made it clear that incident was unintentional."

Selena just nodded, opting to keep silent as the limo pulled up to a red carpet. _An amusement park?_ She about laughed when she saw the name above the entrance; "Kaiba Land". _Self-centered much?_

"Technically it wasn't supposed to open for another three days, but I've invited a few kids from around the country to come and enjoy themselves for free." Kaiba said, smiling. Selena was having trouble hearing anything over the screams of the excited kids. "Of course, I want you three to be a part of the festivities as well."

Seeing the kids all over the place, Selena was reevaluating her opinion of Kaiba. _He's got a soft spot after all,_ she thought. _He's not a complete slime ball at least…but that smile of his isn't reaching his eyes…I don't like it. They're like ice._

A few minutes after the kids were let into the amusement park, a man in ragged clothes came up, angry. "You! You killed the former president, Seto Kaiba!"

Selena looked over, interested. She noticed that Yugi and Jonouchi had done the same. Kaiba was facing the man, a disinterested look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. My father committed suicide; I had nothing to do with it."

"The hell you didn't! You forced him out of business and he killed himself! You're as much at fault as if you'd shot him yourself!" the man was glaring at Kaiba with hatred—no, loathing. "You're a monster!"

"Security, get him out of here." Kaiba ordered to the security officers behind him. His voice was like ice.

"Yes, sir." As the security officers dragged the man out of the building, he shouted back at them, "You're as much a monster as your father! No, you're worse! Monster!"

As Kaiba turned to face them, his face was blank. "That was my father's former right-hand man. Now he's an unemployed bum, nothing but worthless trash." He shook his head, his face softening. "My father's death was tragic, but I had nothing to do with it. If anything, I was the one most devastated by the loss. If anything, I hope he had died in peace, knowing that I was his heir."

Selena frowned. _That was too quick a change for my taste. Which side of Kaiba is the real one? The nice guy showing us around, or the cold, ruthless asshole?_ Looking to Yugi, she saw that he was thinking something along the same lines. _Looks like I was right to keep my guard up…_ she patted the pocket where her deck was. _But if I have to get in a duel with him…I doubt I'd win. He's the international champion._

"Come on, Yugi-kun! I'll show you around the park! That's why I invited you over, after all."

The rest of the afternoon was spent pretty much messing around. Selena set a high score on one of the shooting games, Yugi and Jonouchi had gotten scared out of their skins on a virtual reality ride, and Selena laughed her butt off at the sight of Jonouchi losing to an eight-year-old in a VR fighting game. While she was genuinely having fun, she still had a feeling tugging at the back of her mind that it wasn't right. The games and rides were harmless enough, but the fact that Kaiba's seemingly good mood didn't extend to his eyes unsettled her. They remained cold as a glacier…on Antarctica.

"I know you'll enjoy the special attraction! I've prepared a special show for you, Yugi-kun!" Kaiba said, grinning. The four of them were walking down a raised walkway, with Kaiba in the lead.

"Really? It's too much, you didn't have to!" Yugi said, smiling. "I can hear people yelling; what is it?"

Kaiba laughed. "If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." He said, stopping at a door. "It's just beyond here; you've got a front-row seat!"

He lead Selena, Yugi, and Jonouchi through the door into a chamber that looked like a chess arena, only instead of a table on the raised platform in the center there was a box, and a figure was sitting in one of the chairs inside. Around them, people were cheering, many chanting "Kaiba-sama!" as they entered. Selena didn't recognize the figure in the box at first, but as she saw comprehension dawn on Yugi's face it hit her.

The man in the box was his grandpa.

Ice ran down Selena's spine. Yugi shouted and ran up to the box and past the security guards who didn't do anything to stop him. _Yugi's grandpa is here…that's why I couldn't get hold of anyone at the game shop last night._ Selena thought._ Hold on; even if Mr. Mutou wasn't there, I should've been able to get through to Yugi's mom at least…oh gods, whatever's going on here is bad, and I'm betting Kaiba's behind it._

As she was wrapped up in her thoughts, Yugi had tried entering the box, only to be pushed back by the security guards. "Hey! Get yer hands offa him you…." Jonouchi started to the security guards holding Yugi back, and Selena grabbed him under the shoulders. "Selena! Lemme go!"

"No, Jonouchi! You'll make things worse!" Selena replied, switching from Japanese to English because of her worry. Jonouchi growled at her, thinking she had swapped to irritate him. She ignored it. "Katsuya-kun, the last thing we need is you or Yugi getting arrested! I get the feeling that Kaiba wouldn't hesitate to have any or all of us carted off if we make a scene, so calm down!"

Jonouchi relaxed, albeit grudgingly. English may be his worst subject in school, but clearly he'd understood enough of it to be able to listen to what she was saying. Selena cautiously let him go, keeping tense just in case Jonouchi started going after the guards again. Yugi strode back to them, worry etched clearly on his face. "I hope you know what Kaiba's planning, but I don't…" he trailed off.

Selena did a funny motion, somewhere between a shrug and a headshake. "I dunno, but it doesn't feel right. It's been off since he had us picked up from the arcade yesterday."

The crowd erupted in cheers again as Kaiba entered the arena from the other side. He was wearing the suit and robe he'd been wearing all day, but now he had a briefcase with him. Selena shifted. Her right eye started tingling bad enough that she had to rub it. _This is going to end badly, but how can I let them know? Agh, I hate this…_ Almost as if he could read her mind, Jonouchi voiced her thoughts exactly; "What the hell is he planning?!"

"Something bad," Selena said softly, not taking her eyes off Kaiba. He pulled off the robe as he neared the platform, revealing a white, high-collared dress shirt with silvery trim, white trousers, and polished white dress shoes.

"Welcome, all of you! Sit back and watch our Duel Monsters match!" Kaiba announced the crowd. "I have been challenged by and elderly gentleman who claims to be an undefeated master of Duel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters?! Grandpa and Kaiba-kun!?" Yugi exclaimed. He was still clearly worried, as Selena could see on his face. Like Selena, it appeared he was dreading what this could mean as well.

Selena bit her lip as Kaiba took his seat across from Yugi's grandpa. _I know whom I'm cheering for._

And so the Duel started.

Gasps from the crowd went up as the monsters from the cards were projected as holograms in the box. Selena hated to admit it, but she was impressed; it made it that much easier to see the skill level of the two duelists. But as she watched, the more she was thinking that with Grandpa Mutou's age, it couldn't be good for his health.

Even so, nobody, not even Yugi, could see which way the duel was leaning. His grandpa and Kaiba were that well matched.

Then came the end of the Duel. Grandpa Mutou summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Selena jumped up with a cheer, but it turned out to be too soon. In response, Kaiba summoned not one, not two, but three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Selena, Jonouchi, and Yugi fell silent as the crowd shouted, cheering Kaiba. What made it worse were the speakers in the holo-box allowed them to hear what Kaiba was saying.

"Despite the fact that Duel Monsters is so popular, I've only managed to find three collectors with the Blue-Eyes card other than yourself, old man." Kaiba said, smiling. "One in America; one in Germany; and one in Hong Kong. Of course, none of them were willing to part with their cards." He chuckled. "So I used my own…methods. I drove them bankrupt using my assets; made mafia connections; one was even driven to suicide."

Selena's blood ran cold. _Kaiba's not just the King of Assholes…he's a fucking devil himself!_ She thought. Her hand went to her pocket, over her own deck. _He'll do anything to get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon…and here I am with one in my deck too!_

"Here's your penalty game, old man!" Kaiba exclaimed, ripping Grandpa Mutou's Blue-Eyes card in half. He laughed. "Now I am the only one in the world who owns this card!" He gave Yugi's grandpa a cold glare that wasn't even _close_ to being human. "Time for your penalty game…."

He snapped his fingers as he left the box, and holograms of Duel monsters materialized. Once they had, they began assailing Yugi's grandpa. Selena could tell the old man wasn't up for it at all. _"GRANDPA!"_ Yugi shouted. "Kaiba, get grandpa out of there now! You should know he isn't as young as he used to be!"

Kaiba gave a humorless laugh. "I've tested simulations on humans before; any normal person won't last ten minutes before going insane. With as old as your grandfather is, I doubt he'll last five before he has a heart attack. Or worse." He smirked. "If you want me to stop it, you have to agree to participate in Death-T, Kaiba Land's _secret_ attraction." The grin that spread on his face was nothing less than evil. His voice was deadly soft as he spoke, "The 'Death Theme Park' I had constructed as my revenge!"

The crowd was shouting, but to Selena and her friends all was silent. Grandpa Mutou had lost a duel. Kaiba, their own classmate, had made it clear he'd do _anything_ to obtain his goal. Selena shivered involuntarily. If this was what he'd done to Yugi's grandpa…

Then what kind of 'surprise' did he have in store for the three of them?

_**000**_

**_For those of you who remember last chapter, you no doubt remember my little…fiasco with Solstice. I have a _severe_ dislike of rich people, and Kaiba is doing nothing to change that. In fact, he's just encouraging me in that little hatred. The only difference now is that I'm not going to be fighting for myself._**

**_I'm fighting for my friends._**

* * *

**So begins Death-T! What does Kaiba have in store for the gang? Will anyone die? And to what lengths will Selena go to protect her friends? We shall see.**

**Keep reading everyone! And don't forget to review!**


	28. Shut Up, Jonouchi

**And the monthly update is here again! Thanks go out to The Queen of Water, akira45, and guisniperman for their reviews. Next up are the favoriters! These thanks go out to GirlGryffindor and GreyWitch13 for favoriting this story, and to Mordmil for becoming a follower.**

**And now…enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

**Shut up, Jonouchi**

_**Death-T; a theme park of death Kaiba constructed just for his revenge against Yugi. Problem is, I don't know what the hell Yugi did to Kaiba in the first place! All I know is that Seto Kaiba is hell-bent on revenge, and that revenge is nothing short of seeing Yugi and those close to him dead.**_

_**But just because I don't know what happened between them, doesn't mean I won't stand by my friend's side. Added to that, I'll do anything to defend him.**_

_**000**_

"_GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"_

Selena was doing all she could to hold Yugi back. The normally level-headed boy was now about to loose it, and all that stood between Yugi and Kaiba was Selena's grip on the back of his jacket.

Kaiba only laughed. "Of course, on one condition." He said, holding up a finger. "That you take part in a special attraction I built, just for you: Death-T."

_Bad. Very, very bad._ Alarms were ringing in Selena's head. She was considering using her Eye right now, but she knew that doing that would push everyone away…again. Instead, she kept it inactive and tried to ignore the itching. "Kaiba, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Were you dropped on your head as a kid or something?!"

"Stay out of this, Kuro." Kaiba said, icily. "This is between me and Yugi. I don't need to explain anything to you."

"If you mess with my friends, then you're messing with me, end of story. What the hell is your plan, asshole?"

"I'll do it. I'll do anything; just get my grandpa out of there." Yugi's voice was almost a whisper. Selena was struck speechless at her friend's announcement.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her, then refocused his attention to Yugi. "Well then," he murmured. "All right, I'll explain this, now that we're in agreement.

"You see, I've been planning this rematch ever since my first defeat. At the top of this tower, there's been a dome built to house the final duel! To get there, you have to clear five death attractions, and with each one cleared you get one level closer to the top. If you survive all the attractions, then we'll get to duel."

"Yugi'll win, you creep." Selena said as Yugi's grandfather was carted off to the ER. She saw that Yugi's grandfather had given him his deck…Selena could only hope Yugi's skill with the deck would defeat Kaiba.

If he didn't…well, then Selena would take the asshole on herself.

And then Jonouchi stepped up next to them. "I'm going too." He said, glaring at Kaiba. "I could plant my fist in your face right here, but that'd mean nothin'. But there's one thing I know for sure; Selena's right, Yugi's gonna beat the snot outta you!"

"Don't forget about us!"

Selena turned to see Melhana and Honda vault the wall in front of the spectators. Melhana looked like she was the same height as Kaiba, and the pose she struck with her arms across her chest was intimidating. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, and she was wearing a black, faux-leather biker jacket with a blue T-shirt underneath it and black cargo pants. Honda on the other hand had a scowl on his face, his school uniform, and had a baby strapped to his back.

"What's with the brat?" Jonouchi asked.

"He's my sister's kid…I had to bring him to get him to shut up." Honda replied, right as the kid squealed "Kaiba-sama!"

"And I came with, so he had some semblance of sanity." Melhana added as Honda punched the kid in the head. "We saw everything, Yugi, and we're going with. Sounds like you could use all the help you can get."

Yugi smiled and nodded to the group. "Thanks, guys." He said quietly.

Jonouchi nodded in return and turned to Kaiba, his face set. "Kaiba! Show us where this game of yours starts!"

Kaiba smirked. Turning to the guards, he ordered, "Open the gates to Death-T!" He turned back to them with a cold smile on his face. "Enter the gate, Yugi. You'll get to lead you and your friends to your deaths."

Still glaring, the group walked past Kaiba into the hallway revealed by the hatchway. As she passed, Selena's eye flashed crimson, and then back to its normal black. She might have imagined it, but for a moment she thought she saw a tinge of fear in his blue eyes.

She smirked at it, just to throw him off.

"I'll be waiting for you at the top, Yugi!" Were Kaiba's last words as the door slammed shut behind them, locking them into the corridor.

"I don't like this," Jonouchi grumbled. "It looks like one of those freaky alien movies…" he shivered.

"…Probably gonna get eaten by some freaky bug thing…"

"Jonouchi, just shut up."

_**000**_

_**And so Death-T begins. Odd thing about Melhana is, seems she's been showing up in all sorts of interesting situations since we first met her, and this isn't going to be the last time either. But the more pressing matter is what Kaiba's first "game" is in Death-T. And, frankly, it's something twisted, knowing that psychotic sonofabitch.**_

* * *

_****_**As always, try and get at least three reviews! Even more, if you can! Till then, keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


	29. Death-T One: Electrify

**Before I get this chapter started, I'd like to send out thanks to guisniperman for his comment. And, of course, to all my readers who may not have accounts, but keep coming back for more!**

**Er, and, a bit of a warning…Selena's language. All through the Death-T arc, she's not going to be too sparing with the swearing and middle fingers, especially when it comes to Kaiba.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with it. YGO and everything that it has spawned is the property of Kazuki Takashi-sensei and NAS/TV Tokyo.)**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Death-T One: Electrify**

**_So now we've begun Death-T…oddly enough, the prelude to it was Jonouchi having a flashback to one of those old, corny sci-fi movies like _Starship Troopers_ or _Independence Day_. While he was being stupid at the time, he was also being sorta prophetic. True, we _weren't_ about to be eaten by giant alien bugs, but we_ were_ about to take on three professional killers in the deadliest game of laser tag ever invented._**

_**000**_

"I look stupid." Was Selena's first opinion of the vest.

"No way; they look great on you guys!" Anzu replied.

"Y'know, maybe it's a good think I'm opting out." Melhana said. "Selena's right; those thinks look ridiculous."

"Melhana!"

"Now that one of us agrees…here. Keep an eye on him." Honda handed his nephew to Anzu.

"What?! Hold it…Honda, is this your kid?" Anzu asked.

"Hell no! I'm just babysitting for my sister." Honda replied. "Just…keep the kid out of trouble. He can be a real pain."

"Um…okay…." Anzu said, taking the baby. Immediately he stuffed his face into her boobs. "Ugh…Honda, you sure he's not yours? And why didn't you hand him to Melhana?!"

"Because the kid's a perverted little booger, and I'd probably end up beating him senseless." Melhana said, eyeing the baby. "I'm not as…pervy-kid-friendly as Honda is."

"And Mellie's too scary…she's mean." The kid said.

"Quit calling me 'Mellie' and I _might_ consider lightening up, runt." Melhana growled through gritted teeth. "Oy! You four! Don't get your asses fried out there!"

"Gee, thanks for the support!" Jonouchi said. "Let's just get this over with…"

Once they were out on the field, the tiles on the floor flicked on, revealing that they were monitors. And each one showed an image of Kaiba's face. _Well, that's just lovely._ Selena thought.

"Yugi! I'd like to welcome you and your 'friends' to Death-T One: Stardust Shootout." Kaiba said. "Just a fair warning; your opponents are all professional mercenaries. Just because you have one more member on your team doesn't mean you'll win; I can guarantee that you'll all be blown to bits, just like a star going supernova."

"Yeah, here's what I think of that." Selena said, raising her middle finger. "Fuck you, Kaiba."

Kaiba only smirked. The monitors turned off with one final word from the CEO: "Have fun!"

Jonouchi snorted. "Get ready, you three!"

Yugi gripped his blaster ray, his face set. "We can't back down; Kaiba will stop at nothing to win!"

"You guys forgetting about me?" Honda said. "I once shot a sparrow out a window with my old BB gun. This'll be a piece of cake!"

"'Have fun' my ass." Selena grumbled. "This should be a cinch. Firing one of these should be a breeze, compared to a real pistol. Let's win!"

_Kaiba said the guys he had hired to go up against us were pros,_ Selena thought. She wasn't admitting it, but the thought of going up against trained killers scared her. And it scared her more than just a little bit. She twisted around to Honda. "When the heck're we going after them?" She mouthed.

Honda shook his head. "Not yet."

A minute passed. Jonouchi was getting fidgety. "Damn it Honda! Let's just get out there!" He whispered.

"Not yet, idiot!" Honda replied, just as quietly but just as agitated. "Let _them_ make the first move!"

About thirty seconds later Jonouchi climbed up onto one of the walls and shouted, "Here I come!"

"Jonouchi! YOU MORON!" Honda shouted after him. "Gah…that idiot. He's gonna get himself killed…"

"More like a hit to the balls," Selena groaned. "I'll go cover for that dipshit." And, despite Honda's warnings not to, she crept out along the path Jonouchi had taken over their heads.

She was taking aim at one of the mercenaries as Jonouchi nailed him in the face with a kick. Selena grinned and shot him a thumbs-up as the mercenary keeled over, out cold.

"Get them! Take them all out!" The second of the three shouted. From his accent, he was originally from the southern United States, and ex-military judging by the buzz-cut. Jonouchi ran like hell, but Selena ducked behind a nearby wall to avoid the shooting.

"Don't worry 'bout me! I'll fire from here!" Selena shouted to the boys, taking aim. The American wasn't in her line of sight anymore, but the third, black-haired one was. The girl bit her tongue, took aim, and fired at the sensor on his chest.

Nothing happened.

Wait…that's _not_ how laser tag works.

Something was off. Bigtime off.

Selena hesitated, and then decided to throw caution to the winds and do as Jonouchi did and take things to the physical level. If the laser tag guns weren't going to do anything, then her fists certainly would. Dropping her laser, she ran to the mercenary she'd just shot at and tackled him to the ground. He fell with a grunt, and threw Selena off. She was getting up to try for another assault on him as he grabbed his laser.

And then he fired before Selena had her balance.

It didn't hit her sensor directly; only bounced off the edge. But it was enough to send a shock through her entire body. She might have been screaming, she had no idea. All she knew was that one of the guys shouted her name right before she blacked out.

_**000**_

"Ow…."

"Easy sitting up. According to Yugi and Honda, the shot you took was way different from the shots the other three were taking."

Selena grunted and pushed herself up onto her elbows. They were back in the ready room for the game…that is, _she_ was back in the ready room. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Something screwy." Melhana said. "Honda went out there alone. Turns out Kaiba rigged the laser guns you guys had so they were only toys. The ones those mercenaries had were the real deal. Jonouchi's got the idea that if Kaiba knew you guys knew Anzu, he wouldn't have given her one of the real ones, either."

"Hold it; Honda went in there _alone?!"_ Selena asked, her eyes wide. She shot up the rest of the way into a sitting position. She regretted it. "What's he thinking?!"

"I have no idea." Melhana sighed. "I told him it was a bad idea…."

Right as the Egyptian said it, Honda came walking back, whistling and unscathed. "Looks like we're the winners," he said with a cocky grin.

Selena blinked a few times, then grinned. _Take that, Kaiba._

_**000**_

_**What I would like to know is **_**why**_**I had to be the one to let them know the game was rigged. Then again, bad luck I suppose. Nothing I'm not used to, at least. But if Death-T 1 was bad, then level two could only be worse. Of course, Kaiba couldn't have made anything easy for us…figures.**_

* * *

**Nothing like near-death experiences. For those of you who've read the manga, I don't need to tell you that things are only gonna get harder for the gang. Till then, a quick poll; what chapter do you think Selena will divulge about her Demon Eye to Yugi and company?**

**And in other news; I'm working on two new writing projects. The first of these is a fanfic based on Gaia Online's zOMG MMO. I'm not entirely sure when this will be published, or if it'll even be up here. If it do put it online, I'll be sure to let you all know!**

**The second writing project is a bit more current; a trio of original short stories based around a pair of twins with the name Frost. I know for sure this is going to be up on my DeviantART account (the username is the same, minus the space, so no worries there), but I'd like to know from you guys: do you want the Frost Trilogy to be up on FictionPress? I'm putting out this announcement in all three of my fanfictions, so I apologize to those of you who read all three if I'm being repetitive. Either way, I'm looking forward to your opinions on these! **

**As always, keep reading everyone!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	30. Silence is Golden

Another month has passed, and I've got yet another chapter for Through Another's Eyes written up and ready for publishing!

My first thanks goes out to xXYuseiXAkikoXx for adding this story to his/her favorites/alerts list. Cookie!

The next thank-yous are for my reviewers, for their support via reviews and reading;

-First virtual thank-you cookie goes out to akira45. Oddly enough, I think you read my mind there…that's actually approximately when Selena tells everyone about her right eye.

-Second is for guisniperman. I know that one was a bit short…Selena spent all the good stuff with Honda out cold thanks to Kaiba's rigged game of laser tag. The average page count of each chapter is approximately five pages. This isn't exact; it doesn't include the chapters I've got written in reserve, as I just counted up the chapters I've got up on here plus this one. I assure you, though, that the pages get longer as the Death-T arc goes on.

-And the third and final thanks cookie is for The Queen of Water. Chapter 30 is now here, so enjoy!

Chapter 30

**Silence Is Golden**

So we've passed level 1 of Kaiba's "Death Themepark", so now it's on to level 2. Just one little snarl; getting through the minigame his freaky little butler has designed for us. How fun. Not.

_**000**_

"I don't like this, guys…."

Selena sighed. "That's the fourth time you've said that, Jonouchi. We get the memo; you're scared."

Jonouchi bristled. "I'm not scared!"

Selena cocked an eyebrow and sniffed. "Coulda fooled me." She grumbled. "You seem more afraid of this tunnel than one of my family's cats are of the washing machine."

Jonouchi mumbled something that could've been an argument, but Selena ignored it. The "themepark" Kaiba had set up for them was setting her eye tingling again. Not thinking, she scratched at it.

"Selena, something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Selena grunted in reply. "My eye itches," she answered. Not a lie, exactly. Just…not quite the truth.

"Maybe you're allergic to stupid," Melhana said, jerking her thumb over to Jonouchi. He bristled once again.

Selena couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe," she said. "But…what Kaiba's got planned has me on edge. I don't like any of this."

"I know what you mean," Yugi said. "Kaiba seemed so nice in school…I guess we were way wrong. I can't believe he'd do anything like this…."

"Well, he has." Honda said. "All we can do is keep walking forward. It's the only way we can beat the asshole."

_Or, just blast our way to the top and punch the little shit in the face._ Selena thought. _But I don't think those laser guns would work on anything other than those vests, and I didn't bring my Glock. Then again, I don't think we'd get very far on just one magazine…_

Selena's thoughts were interrupted by a creepy cackle and Jonouchi flipping out. And then said teenage stomping on her foot, which resulted in Selena screaming in his ear and punching him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Watch where your feet are going the next time you freak out, idiot!" Selena replied, yanking her toes out from under Jonouchi's heel. "Your feet are as hard as your head."

"Welcome, welcome!" The source of the cackle said. It was the butler from Kaiba's mansion. "I will be your guide to the next attraction; the Murderer's Mansion!"

"I don't like the sounds of this…" Jonouchi whined.

"That's because you're letting your case of the willies get the better of you." Honda sighed.

The butler only laughed again. "If you will be so kind as to follow me…."

He led them to a car that ran along a track. "We have to _ride_ this?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course!" The butler said. "This will take you to the next attraction. Provided you survive the trip, that is…"

"What do you mean by that?" Selena asked.

The butler only laughed. It was starting to get on Selena's nerves. "You'll find out." He looked on as they took their seats. "I presume you're all comfortable?"

"The seats are metal; not really." Melhana deadpanned. Her comment only caused the butler to grin. "That, and it's too short for me."

If the creepy butler heard her, he ignored it. "Excellent," he said, and pressed a button on a control he'd pulled out of his robe. Restraints snapped around their wrists and ankles from the chairs, and restraining caps came down on their heads. "How about now?"

"What the—what's going on? What is this?!" Yugi demanded. Since their heads and arms were bound, Selena couldn't twist around to see the teenager. Instead, she could only swear at Kaiba in her head and try and figure out if her Eye would do any good in the situation. Given the fact that she was still recovering from the shock in the previous level, not much. She still felt like she was going to heave.

The butler cackled like before. "This is the beginning of our game of death." He said. "First of all, this ride leads to the main attraction of this level, the Murderer's Mansion. After all, only in a theme park of such terror and fear can such an attraction exist!"

_That, and in Kaiba's twisted brain._ Selena thought.

"Now…on the way to the murderer's mansion, there is a nice little prologue to the story. This electric chair ride, which I am sure you will all enjoy!" The butler continued, not bothering to hide his glee. "However, if you are unlucky, you just might end your life in this minigame!"

"Electric chair ride?! What the _fuck—"_

"Now, now; do control your language." The butler admonished Jonouchi. "As for the rules, allow me to explain. As you've already guessed, those chairs you're sitting in are electric chairs. They're certified and operational, and they've all sent many criminals to the next world.

"Soon we will enter the darkness of the ride itself. During the ride, you must not make a sound, under any circumstances! If you do, your voice will be picked up by the sensor in your caps and send ten million volts of electricity through your bodies!"

_He's going to cook us in our seats._ Selena thought. _And right after I had my own little near-death experience. Kaiba, you _really_ know how to piss a person off. Once this is over, I'm gonna strangle you for this. Or at least give you a nice, solid punch._

"Awright! Nobody make any sounds!"

"You're the one most likely to scream, idiot."

"Oh, right…" Jonouchi wilted in his seat at Honda's retort.

"As the guide, I will participate as well." The creepy butler said, taking his own seat. He was automatically strapped in as well. "To preserve fairness, I am bound by the same rules. If I make any sound, the electricity will flow.

"Now, on with the tour."

The car began to move. Selena held back a snicker at the thought of what would happen if the creepy little butler had a really loud fart, and pushed the thought out of her mind before she burst out laughing. She didn't want to survive one electrocution only to be killed by another.

What made it really funny was the fact that the "ride's" attractions consisted of corny haunted-house jokes. Rather than flip out, as Jonouchi was desperately trying _not_ to do, Selena bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. The same went for the air jets that blasted out at them.

It was when the little hands started touchy-touchy and feely-feely did she bite down hard enough to draw blood. Rather than being amused, she really did feel like she was going to scream. Not out of fear; more like scream the word "PERVERT!" at the top of her lungs.

Hence, why she was biting her lip so hard.

Then came a smell that made her want to hold her nose. Baby poop.

And then a scream…and the smell of cooking flesh.

"Finally…we survived the trip, somehow." Honda said when the car stopped. Their hands were freed, meaning he could push the cap off his head. Selena did the same, and wrapped her arms around herself. She still felt violated from the little hands.

Looking around at the now-fried butler, she saw that there was indeed baby poo in his lap. And it was still smoldering. And stinking.

"Everyone in one piece still?" Melhana asked. "Yugi? Anzu? Selena? Jonouchi…oh geez."

"He fainted!" Honda groaned. "I guess that's what saved him…he got so scared he passed out!"

"At least he didn't wet himself first," Selena said, chuckling. Honda made an "ew" sound in his throat as Selena poked at Jonouchi. He didn't come around, so she poked him harder.

He awoke with a scream.

"The ride's over, Jonouchi." Yugi said, sweatdropping.

"Er…oh. I knew that." Jonouchi said, pulling his cap off.

"Uh-huh. Suuuure you did." Melhana said. She looked up at their destination. "We're here.

"The Murderer's Mansion."

_**000**_

_**The joys of being me. Haunted house rides don't scare me; they make me laugh. Then again, there isn't much that **_**does**_** scare me, to be honest. Near-death experiences aren't unknown to me, though they're far from liked. I really didn't like my almost-electrocution, and I sure as hell wasn't going to enjoy having another round of that. But of course, Kaiba's all about fucking with our heads.**_

_**The challenge he had in the Mansion, however, would cause me to have to reveal everything to my newfound friends.**_


	31. Death T2: Bathed in Blood

**Gomenasai, everyone! So sorry I didn't update last month; Murphy's Law was in effect much of the time. So, to make up for last month, I'm going to be adding two chapters this month!**

**As for the delay, it involved a nasty combination of my mom's muffler dying and the stomach flu. The whole explanation is in the Author's Note at the beginning of **_**Remembrance**_**, my Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfic, and I'm just a bit too lazy to recount it in full detail here. But, now my mom's muffler is fixed (no, it didn't completely drop out of the undercarriage; that would've prevented us from getting home **_**at all**_**. It just stopped muffling) and everyone is over the flu, which means the updates can continue!**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the previous chapters, I'm just going to stop the copy-and-pasting it into every chapter. **

**And, a bit of a warning…Selena's got a mouth. Please forgive her cussing at Kaiba! He **_**does**_** deserve it, after all.**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

**Death-T Two: Bathed in Blood**

_**Remember what I said last chapter about Kaiba being all about fucking with our heads? I wasn't joking. Before I start this little tale, let me tell you a little story. **_

_**The previous summer there'd been a murder down at Domino Lake. Ten Boy Scouts were reduced to ground meat in one night, and the suspected killer was known as "The Chopman". What myself, Yugi, and our friends knew was that he was still at large. What we didn't know was that Kaiba has some rather unsavory connections….**_

_**000**_

"Creepy," Jonouchi said, glancing around.

"You said that about the 'ride' we went on." Melhana deadpanned. The group had just entered the Murderer's Mansion, and they were now clueless as to what to do.

"I know…but it is!" Jonouchi repeated.

Selena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jonouchi…just be quiet. Please." Her tone was firm, but her heart wasn't. The "haunted house" wasn't what had her concerned so much as her fear for Grandpa Mutou's safety. He might be full of energy, but still…the guy was pushing eighty. According to Yugi, the deck had alerted him to the fact that his grandfather's condition wasn't the best.

She didn't know about anyone else, but Selena knew that something like that wasn't to be doubted. If Yugi could pick up vibes like that from his grandfather's deck, then he had some kind of psychic—most likely empathic—ability in him. She doubted the kid knew, though.

Bringing herself back to the present, Selena paused to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Things were getting worse by the minute, making her right eye itchier than ever.

"This is setting you off, too, isn't it?" Melhana asked.

Selena jumped. She hadn't heard the Egyptian girl come up behind her. She was a ninja. "Yeah…it doesn't feel right."

Melhana nodded. "I know. I don't like it either." She replied. For a second Selena thought she could smell dragon's blood incense, but it was so brief that she must've imagined it.

Still…there was something about the student from Egypt that was…different.

In fact, it almost reminded her of the "other Yugi".

Shaking her head, Selena refocused on the problem at hand. Right now, they had bigger problems.

Such as getting out of this fear festival alive.

"Bah! Even the stairs are blocked off!" Honda said from the stairs. "There isn't any second floor!"

"Guys, this just ain't right." Jonouchi said, crossing his arms. "First the doors get locked on us, now there's no second floor…just what the hell is Kaiba planning?"

"This coming from the guy who nearly wet himself on the ride here?" Honda deadpanned, leaning on the banister. "Need I remind you that the only thing that saved you from electrocution was the fact that you passed out."

"Sh-shut up, asshole." Jonouchi grumbled.

Honda was about to reply as a hologram of Kaiba was projected at the top of the stairs. "He-he's floating!" Jonouchi yelped.

"It's just a hologram, scaredy cat." Anzu said, sweatdropping.

Kaiba chuckled. "I was waiting for you to show up." He said. "Welcome to the Murder's Mansion, Yugi. As you've already found out, there is no exit…at least, not one that's obvious." He waved his hand around the room. "However, I did leave you a clue as to where it is. A word of warning, though; if you don't escape soon, something rather bad will happen."

"And what would that be?" Jonouchi growled. Selena was worried she'd have to hold back the short-tempered teenager. Either that or let him try and punch the hologram, only to faceplant on the steps….

Kaiba grinned. "But that wouldn't be any fun!" He replied. Selena resisted the urge to flip him off. "As for why this is called the Murderer's Mansion, there is a serial killer in this building.

"If you'll all think back to last summer, I believe you'll recall the murders down at Domino Lake. A group of ten Boy Scouts and their troop leaders were camping down at the grounds there…and they were all killed in one night." Kaiba wasn't lying; Selena had heard about the murders, albeit a bit later than everyone else. Yugi had sent her a newspaper clipping with the story in it. "Their bodies could only be identified with DNA; not even a master of puzzles could have put them together again. They were mincemeat…_all of them_.

"After that, the police dubbed the suspect 'the Chopman'. To this day, he's still at large." He paused for effect. Selena's mind had been racing all through Kaiba's explanation. The only possible reason for it was….

Shit.

Kaiba's grin widened as he saw realization dawn on all their faces. "That's right, Yugi…the Chopman is right here, somewhere in the mansion." He said, clearly trying to keep from laughing. "You see, cruelty is a valued commodity at Kaiba Corporation. We scouted out the Chopman to be the main attraction for this level of the theme park." He laughed. "Will you be able to lead your friends out of here without meeting the Chopman, Yugi?"

"You bastard," Selena growled. She held up her middle finger to Kaiba. "Fuck you, bastard! Far as I care, you can keep your sadistic mindfucks to yourself!"

Kaiba frowned. "Temper, Kuro." He said. Selena wasn't fazed. Tilting his head, he indicated the far wall. "See those holes in the wall? They're your ticket out. On the other side, there's one switch for each of you. If you press the right switch, the exit will be revealed. If you don't, well…let's just say you kids might need an ambulance."

Selena gave Kaiba one last glare before dropping her middle finger. She wished she had her Glock with her, but it was safe in her safe back at the game shop…and she wanted to keep it that way. The gang didn't know she had a gun, and a license to go with it.

"Why are you so suspicious, Yugi? You'll never get out unless you press the right switch."

Selena resisted the urge to give Kaiba the finger…again. Instead, she studied the numbers above the six holes in the wall: 1, 00, 01, 10, 11, and 0. She didn't like it, but Selena couldn't see any other way out; they had to stick their hands through the holes.

For once, she agreed with Jonouchi. This entire thing was just screaming _wrong._

Tentatively, Selena stuck her hand through the hole with the 0 above it, on the far end. As soon as she did so, a cuff snapped shut around her wrist. Judging from the multiple snaps, and outbursts from her friends, the same had happened to everyone else.

"The fuck…? Our hands are trapped!" The outburst came from Jonouchi, between Melhana and Honda. He looked up. "Th-th-that's a-a—"

"A Guillotine!" Selena switched to English and twisted around to shout at Kaiba. "What kind of sick shit is this, you freak?! What are you, some kind of nutjob who gets kicks out of being a shittard?!"

Kaiba only laughed. "Here is where the game begins! One of the switches will stop the guillotine from cutting off your hands, and free them!" He said. "You only get one guess, though; press the wrong one, and the blade will drop. And at the end of the five-minute time limit…" he held up his hand and drew a long cut across his wrist. "Say goodbye to your hands.

"Meh heh…I've left a clue in this room. Have fun," and with that, the hologram vanished.

Selena swore under her breath. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire,_ she thought. _Or, more like out of the fire and into the core of the sun in this case. One guess at the right switch, and five minutes before the guillotine drops and we all become handless. And if we press the wrong switch, we'll all loose a hand anyway. And a clue in this room somewhere…it would've been nice if the fuck nugget had told us that tidbit _before_ we stuck our hands in here._

"How're we gonna find the right switch? This is impossible! I've had it with all these games!" Honda burst out, mad.

"Calm down, Honda. These numbers must mean something. 00…01…10…." Yugi trailed off as the realization hit him. He wasn't the only one who put things together.

Anzu had as well. "Isn't that a computer code of some kind?" She asked.

Selena nodded. "Binary. I think…" She took a look at all the numbers above their holes. "I'm thinking…we might be able to knock mine and Melhana's switches out of the equation. We're the only ones with single numbers."

"Well, you guys had better finish figuring out the puzzle." Honda said. "We've got two minutes left."

"Gah! Kaiba said that hint was in this room somewhere!" Jonouchi said, freaking out. Again. "But we can't go looking for it like this!"

"I don't think we have to," Yugi said, digging in his pocket with his free hand. "I found this when we first came in." He handed the scrap of paper he'd pulled out to Honda, who was just as bemused as before.

"'Blood'? Sounds more like a lame attempt at creepiness than a clue." He said.

"I found that in the room, stuck to a suit of armor." Yugi replied. "It has to mean something—" He was cut off by a click and a whoosh.

Their five minutes were up. The guillotine had been released.

"Shit!" Jonouchi yelped. Honda swore as well, more strongly than Jonouchi. Yugi screwed up his face, waiting for the inevitable, Anzu couldn't look away….

Thinking quickly, Selena did the one thing she could think of; activate her Demon Eye. Her iris went red, cornea went black, and pupil turned to a slit as she released the power. The guillotine stopped, and Selena kept her eyes on it without blinking. Her left side was facing Anzu and the others, meaning they wouldn't see her right eye, but still…

She had to keep the giant blade in place long enough to allow the others to figure out the clue.

"Selena, what…?"

Selena growled in her throat. "Just solve that damned clue," She replied, concentrating on keeping the guillotine in place. "I don't know how long I can hold the damned thing…hurry!"

Honda yelled, "I hate puzzles like this! Letters and numbers give me a headache!"

"There's a lot of stuff that gives you a headache, Honda." Melhana said. "That's beside the point; Selena's bought us time, somehow. We need to solve the stupid thing!"

Yugi nodded. His face was set, but Selena could see he was getting paler by the second. "I can't…I can't solve it!" He finally burst out. "I'm sorry, but I just—"

"DON'T SAY CAN'T!" Selena bellowed. "Damn it, Yugi Mutou, if you solved the Millennium Puzzle you should be able to solve that little riddle!" _You've _got_ to solve it._ She thought to herself.

As she did, the guillotine slipped. Swearing, Selena got a grip on it again. _Can't hold it much longer,_ she thought, growling deep in her throat. Sweat was beading on her brow from the strain of maintaining the psychic grip on the guillotine, but she dare not let it slip again. It was too close to cutting off their hands. _Damn it, Yugi…solve that riddle already…!_

Again, the guillotine quivered. Selena managed to keep her hold on it, but just barely. Just then, Yugi looked from the paper, to the hole Anzu's hand was in, then back to the paper again. "I think I've got it, guys!" He shouted. "Anzu, press your switch!"

"You sure?" Selena and Anzu asked at the same time.

Yugi nodded. His face was set in such a way that he didn't need to utter words.

Selena gulped. She could feel her grip on the guillotine slipping. "You'd better be right, Yugi!" She said as she finally let go.

A few seconds after, Anzu pressed her switch. It felt like longer, because Selena had closed her eyes. After she decided that her hand was still there, she opened her eyes to see that the guillotine was locked in place, a few inches above their wrists. The cuffs clicked open, freeing their hands.

Selena pulled hers out, shaking. She was breathing as if she'd just got done running a marathon. She rubbed the wrist that had been trapped. _That was…too scary._ She thought. Apparently, she was visibly trembling, as Honda asked her if she was all right.

Selena nodded. "Yeah…I think." She replied. She'd never used telekinesis on that level before…or under that much stress. The most she'd ever done was lock a door or pick up a pen. Never had she stopped a giant blade in its tracks before. In her exhaustion, Selena was quietly jumping for joy.

"You don't look very okay." Anzu said. "What _was_ that, anyway?"

"I…." Selena trailed off. She had to answer, she knew, but… "I'm…not normal. But I can't answer that right now."

Honda crossed his arms. "And why's that?" He asked.

Selena bit her lip. It was happening again; she'd made friends, only to have them reject her. She knew it'd happen eventually. "I…it's the reason I've never had friends before." She said. "If we get out of here…no, _when_ we get out of here, then I'll explain." She held up the Vulcan "live long and prosper" sign. "I promise." _And then doom myself to loneliness…again._

"We'll hold ya to that, Selena." Jonouchi said. He looked around. "Uh…where'd that little brat go?"

"He's right where we…left...him…. Shit." Selena said, looking.

Johji was gone.

_**000**_

_**So we survived that one. I've promised to tell the gang about my powers, and I know I won't get out of it. Either way, it's best they find out the nice way rather than making their own conclusions. There's also the hope that if I tell them the whole truth, I may not spend my entire life alone after all. Considering, Yugi was the first person to ever hold out a hand in friendship—true, trusting friendship—rather than to hurt me. If he and his friends can look at me as a friend and not a freak, then there's a chance that what I am won't push them away.**_

_**It's a chance I'm willing to take.**_

* * *

**Yugi and crew are putting things together when it comes to Selena's abilities, which means she's going to have to explain everything soon. And, this time by 'soon' I mean within the next three chapters.**

**And now, since I didn't get them in before the chapter, the thanks to everyone! This time it's all reviews, so thank you to The Queen of Water, akira45, guisniperman, xXYuseiXAkikoXx. To gui, I'm going to skip over several chapters in between this and the Monster World arc, and even in there I'm going to try and condense some of the duels. I may end up skipping a few, simply because of the fact that this story focuses on Selena and I want to highlight some of her duels as well. **

**And normally I'd say until next time and sign out, but I've got another chapter to update, hopefully within the hour. Stay tuned!**


	32. Dance with the Chopman

**Remember my promise last chapter that I'd update twice this month? I'm going to uphold that. This next chapter concludes the second level of Death-T, and makes Selena swear even more…not that _that's_ anything new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it. The series is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, and the rights belong to him.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Dance With the Chopman**

_**So far, we've been in a game of laser death tag, brushed electrocution, and nearly had our hands cut off. Normally, this would be one of those "things can't get any worse" situations, but seeing as we're dealing with Kaiba here…yeah. Things **_**can**_** get worse. A lot worse. **_

_**And the fact that Jonouchi comes pretty damned close to becoming ground idiot embodies that.**_

_**000**_

"Things can't get any worse, I guess."

Melhana bonked Honda on the head. "Dipstick, now that you just opened your mouth things are gonna get ten times worse." She said. "Geez…_why_ did I have to come with you?"

"I needed a friendly face to help deal with the bitchy kid?" Honda asked, shrugging.

Melhana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Again, why me?"

"Hey, it's not all bad." Anzu said. "Try having to carry the mini perv."

"Yeah…" Melhana said. "You'd think that having grown up with boys, I'd be able to deal with these dipsticks. Then again, the boys I'm used to are three annoying little twerps—"

"Uh, guys…we're missing Johji."

Honda slapped a hand to his head. "Aw, man." He groaned. "Just great."

"Told ya it'd get worse." Melhana said. She stepped over to a trapdoor. She paused to pull it up before turning back to the group. "I think this is where he was taken," her face was hard.

"Whaddaya wanna bet it leads to some other freaky game of Kaiba's?" Jonouchi grumbled.

"Don't say that," Selena said. Then again… "Okay, correction: you might be right about that. But shut up anyway."

And that's when Johji screamed. "Yep, he's down there." Anzu deadpanned. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Selena said. "Then Yugi can go after me; Melhana, bring up the rear. Everyone else gets in between Yugi and Mel."

Melhana and Yugi nodded. "What're we; chop liver?" Jonouchi snapped.

"No; you're a couple of scaredy cats who scream at the littlest spider." Anzu answered, still deadpan.

_Of all the people to become friends with, it has to be these clowns,_ Selena thought, landing on her feet. It wasn't until Yugi descended that she noticed the stairs. _Oops…._

"Guys…I don't like this." Honda said.

"Not this again," Selena snorted. "Look, if it's too dark for you, tough. I forgot my flashlight at home."

"No, I agree with Honda in this one." Melhana said. "The air's off; it's making my scalp tingle. And when that happens, it doesn't bode well."

Yugi nodded. "It's creeping me out, too." He said. "I don't get it; what could make Kaiba do all this?"

"He's off his rocker, bigtime." Selena said. "That's why. My guess is why he's so pissed at you though. The only times you guys have met is in your grandpa's shop and in class a few times."

"I know, that's what freaks me out." Yugi replied. "Whatever he's mad about, he's convinced it's something _I_ did."

Jonouchi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We can figure out what's eating that pompous windbag once we're outta here; who knows, maybe Selena'll even punch him."

Selena snorted at that. "Yeah, and you'll become student of the year." She replied. "One can always dream, I guess."

"Hold up, guys." Anzu said from behind them. "Melhana, what's wrong?"

Turning, Selena and the others saw that the Egyptian girl was standing completely still, her eyes closed and fingers twitching to some unheard beat. "Uh, Melhana?" Yugi prompted.

All of a sudden, Melhana's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Honda and Yugi by the collars. "Get down!" She barked at the rest of them. "Now!"

Selena pulled Anzu and Jonouchi down with her right before several bullets flew over her head. As they did, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. They weren't normal bullets…

"No! Stay down!" Selena growled, pulling Jonouchi back down as he tried getting up. Again, the bullets swung back, and embedded themselves in the wall behind them. She looked up, and whistled. They were fairly large-caliber bullets; she didn't want to think about what would've happened if they'd made contact with anyone.

"What _were_ those?" Anzu asked. "Why'd they change direction in midair?"

Selena swallowed. Her mouth was dry. "They were psychically enhanced." She said. "I could tell because they made the hairs on the back of my neck tingle." She paused, not knowing if she should continue.

"There's something weird about you, Selena." Yugi said. It was a statement, not a question.

Selena nodded slowly as they group started moving again. "I was born that way," She replied, not meaning it as a joke. "And because of those bullets, I know who's on Kaiba's payroll now." She glanced at Yugi as she spoke. "A guy going by X. He's got a beef against me just like Kaiba's got with you."

"Great; so we're dealing with two nutjobs?" Jonouchi asked.

"No; you guys only have to deal with Kaiba." Selena replied. "X is only after me. Though, to be honest, the last time I saw him he was a little insane."

"Comforting." Anzu and Honda said at once.

"Heeeey! Over here!"

Selena and the others turned to where Johji's voice was coming from. The baby was sitting on a pedestal in the center of what looked like a dungeon cell, seemingly alone. "That's right! I'm right here, waiting for you guys to rescue me!"

Jonouchi leaned over to Honda and whispered, "I say we leave him there and go."

Honda sighed and shrugged. "So do I, but if we leave him my sis'll skin me alive."

Johji pouted in a very cute-baby-like way. "Pleeeeaaasssse help me. I'm too cute to die!"

Selena groaned. "And now he's pulling the cute baby routine…" she grumbled. "Honda, please, can't you just lie to your sister and say he was kidnapped?"

"Again; she would skin me alive." Honda replied. "Though I really wish we _could_ leave him here. I sure wouldn't miss the brat."

"Seconded." Melhana said, raising a hand. "Perv-o over there kept on trying to get out of his baby carrier and grope my boobs."

"I was hungry!" Johji protested.

Melhana snorted. "Sorry, kid; eighteen months is a bit old to still be breast-feeding." She replied. She crossed her arms. "I'm with Selena; I say we report the kid missing and move on. I don't like this."

Johji scowled. He turned and said something to someone the group couldn't see.

"He's talkin' to someone!" Jonouchi snapped.

"And I don't think the someone he's talking to is someone we want to meet." Selena said, backing up. She heard a brutish grunt, and a screen flicked on in the gloom of the chamber.

It was Kaiba. Again. He smiled. "What do you think, everyone? I hope you're enjoying Kaiba Land's games of death."

"Kaiba! I don't know where you're hiding, but if you've got any balls you'd come out and talk to us in person!" Jonouchi shouted. "So help me, when I get my hands on you—"

"Jonouchi, down!" Honda said, grabbing Jonouchi from behind. "That's a _TV screen_, not Kaiba himself."

_Yeah; if it were, I'd probably have already punched him._ Selena thought. "What've you got to say now, asshole?"

"You're a firecracker, Selena. And before you make a smart comment, I mean that as a compliment." Kaiba said. "Just a bit of trivia; while card games are my favorite, chess is a close second. All of you are right now living chess pieces on the giant game board that is Kaiba Land. And each movement, each action on your part, brings me even closer to checkmate. And I'm enjoying the sight immensely." He rested his chin on one hand. "Now, about the next game…."

As he trailed off, two large, meaty hands came forward to grasp Johji. The little kid let out a little squeak, but that was all the sound he made. "You'll be playing it in here with the Chopman. I told you that I'd tracked him down and convinced him to take part in this. It was quite easy; all I had to do was tell him he'd have plenty of people to mutilate."

"You're sick," Melhana snarled. Again, that red glow enveloped her body and dragon's blood incense filled the air for a moment. It faded as quickly as it came. "Allying yourself with a mass-murdering wacko; you're as much a psychopath as he is. Only, you're smarter."

Kaiba dipped his head in acknowledgement. "One of you will have to be selected to enter this room," he continued. "And if you refuse, this child will die.

"You can't avoid this game, Yugi." Kaiba smirked, his eyes flashing with some of the insanity Selena knew was there. "Or do you want to see this child's head roll?"

"Don't you dare touch him, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted.

Honda swore. "Damn it…I'll go." He said, starting forward. Jonouchi, however, stopped him. "Jonouchi, you're not seriously gonna do this, are you?"

Jonouchi nodded. "I hate to admit it, but that perverted little brat saved our skins more than once." He said. "I don't like it, and I hate the brat's guts, but I pay the debts I owe. Even to that little turd."

Right after Jonouchi entered the small room, the door slammed shut, locked. Pulling, and then kicking at it, Selena found that it was locked from inside the door itself. They weren't going to open it anytime soon.

"Shit…locked." Honda growled. "Jonouchi…."

"He'll get outta there," Selena said, attempting to calm him. Even as she said the words, she couldn't help but admit that she was a bit on the panicky side herself. Things just got worse and worse.

She didn't want to die.

More than that, she didn't want to see one of her _friends_ die.

She heard a click, followed by Jonouchi swearing and grumbling at Johji, and the laughing of the Chopman. Selena was sickened by what she saw; the Chopman was all muscle and a potbelly, and _huge._ His face was covered by a mask that looked like it was patched together and sewn directly _onto_ his face. His teeth were uneven, and Selena couldn't discern hardly any intelligence in his brutish eyes.

The Chopman wouldn't win this out of skill or strategy, Selena thought as the serial killer climbed clumsily up on the podium, but out of brute strength.

"Hey! Any of you guys got a wire or something?!" Jonouchi asked, turning to face them. Selena could see that he'd been chained to the Chopman by a chain run through a ring on the podium. "Or something with a point so I can pick the lock!"

Yugi nodded. "We'll see if we can find something!" He replied, running off.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Honda said before he went to search as well. Selena nodded in agreement and started off as well. As she ran back down the hall, she could hear a chainsaw going and Jonouchi yelping.

Biting the inside of her cheek and trying to block out the images running through her mind, Selena tried to find something that could be used to pick the lock. Nothing…at least, nothing that she could see. _If only I was in there…I'd be able to use telekinesis to counteract that brute's strength, but I'm not…._

Then it hit her; if she could use telekinesis…then she might still be able to help out Jonouchi, albeit less directly.

Hey, it was worth a shot at least.

Running back to the cell, she met up with Honda and Yugi. "Find anything?" She asked. Both boys shook their heads. She heard Jonouchi swear—loudly—in the cell, barely heard over the chainsaw. "I've got an idea…dunno if it'll work, but it's worth a shot at least…."

"What're you thinking?" Yugi asked.

Selena wet her lips. "Something similar to what I pulled with that guillotine…" she replied.

"And if it doesn't work…?"

She laughed nervously. "Er…I don't have a Plan B yet."

"It had better work, or we'll be playing jigsaw puzzle with Jonouchi." Honda said, glancing back into the cell.

_My thoughts exactly,_ Selena thought, peering into the cell and concentrating on the chainsaw…if she could get it to stop up, then they'd be able to buy themselves some time for Jonouchi to get out of there….

Her iris glowed red as she focused, and something that smelled like lilacs drifted through the hallway. It seemed all she could see was the chainsaw, and right as it was going for Jonouchi….

It jammed.

"What?!" Kaiba's yelp of surprise was audible through the monitor strapped to the Chopman. Said serial killer was also unhappy that his favorite toy was broken.

"Id's not worging," The Chopman said, swinging the chainsaw around, trying to get it unjammed. Once…twice it came close to taking Jonouchi's head off with pure force, even with the fact that it was no longer operating.

"All right, we've got some wiggle room," Selena said. "Ideas, anyone?"

"Yeah—ideas would be really nice right now!" Jonouchi yelped, this time dodging the Chopman and his swinging chainsaw. "Preferably _before_ the crazy murderer pops my head off like a bottlecap!"

Yugi's eyes were sweeping the room before they landed on something. "Jonouchi, the candles!" He said, pointing. It wasn't easy, as he was shorter than the rest of them and was straining just to see through the door's small window. "See if you can get one of them!"

"They aren't even bolted down…" Jonouchi said. "What d'you—Ah-hah! I get it!" He grinned, pulling the candle off the holder and started picking the lock on his cuff.

About ten seconds later the Chopman succeeded in getting his chainsaw unjammed. "Bwah hahaha! I cud you ub! Cobe here!" He pulled.

And ripped the door right off its hinges.

Even better; Jonouchi had attached the holder, candle and all, to the bars of the door with the handcuff. The look on Kaiba's face was enough to send Selena into giggles…. Too bad she'd forgotten her phone at the game shop; she'd have snapped a picture.

Jonouchi smirked. "Thanks for opening the door, you big lug!" He said. "I just used that monster strength of yours to _my_ advantage. Too bad for you, Kaiba," now he was addressing Kaiba directly, "when you teamed up with the Chopman it was a match made in the lowest level of Hell. A demon's mind with a monster's power…." He turned and flipped off Kaiba as the candle ignited the oil on the floor.

"Let's knock out the next one and get out of here, guys." Honda said. Selena grinned at the suggestion.

_**000**_

**_And so, the Chopman burned alive. To this day the case involving the Chopman is a cold case, and I'm hoping it stays that way. Needless to say, if the police ever found out the truth about how the big brute was killed, my friends, Kaiba, and me would all be arrested._**

**_The next game of Kaiba's, however, would force me to explain everything to my friends. I just hope they don't abandon me…._**

* * *

**Closer and closer to the finale, when it all comes to a head. See if you can guess Jonouchi's fail at the end….**

**And now, until next time…keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


	33. Death T3: London Bridge

**Chapter 33**

**Death-T Three: London Bridge**

**_Ever heard of that little song, "London Bridge"? It's a rather fitting title for this chapter, as all sorts of stuff are falling down. Not only literally, but everyone bares their secrets in this chapter. Including one of my own…_**

_**The reason I've been alone all my life.**_

_**000**_

"Death-T 3…what could be worse than that horror zone?" Jonouchi asked. Then, he stopped himself. "Er…forget I said anything."

"Good boy; you're learning." Selena said, failing to keep the sardonic tone out of her voice. The group entered the room to find….

Nothing.

Looking up, there was no ceiling in sight. There was a possibility it was open at the top, but Selena doubted it. Yugi pointed out the hole in the wall…and it was about ten meters up. Doing the calculation in her head, Selena estimated that it was a little over 33 feet up. "There's no way any of us can scale that; the walls are too sheer." She said. "There's nothing to grip with."

Yugi slumped to the ground. "Maybe…this is where it ends." He said quietly. "This could've been what Kaiba had in mind all along…."

"Yugi, don't think like that!" Jonouchi said. "There's gotta be a way out, and whatever it is, we'll find it."

Yugi hesitated, then nodded. "Right," he said, smiling a little. Taking seats in a circle facing each other, they were about to begin brainstorming when Honda caught Selena with a solid glare.

"Selena, I don't know about anyone else here, but I want answers." He said firmly. "First you stopped that guillotine from cutting off our hands, then you told us what those bullets were, and now you've gone and bought Jonouchi some time from that meathead back there." He crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you?"

"I want to know what that was about, too." Yugi said. "Selena, I consider you a friend, but…what you did back there is a bit scary. With everything Kaiba's pulling on us…well, I'm not entirely sure if we'll all…you know."

"Get out alive," Anzu finished for him.

"Time for you to explain, Selena."

Looking at each of them in turn, Selena took a deep breath to prepare herself. "Right…I'm going to tell you guys the whole truth…but please, promise me one thing."

"Anything," Jonouchi said, wrapping his arm around his upright knee.

Selena bit her lower lip. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, and please don't treat my like crap when you hear it all. It'll hurt a lot less if you just…ignore me."

Yugi gazed at her with troubled eyes. "Selena…we wouldn't do either of those things, ever." He replied. "What makes you think we would?"

_Yeah, you say that now. Just wait till you see what I was born with._ "This does." Selena said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and activated her right eye. She felt it tingle and itch in its transformation, and then it felt like it was normal again. Only, when she opened it, her right eye had changed. The cornea had turned pitch black, her iris was blood red, and the pupil had become a slit that resembled a snake's. "It's the Demon Eye."

She saw how everyone reacted. Melhana narrowed her eyes; Anzu scooted away barely a centimeter. Honda started to recoil, then stopped himself. Jonouchi's eye's widened, and she could see his muscles tense. Yugi tensed as well, resisting the urge to move away. "It's…something I was born with." Selena said, looking away. "There's a reason I don't have any friends back in America; they all can sense this somehow. Its something they can't identify, yet they can sense it and know that it's to be feared.

"And what people fear…well, they reject. And in the case of this, not only have they rejected me, but tormented me my entire life to the point where I tried killing myself." Selena's voice started cracking, causing her to pause. She wasn't going to cry, not when she knew Kaiba was watching.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, Melhana spoke up, "It's a primeval fear." She said.

Selena looked to her. "A _what_ fear?" Jonouchi's question was exactly what Selena had been thinking as well.

"Primeval means it's ingrained in our DNA; it can't be trained out." Melhana said. "Kind of like the 'fight or flight' response. I've heard a little about the Demon Eye; people who are born with it don't live very long."

Selena nodded. "I know that, too." She said. "Because I was born with the Demon Eye, it's made me a strong psychic…very strong." She blinked, returning he right eye to normal. "So far, I'm strongest in telekinesis…though I think there might be some telepathy and empathy in it as well…I'm not so good with those."

"How strong is your telekinesis, anyway?" Anzu asked. "I know you held the guillotine blade up, but you were sweating the entire time and couldn't hold it for long."

Selena did a funny shrugging motion. "Not strong enough to move heavy objects," she replied. "And it takes a lot of focus…." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. Focusing on it, she tried to move it. It was about an inch above her hand when Yugi spoke, breaking her concentration and dropping the device.

"You…tried killing yourself because of it?" The boy asked softly. "I…I don't really get it. It's kind of cool that you can move things with your mind, and it saved our butts twice so far. Is it really that bad?"

Selena nodded, stowing her iPod back in her jacket pocket. "Like Melhana said, it's a primeval fear of the Demon Eye that's ingrained in humanity's DNA, and because of that it invokes the lovely 'fight or flight' thing." She replied. "And, since most people don't use the 'flight' part of that very often…they fight it." She rolled up her jacket sleeve and undid one of her laced cuffs. She did the same on the other wrist as she continued. "And when you're in middle school, and a girl, it's brutal. It's an existence you can't live with, no matter how gawd-awful stubborn you are." Putting the cuffs away, she bared the undersides of her wrists for all to see.

On one, there was a thin, precise scar. The other was jagged, and wider. "I tried killing myself shortly before I first came to Japan."

"Oh, Selena…." Anzu said, putting her hands over her mouth.

Lacing the cuffs back up, she looked away. "I won't blame you if you guys don't want to be around me after this," she said in a low tone. "Just…don't start bullying me."

"Stop it, Selena." Jonouchi said. "You're not the only one here who's felt like shit before; hell, before I met Yugi I pretty much hated myself."

"You're kidding," Yugi said.

"I'm not." Jonouchi replied. "My dad's a drunk who can't hold down a decent job; he's always gambling, so he owes all sorts of money to people; and I'm pretty sure you guys all know by now I'm an ex-gangster." He nodded to Selena's wrist cuffs. "I even wanted to kill myself sometimes…I just never went through with it. I always considered myself being too damned chicken to do it."

"Suicide is the coward's way out," Selena said, cracking her ankles. "It's what my dad said when he saw my attempt in the barn. He told me that I had to be stronger than that." She laughed a little and looked up. "He said there was something better. I thought he was saying that just because my older sister had killed herself a few years before I tried. She said she couldn't stand being related to a freak of nature."

"He was right, though." Anzu said. "It did get better. You met us, after all."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "And we won't abandon you, Selena." He said. "We'll stick up for each other. Until the end."

"Got that right," Honda said with a laugh. "Just tell us the names of these guys; Jonouchi and I'll beat the stuffing out of them for treating you like that."

Selena made a weird sound between a sob and a laugh. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she rubbed her face as they started to fall. "Thanks, guys," she said thickly. "And if anyone takes any potshots on you, I'll give them a taste of the Kuro Special."

"That's the Selena we all know," Jonouchi laughed.

Anzu stood up and pulled a magic marker out of a pocket. "Put your hands together, everyone." She said.

Jonouchi scooted away. "Why?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Once they had, Anzu drew a smiley face on their hands. "See? Smiley face!" She said with a grin. Jonouchi and Honda were looking at the backs of their hands with weird expressions on their faces. "As long as we remember this smiley, even when it fades away, we'll know it represents our friendship."

Selena balled her hand into a fist. "And as long as we've got that, sleazeballs like Kaiba won't matter," She said. She gave her friends a wicked grin. "Let's show King Asshole Kaiba what we're made of."

And that was when the first block dropped.

Selena squeaked as they scattered. The block slammed down where they'd been only seconds earlier. "Look out!" She heard Jonouchi shout, and a few seconds later another block dropped.

"Talk about taking 'London Bridge is falling down' too far," Selena said as they dodged another falling block. The blocks were about 5x5x5 cubes, as white as the rest of the room, and weighed at least a ton with the slams as they were landing. Jonouchi screamed like a girl as he had a narrow miss with another. "Jonouchi, remember what you said about the horror zone?"

"Yeah…" Jonouchi didn't look like he liked the incoming answer.

"Well, to answer your question, yes; things are worse. MUCH worse!"

Jonouchi swore. "Ya think I don't know that?!" He snapped. "Remind me never to open my mouth again!"

"No problems here," Melhana said. "Damn it; we can't tell where they're going to land! The bastard's trying to turn us all into pancakes!"

"Comforting thought," Honda said, dodging another cube. "By the way, we're running out of room to dodge!"

"I think we need to climb up them," Yugi said, trying to get up on one. "Agh…somebody give me a boost."

Jonouchi granted the assist, then scrambled up after him as a block fell where the two had been.

During all this time, Anzu had been paying better attention to the way the blocks were falling than the rest of them. "Guys! I think I have a way to tell where the blocks are going to fall!"

"Shoot," Selena and Jonouchi said in unison. Selena was busy pulling herself up onto one of the blocks.

"There's a pattern to them; a rhythm." Anzu explained.

"That's right; you're a dancer, Anzu!" Yugi said.

Anzu nodded. "Since they're falling to a definite rhythm, they must be falling to a simple dance. Nothing too complicated, or the computer letting them fall wouldn't be able to handle the load."

"So as long as we know the rhythm, we'll be able to predict where they fall." Honda said. "Jonouchi, catch Johji!" He said, tossing the sleeping baby to Jonouchi. Selena was amazed at the fact that the kid could sleep at a time like this.

Another block fell, and Melhana wasted no time in vaulting up onto it. "Keep as far away from the walls as you can," Yugi said. "If we get boxed in, we're dead."

"No arguments here." Jonouchi said, helping Selena up onto another block.

Once she was up, she noticed that Anzu was tapping her foot in time to some beat. "There!" She pointed, and right as she did a block slammed in place.

"Bingo," Selena said. From there in, Anzu helped them all predict where the blocks were falling. Melhana even started timing them, which made Selena wonder if Melhana was a dancer as well—she certainly had the body for it.

"Honda, get out of there!" Yugi shouted.

Honda had managed to get boxed in. Biting the inside of her cheek, Selena activated her right eye and concentrated on the block. She didn't stop it, but she did slow it enough for Honda to get up onto another block and out of the corner. "Thanks for that," he said, wiping his brow. "That was way too close for comfort."

"You're telling me," Selena was shaking. Even just slowing down the block had used up a ton of energy. Her eye went back to normal, but it was still tingling a bit. "Let's not have any more of those; I don't know if I'll be able to stop one of us from becoming a pancake again."

"Almost there!" Jonouchi said with a grin. "One more level and we're home free!"

Selena whooped. "Bingo!" She said, punching the air.

It was then that Anzu froze. "Anzu, what—" Yugi began, but he didn't get to finish his question.

"Rhythm's changed…. HONDA! LOOK OUT!" The girl screamed.

Honda managed to get far enough to avoid being crushed…but Selena didn't like the look on his face. "Honda, what…?"

"Never mind, just get up there," he said, pointing with his thumb. Another block had fallen, and Jonouchi had climbed up into the opening.

"But—"

"Just shut up and get in there!" He snapped at Yugi. Picking the shorter teen by the arm, he handed Jonouchi his hand. "You too, Selena, Anzu. And take the brat with you…." He added grudgingly

"We're not leaving without you!" Selena insisted as Melhana helped Anzu up.

"I'm not being chivalrous, guys." He said. He pulled away from the block and pointed to his jacket. "This is as far as I go, everyone." He gave them a thumbs-up. "Be sure to give Kaiba a punch for me."

"Damn it, Honda," Jonouchi growled as he reached down a hand for Selena. She took it and pulled herself up. Melhana didn't bother waiting for an assist; she pulled herself up in one smooth move. "Get outta there!"

Honda shook his head. "End of the line for me, I just told you." He said. "Besides, I won't—"

He was cut off as a block closed off their entrance.

Jonouchi was shaking with rage and maybe a little grief. "Damn it…" he snarled. He punched the wall the block made. "Damn you, Honda!"

"HONDA!"

_**000**_

_**So there you go; I finally told my story. I have to admit, I was surprised that nobody slapped me, or at least decided to leave me alone after this mess. Instead, they did the opposite: they made a promise not just to not abandon me, but also to stand up for me as one of their friends. As Yugi put it, I was already one of them. I didn't really believe it until that day, when I bared it all.**_

_**But even though I finally told the truth and didn't regret it, we still lost Honda. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hell-bent to make sure my friends get through safe.**_

* * *

**As always, I thank all my readers, reviewers, and everyone else for supporting this story! I can't go into more detail (I'M SO SORRY!) as I'm pressed for time, but you are all appreciated!**

**Until next time, Keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


	34. Death T4: Rematch

**The new chapter is up! Thanks to all my readers, favoriters, alerters, and reviewers:**

**Akira45, for both of her reviews, and to guisniperman. I hope you all keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: **

**Death-T Four: Rematch**

**_Okay, recap from last chapter: I finally told everyone what I was, none of them rejected me, and one of our own—Honda, if you haven't been paying attention—has most likely been turned into a human pancake. Honestly, no matter how inevitable that seems, I don't want to end up having to attend a funeral for the guy. No doubt, no one else here does either._**

_**As for the next level, Death-T Four, it's just as twisted as the last one. If you'll recall, there's a little issue that needs to be settled between me and X, and it turns out here is where he's going to do it. How does this tie into Kaiba's revenge against Yugi? Read on, my friends, and you'll see. **_

_**000**_

"HONDAAAAA!" Jonouchi punched the wall. "I don't believe this…I _can't_ believe it! It isn't in Honda just to die like that!" He turned to the block that had cut off the entrance. "YOU HEAR ME, HIROTO HONDA?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Jonouchi," Selena said, noticing that something was wrong with Yugi. She placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder to get him to calm down. He either didn't hear her or was ignoring it.

"We're gonna wait for you, buddy. And don't you _dare_ get squashed!" His fist slammed into the block again. "We're coming back for you!" Again, he punched at the block. "Better yet; use the guts and brains I know you've got to get the fuck outta that situation! You idiot!" he got up, snarling. "Let's go, guys…."

"Hold on," Anzu said. "Yugi looks…weird."

"Weird ain't the word," Selena muttered, but she didn't know if anyone else heard her. Yugi was bent over, and Selena could feel a dark, powerful, blazing aura seeping out of him. She still sensed the Yugi she knew, but…

The aura of "alternate Yugi" was eking out as well.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Jonouchi asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Abruptly, the shorter teen started and looked up.

"I…I don't know." Yugi replied. "There's something inside me…I can't control it. I don't know what it is, and…."

"Yugi, you're just tired from all the strain." Anzu said, placing a hand over his. "It's fine…"

"Not in the slightest," Selena heard Melhana whisper. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear, but she picked it up.

"I…. There's something I haven't told any of you," Yugi said, clenching his fist. "It's like…there's something living inside me that I can't control and I don't know what it is."

"Sort of like my Eye," Selena said.

Yugi shook his head. "There've been times when I've blacked out, and then woken up with no clue what's happened. Like with Jonouchi's sneakers, and Hirutani and his thugs…" he said. Selena remembered the incidents too well. "I think, inside me…there's another me, and I don't know him at all!" he punched the ground with his fist. "Those blackouts, they've been happening ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle. Whenever they happen, I change into this other me, and it scares the crap out of me."

"Another…Yugi, are you—" Anzu began, but Yugi talked over her.

"You guys had just become my friends; I thought you'd leave me if you found out about this other me, so I was afraid to tell you any of this. I didn't want to loose any of my friends!"

"And this is coming from someone who promised never to leave me alone after what I said about the Demon Eye," Selena said, sighing. "Yugi, just like what you all promised me, I'm giving you the same promise. Besides," she gave him a cockeyed grin, "if there _is_ another you, he can't be all bad."

"She's right," Jonouchi said. "I swear, Yugi, even if there _is_ another you inside of you, we'll always be friends! Hell," he even let out a laugh, "I'm betting the other you is jut a good a guy as the Yugi we already know."

Melhana nodded. "I doubt you'd be harboring some evil spirit or something." She said. She nodded to the Puzzle. "That 'other you' can't be a bad guy."

"We'll always be friends, Yugi." Anzu quipped in. "I promise."

Yugi looked at each of them in turn, the relief evident in his eyes. "Guys…thank you," he said.

"How touching," Someone said. Selena heard a gun cock, and the voice was one she recognized. "It makes me want to vomit."

X. The psychic duelist who wanted to recruit her.

Selena turned to see him. He didn't look much different from before, but his eyes were more unsettling than before. Apparently their last encounter had unhinged him just a bit. Or at least, unhinged him more than he already was. Looking to his free hand, she could see it twitching every few seconds.

That wasn't a good sign.

"What're you doin' here?" Jonouchi growled.

"Don't speak to me, you whelp." X snarled back. "Normal mortals like you don't know what it's like to have the powers I do," he looked fixedly on Selena. "Unlike Miss Kuro here."

"Selena," Yugi said. "Is he the guy you were talking about?"

Selena nodded. "He's a psychic. Like me. He's trying to recruit me to his Arcadia Organization." She replied. "Unfortunately, he's also psychotic."

"We've also dueled before," X said. "I was employed by Mr. Kaiba for this to help him in his revenge against Yugi. My only conditions were that I get to duel Miss Kuro again." He was twirling his gun, causing Selena to resist a wince. He must be insane, to be twirling his gun with the trigger guard like that. "I was surprised when he granted my request; I believe he said that it would be perfect to get Yugi by himself." He stopped twirling the gun and pointed it at Yugi. "I'm assuming that's you, short stuff."

"Watch it," Selena said. "Nobody insults my friends."

X snorted. "People like you don't have friends," he replied. "Has she told you about the Demon Eye?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter." Jonouchi said. "Besides, it's saved our butts twice already. She told us she's psychic, so lay off."

"She didn't tell you the whole truth, did she?" X asked, his grin widening.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked. "She told us what it is, and we're not abandoning her for it. No way, no how."

X laughed, the sound cold and high. "Something like _that_," he pointed to Selena, "doesn't have friends. Only people who call themselves her friends because they're too damned afraid of her power to say anything else."

"We're not afraid of it," Anzu said, glaring at the man. "Being afraid of that thing would mean being afraid of Selena. You're just being an asshole."

"She didn't tell you about the death curse on it, though." X said in a singsong voice.

"Death curse?" Yugi asked. Selena looked away. She really hadn't told them about that…mainly because she thought she could circumvent it.

X nodded, humming. "Yep. Every generation, there's one unfortunate child born with the Demon Eye. It's a cursed power." He said. "Everyone born with it hasn't lived past the age of twenty-one, or so I've heard." He tapped the side of his face. "There might have been a few to make it to twenty-five, but certainly none to get anywhere close to thirty."

"Shut up," Selena snarled. X continued, his voice picking up speed and glee.

"The reason? Every person with that Eye has been killed at a young age in some way, and it's always been violent." X went on. "Almost all of them went insane from it. The constant rejection. The beating. Many killed themselves just to get rid of it. Others were killed by those they thought were closest to them. Others wasted away, living in worlds of their own creation rather than the reality that only sought to see them dead. Selena Kuro is no different.

"If you were really her friends, you'd be encouraging her to finish the suicide she started back in America."

Jonouchi opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance as Selena flung herself at X with a scream of anger. "Shut your mouth, you _fucker!_" She shrieked.

X laughed. "I'll shut up if you duel me." He said. "And, your friends can't hang around to watch. If they do, they die." He pointed his gun at Anzu's head. "And if you don't agree to duel me, then they die anyway. And I really don't want to piss off Kaiba for killing the subject of his revenge."

Selena wanted to choke the man. "You're. Lying." She snarled.

X pouted. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a ball-less shit." Selena snarled. She was seeing red. Damn, she wished she had her guns with her right now….

"We'll see about that," X said. With that, he pulled the trigger.

Selena turned as the world seemed to slow down. The bullet was heading for Anzu, who wouldn't move out of the way in time. At the same time, Jonouchi was moving to push her out of the way, but it wouldn't work either. Everything was going at excruciating slowness.

Summoning her telekinesis, Selena applied it to the bullet. She was fought with X's power, which clued her into the fact that he was controlling to bullet to keep it on course. Her eye was turning as she put all the power into the pull as she could muster, just to get it away from Anzu.

The course changed just enough for it to zing by her shoulder and embed itself in the wall behind her.

The world sped up again. Jonouchi nearly stumbled, and Anzu whirled to see the bullet hole in the wall, then back to Selena and X, fear in her eyes. Considering his all-too-recent attempt at murder, Selena now had no doubt that X would kill her friends—even pervy little Johji—to get her to do what he wanted. Biting her lip, Selena made the promise she hated to."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Selena!" Yugi said. "You can't do this alone!"

Selena turned back to him and gave him a wicked grin. "Don't worry, Yugi-kun. I'll make this bastard pay and then pop back in with you guys in no time." She replied. "Besides, I wiped the floor with him before; I can do it again."

"We shall see," X said. He put the gun to her back, right between her shoulder blades. "I'm going to make sure you don't see your friends again. If you ever leave, it will be as alone in the world as you were before."

"Not likely." Selena said, letting him steer her to a corridor off the main they were on. She flashed the others a thumbs-up before she left them.

She also gave Yugi one last message; _Meet you at the top._

_**000**_

Melhana watched Selena go. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at Yugi, who had been staring in disbelief with wide eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed reassuringly. "She'll keep her promise," she said.

Yugi nodded. "I hope you're right," he said.

"I agree with Melhana; Selena'll beat that X guy again and show up before we know it." Jonouchi said. "Now C'mon! On to the next level!"

The four of them dashed to the entrance into Death-T4, and came out to the sound of cheering. What they were facing, however, made Melhana think twice. They were standing at one end of a walkway leading up to a clear box, the same as the one Kaiba had dueled Grandpa Mutou in earlier. There were two other walkways leading to the box; one directly across from them and another perpendicular it.

What really stole Melhana's breath was the field underneath. It was an enlarged Capsule Monsters field, and she could only guess at what it was for. Probably some sort of freaky death match or something.

And across from them was a boy, not older than ten, maybe twelve at a stretch, with long black hair and was wearing a robe similar to the one Kaiba had come out wearing. The cold aura he was exuding was second only to that of Seto Kaiba, leading Melhana to believe that this had to be his younger brother.

What was it with the Kaibas and malevolence?

"Welcome to my level, Yugi; Death-T4!" He said. "It's time for our rematch! Enter the battle box alone, or die!"

"Theatrics, much?" Melhana said. "Yugi, you can't go alone with that brat."

"She's right; it's too dangerous to do alone." Jonouchi agreed. "We've learned that since this thing started. I'm going, too."

Yugi shook his head. "I won't be a coward anymore. I'm going alone." He said.

"Yugi…"

He looked up at them. "It's okay; I won't be alone anymore!" He said. "I'll have you guys cheering for me. You guys came this far; I can make it on my own this time.

"You guys and Honda have shown me that I have true courage now." He looked forward to the battlefield, determination in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of the other me anymore."

Melhana smiled and nodded, clenching her fist. "Then knock him out, Yugi." She said.

"Just leave some for the rest of us," Jonouchi said. "Beat the crap outta him! For all of us!"

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. A chill went through Melhana's bones as she felt the aura change. One minute it was the peaceful, kind aura of Yugi Mutou…

The next it was fierce. Commanding. Burning.

And it would annihilate anything that angered the owner.

"He's doing it again," Jonouchi said, as he an Anzu looked on with shock on their faces. Even though they didn't have the powers Melhana did, they could sense the change just as well. They just couldn't see the auras changing color and nature as she could.

The Millennium Puzzle lit up, the Wadjet eye on it glowing, and a similar sigil appearing on Yugi's forehead. Melhana held her breath as the scent of anise entered her nose. No, this was no longer Yugi Mutou. Not even remotely. This aura was commanding, and it made the hairs on the back of Melhana's neck stand on end.

The light on the Puzzle faded, as did the eye on Yugi's forehead. Only, it wasn't Yugi anymore. It was…someone else.

Melhana let out a breath as the young man in front of them opened his eyes. He had the aura of a king…no, of a warrior king. The Egyptian girl could barely keep herself from yelling out.

_Is this who I think it is?_ She thought as "Yugi" turned to face them. He gave them a grin and a nod, and said something. It barely registered to Melhana, but she knew it was a promise to win. Again, that aura touched her as he strode towards the battle box, determination in every step.

_Yes,_ Melhana thought, keeping her aura from flaring in reaction to his.

_That is my ancestor._

_**000**_

X holstered his gun as he and Selena entered the room. The walls were all black, making it feel more like a dungeon. Or a tomb. In the center, there was a table, and there was no doubt in Selena's mind that it was fixed to make sure that Selena couldn't run before the duel was over.

The door slammed shut behind her, followed by several pneumatic clicks. She turned with a sharp intake of breath.

She was trapped.

"So you guessed it; we're locked in." X said. "There's a set of doors on the other wall, and it'll take you up to the top level if you win this duel." He whistled as he strode to the table. "I somehow doubt it, though. My deck is _far_ better than last time."

"Uh-huh. I'll take your word for it till we duel." Selena's tone was as deadpan as her expression. No doubt, Kaiba was watching this as well.

X only shrugged, approached the table, and then took his gun back out and shot a camera in the corner. It had been hidden until it was shot, confirming Selena's suspicions. Well, there was no way King Asshole could see them now. "There. I really don't want that little shit prying into our business; there's a reason I didn't want any virtual reality shit set up in here."

"A psychic duel," Selena said. She strode up to the table and took her seat on one side of it.

X nodded and placed his deck in the center. Selena did the same, exchanging decks with him to shuffle. Once that was done, they returned each other's decks to their owners. "Only, this time we'll be controlling our own monsters and _all_ damage will be real. One hundred percent of it; no holding back this time." He said coldly. "In this, the loser dies."

"Not if the loser can run fast enough." Selena said, drawing her opening hand.

"Oh, you won't." X said, pushing a button on the bottom of the table. Slots opened in the floor, and a pair of manacles came out and snapped themselves around Selena's ankles. Swearing, she pulled at them. Her legs were stuck fast. Looking under the table, she saw that the same was true for X. "Yes, I've bound myself to this ring as well. And these cuffs will only release for the winner. In the event of a tie—"

"We both die." Selena finished. "You are one determined bastard."

"I see you've grasped the situation quite easily," X said. "But yes, that's the general idea. Either only one of us leaves here, or no one at all.

"Now, draw your first card so we can get the show on the road."

_**000**_

_**The return of X, that twisted sonofabitch. I hated him at the best of times, and I still do. During my duel with him, Yugi was taking on Mokuba in a deadly came of Capsule Monster Chess, and then Kaiba in his duel for revenge. I won't tell the outcomes of those, as you'll see them from Melhana, doubtless. What I do know is that no matter how much I hated X's guts, and no matter how much I wish he'd just die and leave me alone, I knew I wasn't going to leave him to die if—no, when—he lost our duel. **_

_**It's just the issue of making sure that happens without him killing me in the process.**_

* * *

**X has no sanity, not after the first go-around with Selena. Time to see how whacked he goes now...**

**Until next time, keep reading!**

**~HikariHellin**


	35. Psychic Duel

**Another month, another chapter, and more thank-yous to give out! Since there's a duel going on in the following chapters, they're going to be a bit longer than normal, for those of you who like long chapters. Thanks this month go out to guisniperman for reviewing, and shadowmwape for adding this story to his/her favorites and alerts.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Psychic Duel**

_**So, it appears Kaiba hired X to split up the team. While Yugi takes on Mokuba in a twisted game of Capsule Monster Chess, I get to dance with X in a deadly psychic duel. The asshole I'm dueling has assured me that whoever loses dies, but I have no intention of seeing that happen. Hey, I might not like the guy, but that doesn't mean I'll be his murderer.**_

_**000**_

"I summon White Magician Pikeru! (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0)" Selena said once she drew. "And I'll set a couple of face-down cards as well. I end my turn."

**Selena Kuro LP: 2000**

**X LP: 2000**

"My go!" X said, drawing. "I summon my Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100/DEF1800) in defense mode, and I place one card face-down for later. I end."

Selena drew. _That's the same setup as last time,_ she thought. _Looks like he's going to try and make this duel go just like last time. If that's the case, then I'll just beat him again._ "I summon Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900/DEF: 900) in attack mode!" twin elves, one with light skin and hair, the other with dark skin and hair, appeared on her field. "And I'll have my girls attack your Archfiend. Have at him, ladies!"

Just like last time, Desrook Archfiend was destroyed.

"I'll end my turn with that. Oh, and by the way…my Pikeru has a nice effect." Selena said, sitting back.

"What's that?" X said, going to draw.

"Oh, nothing much…just at the end of each turn, I gain 400 Life Points for every monster on my side of the field. I count two, so that gives me 800 LP." She gave him a cockeyed grin. "Suck it, asshole."

**Selena: 2800**

X drew, scowling. "I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode!" The sword-wielding Fiend made his reappearance. "I'll also set another face-down and end."

Selena drew for the second time. "I equip my Gemini Elf with Book of Secret Arts to raise her attack points 300 points," she said. (Gemini Elf ATK: 2200) "Next up, I'll have my elf attack your Archfiend."

"I activate Blast with Chain," X said. "Shadowknight's attack goes up to 2500."

"Then I activate a trap of my own," Selena said. "Trap Jammer counters your Blast With Chain." She gave him a glare. "You can't expect to win with the same strategy as last time. That's the definition of stupidity, genius."

"Who said I was using the same strategy?"

Selena frowned. "Huh?"

X eyed her with an evil smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "I may be starting out the same way, but my strategy is far from the same as out last meeting." He flipped his last face-down to activate it. "_This_ is proof enough of that! I activate the continuous Trap, Lotus Trance!" Lotus petals exploded from the card, all over Selena's Gemini Elf. "By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate your attack, send it right back at you, and gain control of your monster in one fell swoop."

"Oh crap," Selena did not like where this was going.

"You should be praying, Miss Kuro." X said, tapping his hand against his arm. Selena barely had time to throw up her hands as her own monster attacked her. If she weren't already sitting down, the blow would have sent her to her knees. As it was, she was surprised she didn't hear her arm break.

**Selena: 600**

Swearing silently to herself, Selena set a card on the table. "One face-down, I end." She said.

**Selena: 1000**

X smiled. "Looks like the end of the road is already near, Miss Kuro." He said, drawing.

_**000**_

Melhana looked from the field below to where Yugi and Mokuba were in the box above. _I really hope you've got something planned, Yugi._ She thought. She didn't want to move, as the security guards around her, Anzu, and Jonouchi all had guns to their heads. She knew that as long as Yugi didn't screw up, they'd be fine, but if one of their fingers decided to "slip" on the trigger, they'd be in trouble. _Considering how we're all surrounded, in every sense of the word._

The past three turns Yugi had done nothing to counter Mokuba's movements, and as a result the brat had surrounded all of Yugi's weaker monsters with his own stronger ones.

Finally, Yugi made a move. His reason for waiting was…moving the caterpillar up one square. Melhana resisted the urge to facepalm. Jonouchi didn't, and Mel heard him groan, "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's gonna get worse," Melhana sighed, knowing the inevitable.

Sure enough, two of Yugi's monsters—the brain and the weird winged thingy—were destroyed, both by the same monster. She was about to grimace as Mokuba's monster went for another of Yugi's….

And the little mole-thing burrowed underground, putting one of Mokuba's strongest monsters in the line of fire. Melhana let out a squawk of amusement as the rolling, armored dinosaur-monster destroyed a metal pig with a propeller on its head. In one turn, and by Mokuba's own hand no less, the sides were evened up.

"Looks like he's not as invincible as he thinks," Jonouchi said, smirking. "Told ya he was going to win."

"Sure you did," Melhana said, rolling her eyes. "You big weenie."

The guard behind her pressed the gun to her head. "You might want to be quiet, girl." He said. "Or I might decide to have an…accident."

Melhana clicked her tongue. _Sure you will. And I can take you even with your little gun._ "I'd like to see you try."

The gun pressed harder to her head. "What was that?"

"Melhana, I'd be quiet if I were you." Anzu warned. "Seeing as you're not the only one here with a gun to her head."

Melhana have her a cockeyed grin. "What? I thought that would be ample proof that they were compensating for something."

"Can I kill this bitch? Please?" The goon holding the gun to Melhana's head asked his boss.

"You heard Mr. Kaiba's orders; the kids don't die unless Yugi doesn't cooperate." Head Goon said in English. "Though…I don't think he'd complain if she 'accidentally' fell…."

"I can understand English just as well as my native language, geniuses." Melhana replied, switching from Japanese to English. "Unlike Blondie there, I don't make a habit of flunking my English tests and sleeping in class."

"I can understand that much!" Jonouchi protested.

"Just shut up. She's got a point, by the way; I have yet to see you get anything other than a D on an English test." Anzu said. Melhana looked forward just to see the squid blow up a…. The only way Melhana could explain it was a mouth on legs. Ignoring Anzu, Jonouchi, and the frustrated guards, Melhana could concentrate on what Yugi and Mokuba were saying, courtesy of the microphones in the box.

"It took my monster with it!" Mokuba looked like he was ready to strangle something…good thing he was shorter than 'other Yugi'. Then again, he was even shorter than regular Yugi.

"And, in case you haven't been paying attention, the road is open." Melhana saw Yugi point to a spot on the board, and she looked to the corresponding area on the enlarged version.

Sure enough, Yugi's little worm thing was only steps—or squirms, whatever the term—away from a raised space. While Melhana wasn't all that versed in Capsule Monster Chess, she had a fairly good idea that the spot was important. Mokuba on the other hand took a few seconds for it to sink in. And when it did, he looked like he was about to have a fit.

What made it even better was that Mokuba couldn't do anything to stop Yugi from reaching it.

Melhana turned to look at her guard with a shit-eating grin. "You might want to start writing your will now, because when King Asshole gets a load of this, you lot are sooo dead."

"You little…" her guard was turning red in anger, and Melhana could literally _see_ the vein in his forehead going.

"Don't," Head Goon warned. Apparently one of his parents _wasn't_ from Planet Stupid. "We need her as a hostage, not a corpse."

_I'm right here, guys._ Melhana thought. She shrugged. She could show them who was boss easily enough. If she didn't miss her guess, they were more the hired mercenary type rather than paid, law-abiding security guards.

They may be able to handle normal teens, but Melhana was far from normal.

A gasp, followed by cheering from the crowd, pulled Melhana's attention back to the field. The little worm was gone…or rather; it had evolved into something that looked like a horned beetle.

What made it even better was that Mokuba Kaiba looked like he was about to crap his pants. That alone made Melhana bark out in laughter.

"He…killed…it…" Mokuba said in a small face as the hairy bird-thing on his side was destroyed. The crowd cheered again, and Jonouchi flipped Mokuba the bird. "Take that, ya little runt!" He shouted. "Ha ha!"

"They've each still got a monster left, bonehead." Melhana said, popping Jonouchi on the back of the head. "It's not over till the last one goes 'boom', my friend."

Jonouchi grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. The last two monsters—Yugi's beetle and Mokuba's last creature—faced off. It looked like a tie…

…Until Yugi's beetle bit the dust, quite literally.

"Hyper Beeton was crushed!" Mokuba cackled. "You loose, Yugi! Prepare to die!"

Yugi on the other hand was laughing. Melhana could see a shit-eating grin of his own spreading across his face. "Look again, Mokuba; I still have one monster left."

"No you don't!" Mokuba protested. "I don't see anything."

"Then I suggest you look closer. A _lot_ closer."

Mokuba sneered and looked down at the field. Then that sneer turned into a pure evil grin. "Ah, right; that little gofer. I didn't forget." He pointed down to the field, shaking with mirth. "Once I crush that little weakling, you're dying!"

"I can't watch!" Jonouchi said, hiding his head in his shirt. Anzu winced and looked away, but Melhana watched as the little digger popped up out of the ground. Unfortunately, it popped up right under Mokuba's last behemoth.

"Damn it Yugi," Melhana said, gritting her teeth. Her fists balled up, wanting to pummel the face of that little shit so badly….

And then the behemoth fell apart, literally. Apparently its last battle _had_ been a draw; Yugi's Hyper Beeton had sliced and diced the bigfoot. Now, it was splitting apart at the seams.

"Until the end, you didn't know." Yugi said, getting up. "I win, Mokuba!"

_**000**_

"I summon Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" X laughed. His eyes were shining with insanity. "Now you don't even get a choice in what you attack!"

"There's nothing _to_ attack, genius." Selena said.

"Not yet," X said. "I play Ultimate Offering, which lets me summon as many monsters as I like, as long as I pay 500 Life Points. It's a price I'm glad to pay, to summon this beauty; Gernia. If it's destroyed, I can summon it right back."

**X: 1500**

"I'll also activate this; Gift of the Grave." He added, playing another Magic Card. "Now every time a monster is Special Summoned from either of our Graveyards, I gain 300 Life Points. And since that's the case…no, I'll save him for later. I end my turn at that."

Selena drew. Her Life Points went up again, now to 1400. _Damn…I can only hold him off with this._ She thought. "I play Nightmare's Steelcage, which keeps us both from attacking for two turns. I also switch Pikeru to defense position." _Hopefully I'll be able to draw an ace in that time._ "I end…for now.

**Selena: 1400**

"Is that desperation I smell?" X said, taking a whiff of the air. He shrugged. "No matter; I can defeat you even with your little cage.

All it'll take is one card…."

_**000**_

_**Nothing like dueling a psychopath to lighten up your day. In my case, that psychopath is hell-bent on killing me. Honestly, I preferred it when he was trying to recruit me to the Arcadian Organization; at least then he wasn't a homicidal nutjob. What scares me, though, is what he could do to my friends. I know they aren't in the same room—hell, they're not even on the same **_**level**_**—but I doubt that'll stop X. **_

_**Then there's the whole Kaiba-trying-to-kill-Yugi-for-revenge thing. I hope I can end this duel with X soon, so that I can help Yugi in his duel.**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**White Magician Pikeru**

**ATK: 1200/DEF: 0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.**

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 1900/DEF: 900**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Fiend**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from you hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

**Shadowknight Archfiend**

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Type: Fiend**

**The controller of this card pays 900 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent's Life Points is halved.**

**Patrician of Darkness**

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Zombie**

**The controller of this card selects the targets of their opponent's attacks.**

**Gernia**

**ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Zombie**

**If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.**

**Book of Secret Arts**

**Equip Magic Card**

**A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.**

**Nightmare's Steelcage**

**Magic Card**

**This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2****nd**** End Phase after this card was activated.**

***Gift of the Grave**

**Continuous Magic Card**

**The controller of this card gains 300 Life Points every time either player Special Summons a monster from either Graveyard.**

**Trap Jammer**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Negate the effect of the Trap Card and destroy it.**

**Blast With Chain**

**Trap Card**

**After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. Equip a monster on your side of the field with this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card while it is an Equip Card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.**

***Lotus Trance**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Activated when an opponent's monster attacks. By discarding one card from your hand, the attack is negated and control of the opponent's monster is switched to this card's controller. Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the attack power of the attacking monster.**

**Ultimate Offering**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**During your Main Phase or during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; Normal Summon or Set 1 extra Monster.**

* * *

**So, fun times at the zoo for Selena and company. Hope you guys are all looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Keep reading everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


	36. Psychic Duel pt2

**Chapter 36 is up at last, and we have a few new people to thank:**

**-xBUzzOFF15x for his reviews of chapters 3-6; I'm looking forward to your reviews to following chappies!**

**-OblivionDoctor for adding TAE to his/her Alerts.**

-**WILDTRON01 for adding this story to his/her Alerts and Favorites.**

**And of course, thanks to guisniperman for his/her review. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Psychic Duel (Part II)**

**_I'm back, again…amazingly. First off, I'm going to start out with a quick summary of what's been going on while me and X have been dueling:_**

_**1) X rigged our game with deadly consequences. He's said that the loser dies, but I have no intention of letting that happen. If Shadi was right about my Eye way back when, then I've got far more power than X does.**_

_**2) X started out the duel the same as last time, but changed the strategy. Now I'm stuck on the defensive, and only two rounds to find something to help.**_

_**3) While I've been dueling X, Yugi was forced to take on Mokuba in a deadly game of Capsule Monster Chess. From Melhana's point of view, he won, but I wish I'd been able to be there to see it. **_

_**4) And while this has been happening, three of Kaiba's "security guards" have been holding Jonouchi, Anzu, and Melhana hostage via guns to their heads. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how they got out of **_**that**_**.**_

_**So, yeah, we're all pretty much in a giant hairball. But enough of my talking, I'll start out this chapter with Melhana's point of view.**_

_**000**_

Melhana shouted in Egyptian, fist-pumping the air. "You go, Yugi!" She was grinning like an idiot as Yugi left the platform. Mokuba was still in denial that, despite having immensely powerful monsters, he'd still been beaten.

The trio's grins faded when Kaiba showed his face, however.

Jonouchi swore. "You fuckin' little…."

Melhana put a firm hand on his arm. "It's a TV screen, not his face." She reminded him. "Trust me, if Kaiba were here in person, I'd do far worse than punch his lights out." _And I'm not lying, either._

"I'm bored with these sideshows, Yugi." Kaiba said as Yugi scowled up at him. "I'm tired of waiting—I even have my deck ready for your demise."

"I'm on my way, Kaiba," Yugi said, anger coloring his voice. "And you _will_ lose. Just like last time."

Melhana saw a flicker of resentment in Kaiba's eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it came, however. He only snorted and fixed his younger brother with a glare of disdain. "As for _you_, Mokuba…"

"Seto, I…."

"Those pathetic, clingy eyes. I've felt them on my back for years, as you've been trying to keep up with your mediocre ways."

"But Seto—"

"I've always told you, _little brother_, when you play with fire you get burned. Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson."

Comprehension dawned on Mokuba's face. "No, Seto, you can't!"

"I can and I will!" Kaiba responded. "Remember Mokuba, only the victor can leave that box; _that_ is the law of Death-T!"

Melhana watched as horrific holograms formed in the box. _He's going to kill his own brother…!_ She thought. She gritted her teeth, seriously considering knocking out her guard with a shockwave. That thought became all the more tempting as Mokuba's screams escalated. _I can't believe this; what kind of monster would condemn their own little brother to death?!_

_There's a reason older siblings are born first: to protect the little ones that come after. That's what Dad taught me when my brothers were born._ Her hands balled up into fists and she saw red. Jonouchi might've said something, but Melhana didn't hear it; she was too pissed at Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba, you've just hit rock bottom!" She bellowed, letting her aura augment her voice. "I don't give a shit what you think, but older brothers aren't supposed to give their baby siblings a death sentence!"

Her eyes flashed red, and rather than ignoring it, she _hoped_ he saw them. She raised her arm and pointed a finger at him, her face set into an emotionless glower. "Take it from someone who _has_ little brothers and actually _cares_ about them: We older siblings are born to protect the ones that come after! Remember that, and I hope this day haunts you for the rest of your sick little life!"

Kaiba only sneered. "Say what you like; as far as I'm concerned, losers aren't a part of _my_ family." The monitor flipped off without another word from the King Asshole.

Melhana glowered at the now-blank screen and was about to lead the way back to their elevator—security goons be damned—as the crowed gasped. Looking up, Melhana swore in ancient Egyptian.

Yugi had run _back to_ the box and dove in.

"_HAVE YOU FRIGGIN' LOST IT!?"_ Jonouchi screamed. He was on the verge of pulling his hair out, but Yugi had already emerged from the box with a gasping Mokuba.

Letting her aura magnify her hearing, she honed in on the conversation between Yugi and Mokuba Kaiba.

"…did you save me?" Mokuba was asking.

Yugi only gave him a kind smile. "I was able to beat you because my friends were there for me, Mokuba." He said. "And, as Melhana told your brother, older siblings aren't supposed to condemn the little ones that are born after them to death."

Melhana let her hearing return to normal as Yugi left for the elevator up to his duel with Seto Kaiba.

The security guard behind Jonouchi prodded him with the gun. "Time for you kids to get the best seats in the house," he said.

Jonouchi gave the guard a shit-eating grin. "They'd better be the best, 'cause I want a front-row seat to seeing Kaiba get his ass handed to him."

Melhana stuck her hands into her pockets and shoved her way past all three security goons. "We'd better get going, then."

_**000**_

X drew. Seeing the look on his face confirmed the fact that it must not have been the card he was hoping for. "I pass this turn," he said.

Selena drew. _All I've got on my side of the field is White Magician Pikeru, and she's not an attacker._ She thought. _I need something to attack…_and_ a way to get rid of his Gernia, and it's effect._

She placed her new card in her hand. "I activate Spell Absorption," she said, "and I'll Summon my old friend, Blast Magician (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700) in defense mode. I set one more face-down and end my turn." _One more turn…._

**Selena: 2200**

"Ah, that guy." X said. He whistled as he drew. "Oooh, scary. Not. I play my De-Spell, to get rid of your Steelcage. Yeah, yeah; I know it would've been taken care of at the end of my turn, but I _really_ want to attack."

"You just helped me. Spell Absorption gives me 500 Life Points, and Blast Magician gains a Spell Counter." Selena said.

**Blast Magician SC: 1**

**Selena: 2700**

X snorted. "Collect all the Life Points you like; it's useless." He said. "I summon Mad Archfiend, and I'll use him to destroy your Pikeru!"

"Activate Trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Selena countered. "Auf Wiedersehen*, Mad Archfiend."

"Not likely," X sneered. "I think I'll play Remove Trap, which should take care of that armor, and allow my Mad Archfiend to destroy your Pikeru. Thanks to his effect, you take damage anyway; and yes, I know you'll just gain 500 more Life right back."

**Selena: 900**

**Blast Magician SC: 2**

"Is that all?" Selena asked.

**Selena: 1400**

X tapped his chin for a moment. "Now that you mention it, no." he said. "I'll attack you directly with your own Gemini Elf!"

Now it was Selena's turn to smirk. "You really should've saved your magic card," she said. "Because if you had, then you wouldn't have fallen for my next face-down: Negate Attack! Now not only is your attack cancelled, your Battle Phase has ended."

X glared. "Then I end." He said.

"My turn, then." Selena said. She drew her card, and a smile played its way across her lips. "Your deck's built to withstand Spellcasters, is it not?" She asked.

"No shit, airhead." X replied. "That's all you used last time."

Selena barked out a laugh. "Just because that's all I used last time doesn't mean it's all that's hiding in my deck. Observe," she took the card she'd just drawn and summoned it to the field. "I summon Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800) in attack mode, and as a bonus control of him can't switch. Meaning that your lovely little Lotus Trance trap won't work on him."

"He's too weak to do anything, though." X pointed out. "The only monster on my field he can attack is Gernia, and in that case their attacks are equal."

"I can solve that problem, easy." Selena said. "I equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, raising his attack by another 800 points. That, I believe, makes his attack 2100, _and_ it can't be destroyed. Oh, and another 500 Life for me."

**Selena: 1900**

**Blast Magician SC: 3**

"You can only attack once, you know." X said. "And in case you haven't noticed, I've got four monsters on the field."

Selena smiled coyly. "Mataza can attack twice in the same battle phase," she said. "That effect, combined with his immunity to control shifts, makes up for his low base attack. So, I'm going to use both of those attacks now!" She indicated his Patrician of Darkness. "Mataza, destroy his Patrician!" _Please don't shift the attack to Gemini Elf…_

"I switch your attack to Mad Archfiend, which switches to Defense Mode thanks to his effect. I don't take damage, even though my Archfiend is destroyed."

_Good._ "And I'll attack with Mataza again! Go for his Patrician!"

"And I switch the attack to Gernia this time!" X shouted, and the attack was diverted. Only this time, he didn't have a way to prevent the damage from coming his way. He swore as the damage from the attack made itself known with a sword blade through his shoulder.

**X: 700**

"I'm not done this turn," Selena said. "Thanks to me equipping Mataza with Murasame Blade, Blast Magician now has three spell counters. That's just enough to activate his effect." She held up three fingers. "I remove three Spell Counters from Blast Magician to destroy a monster with up to 2100 Attack power. The only monster that fits that bill is your Patrician of Darkness!"

X only swore as his Patrician was destroyed. "Damn…that all?"

Selena smiled. "You wish. I activate my last spell for this turn: Different Dimension Capsule. This'll stay on the field until my second turn has passed, and during that time one of the cards from my Deck will be out of play. When my magic card is destroyed, the monster I choose is brought back into my hand. Of course, you don't get to see the card I pick." She explained.

"I don't like the sound of that," X griped.

"Guess what; I don't care." Selena replied, looking through her deck. She stopped at her card, took it out of the deck and placed it on the table face-down, and reshuffled her deck. "That ends my turn, X. Your move."

**Selena: 2400**

**Blast Magician SC: 1**

X drew. By the way his eyes were flicking to her out-of-play card, she could tell he didn't like what it could be. Selena just gave him her best evil grin, which unsettled him even more. _Good. I _want_ you to freak out. It'll make beating you so much easier._

"First, I'll get rid of that Spell Absorption of yours." X said. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, eliminating your life-point gain!"

**Blast Magician SC: 2**

"And before I attack, I'm going to summon an old friend. Because I have more than three fiends in the Graveyard, thanks to you, I can summon my Avenger of Hell!" The familiar fiend made its reappearance, tri-pronged whips and all. The sneer on X's face did nothing to soothe Selena nerves; in fact, quite the opposite. It freaked her out even more. "And first off, I'll have him destroy your Mataza the Zapper! Say goodbye to your little assassin!"

The whips flew out, wrapping themselves around Selena's Mataza, incinerating him on the spot. Selena even felt the heat of the flames, and could've sworn that her hair was singed in front. She knew that her face was going to blister, that was for sure.

**Selena: 1800**

"And I'll activate my Avenger's effect. By discarding one card in my hand, I'll destroy your Blast Magician. Good-bye." The same happened to Blast Magician, and this time not only did Selena feel the skin on her face blister, she felt one pop. Painfully.

"And finally, I'll destroy you with your own monster. Gemini Elf, attack your old mistress!" X ended with a cackle, and the elves came forward with their attack.

_They're still equipped with Book of Secret Arts, so if I don't activate this then I'll…_ Selena didn't finish her sentence as she flipped her face-down. "I activate Poison of the Old Man! I raise my Life Points by 1200 to withstand your attack!"

**Selena: 800**

Even so, the attack still left a nasty bruise in the middle of her chest. It took her several minutes to catch her breath again.

"You've still got nothing to protect you," X said idly. "I'll end my turn with that. "Go ahead, Selena Kuro, squirm."

Selena placed her hand on her deck to draw. _That is what I have no intention of doing, X._

She glanced to her out-of-play card and drew.

_**000**_

_**In duels, I don't squirm for anyone. Nor do I go easy on anyone. In this duel, it's either win or die…quite literally. My only hope is that I can hold out until my key card comes back into play.**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**White Magician Pikeru**

**ATK: 1200/DEF: 0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.**

**Blast Magician**

**ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card. By removed any number of Spell Counters from this card, destroy one monster on the field with an ATK equal to or less than 700 points x the number of removed Spell Counters.**

**Mataza the Zapper**

**ATK: 1300/DEF: 800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Warrior**

**This monster can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, control of this card cannot switch.**

**Nightmare's Steelcage**

**Magic Card**

**This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2****nd**** End Phase after this card was activated.**

**Different Dimension Capsule**

**Magic Card**

**After this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2****nd**** Standby Phase. Select 1 card from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. Remove it from play and place face-down. During your 2****nd**** Standby Phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.**

**Spell Absorption**

**Continuous Magic Card**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, increase the Life Points of this card's controller by 500 points.**

**Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**

**Equip Magic Card**

**You can only equip this card to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. This card cannot be destroyed by effects that destroy Magic Cards.**

**Book of Secret Arts**

**Equip Magic Card**

**A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.**

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.**

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Mad Archfiend**

**ATK: 1800/DEF: 0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Fiend**

**During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position.**

**Patrician of Darkness**

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Zombie**

**The controller of this card selects the targets of their opponent's attacks.**

**Gernia**

**ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Zombie**

**If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.**

***Avenger of Hell**

**ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Type: Fiend**

**This monster can only be summoned when you have 3 or more Fiend-type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:**

**-Discard one card in your hand to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the Battle Damage this card has already inflicted.**

**-Discard one card in your hand to destroy one monster on the field**

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Quick-Play Magic Card**

**Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

* * *

***= "Auf Wiedersehen" (the W is pronounced like an English V) is German for "good-bye" or "see you later". "See you later" is a more accurate translation, as "sehen" is the verb "to see", and "weider" means "later". This isn't the first time Selena speaking German is going to pop up—remember from the Interlude, she speaks Japanese **_**and**_** German, in addition to her native English.**

**Fun, fun, fun. By the end of this duel, X is going to be crapping his pants, guaranteed. As always, read, review (refer if you like), and keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


	37. The Fourth Blue-Eyes

**First off, the thank-yous to everyone! First to WILDTRON01 for adding this story to his/her Favoriteds and Alerts lists, and to Aoi The Exorcist for favoriting the story as well. And now for the reviews!**

**-WILDTRON01: Yes, X does deserve all he gets. And his descent into insanity only gets worse as the story progresses.**

**-guisniperman: Yes, she does know this, but…yeah. Selena's strategizing will get better as things go on.**

**-The Queen of Water: Glad to hear it! ^^**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**The Fourth Blue-Eyes**

_**So, here's the deal; I'm dueling X, Yugi's on his way to start his duel with Kaiba, we lost Honda in the third level of Death-T, and our friends are still being threatened by goons with guns. I have no idea what's going on with Yugi and Kaiba at this point—which is why I'll be switching to Melhana's point of view periodically—and it's just as well, as I've got my own problems to deal with. I managed to get **_**my**_** trump readily accessible, but while I can get it into my hand I still need to wait two turns.**_

_**Provided I last that long.**_

_**000**_

Selena glanced to her out-of-play, face-down card and drew. She bit her lip. _At least he'll hold out. For now._ "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) in defense position." She said. "I end."

One turn down.

"That's your big plan? Defend?" X taunted, drawing. "I can take you down without a fight, if _that's_ your plan. Avenger of Hell, obliterate her elf!"

Surprisingly, for X at least, the flaming whips did nothing to Selena's Guard. He withstood the attack without a scratch. _"What?!"_

Selena let out a small giggle. "It's my Celtic Guard's effect. He can't be destroyed by anything with an attack higher than 1900." She said. "There's not many of those—yet—but it does the trick against your Avenger."

"We. Shall. See. Gemini Elf, attack!"

Once again, the elven guardian remained. If anything, X's face turned redder with frustration.

"Get with the program, X; no matter how many times you attack, Obnoxious Celtic Guard isn't going anywhere. It's what makes him obnoxious." Selena said. "Done?"

X harrumphed and placed a face-down. "Now I am." He said.

Selena drew. _I don't even_ want_ to know what he's got face-down._ She thought. _Nothing good, knowing him._ "I start by playing Dian Keto the Cure Master," she said.

**Selena: 1800**

"Next," she continued, taking another card from her hand. "I'll play Pot of Greed, which will let my draw two cards." Obeying the effect, she drew. The edge of her mouth turned up in a smirk when she saw one of the cards. "And I'll use one of those cards I drew. I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard and equip him with Berserker Rage, which kicks his attack power up 1000 points!"

"No doubt that's got a big cost," X said.

"Got that right. If my Guard is destroyed, I take his original attack power as damage. But I have no intention of letting that happen." Selena said. "Celtic Guard, destroy Gemini Elf!"

X swore. "I activate my face-down; Mirror Force! Gemini Elf is safe, and you're not!"

"Wrong! You're not the only one with a copy of Mystical Space Typhoon!" Selena said. Her Celtic Guard's attack shattered the defensive mirror and sliced clean through Gemini Elf.

"You still take the damage, Kuro; she was _your_ monster to begin with." X pointed out.

Selena only glowered as her Life Points lowered.

**Selena: 1600**

"I'm not done with my turn, either." Selena said. "I'll set a card in face-down defense position, and two face-downs. And, before I end, Different Dimension Capsule's effect comes back into play; the card I took out of play two turns ago comes to my hand.

"I end."

_**000**_

"You're finished, Yugi!"

Yugi glared at Kaiba. _Damn…I can't win unless I draw something strong, before he pulls his Blue-Eyes._ He thought. _I can't stop that clown either, it's so powered up._

Kaiba tapped a finger against his upper arm. "I'm waiting to see your strategy, Yugi." He said. "Put up your next defense so I can knock it down."

Yugi looked to his hand, frowning. Unfortunately, Kaiba was right; all he could do _was_ defend. "I play this in defense position."

Kaiba smirked and drew his card. "Dark Glide!" The smirk, if anything, grew. "Frankly, I'm rather disappointed in you, Yugi. I might not get to use my Blue-Eyes on you at all. Then again, you _are_ using the deck of that old man."

Yugi only glared as Kaiba continued. "In fact, I can almost hear your cards gasping for breath, trying to stay alive. And failing, just like that old geezer you call your grandfather."

Kaiba had just crossed the line. "You'll regret saying that, Kaiba. My draw!" he drew his card. "I can tell from your words that you don't believe in your deck, Kaiba; to you, they're only cards. I, however…I _believe_ in my deck. I summon Gaia, The Fierce Knight (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100) in attack position!" He almost took a moment to indulge in the look of shock on Kaiba's face…almost being the key word. "Attack Saggi the Dark Clown; Spiral Shaver!"

**Kaiba LP: 1300**

**Yugi LP: 1400**

"So you have a trump card, then…"

"You still don't get it, Kaiba." Yugi said. "And you won't, until you're beaten. I end my turn."

"Don't overestimate yourself, Yugi. We're not even in the same class." Kaiba said, drawing. "The end is already decided…." His face changed from an impassive mask to twisted grin. "And this is the proof! I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!"

_Oh shit,_ Yugi thought. _He's going to attack—!_

"Now, Blue-Eyes, annihilate Yugi's Knight; _White lightning!"_ Kaiba laughed as the dragon blasted the knight into a pile of ash. "You're finished, Yugi! And I still have two more Blue-Eyes waiting in my deck!"

**Yugi: 700**

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the dragon. _What do I do now…?_

_**000**_

X drew, chuckling. "I hate to tell you this, Kuro, but even _if_ your trump's back in your hand, it won't do you much. Anything you throw at me will have to run into my Avenger. And, to alleviate your misery, I'll use my Avenger's effect and discard one card in my hand to destroy your monster."

_Don't activate it yet…_ Selena thought. She placed the card—Witch of the Black Forest—into her Graveyard. _You're going to need your combo for your trump card._ "Great job; you done?"

"Hm…no." X said. "I'll play a little-known card known as Rain Of Mercy. It grants us both 1000 Life Points. Not much of an advantage to you, I assure you. I'll end my turn with two face-downs of my own. Your move."

**X: 1700**

**Selena: 2600**

Selena took a deep breath. She drew her card, glanced at it, and placed it in her hand. Before letting go of it, though, she addressed X. "Just one question before I make my move, X; have you ever heard of the fifth—or now fourth—Blue-Eyes card?"

X frowned, his brow creasing. "What are you talking about?" He said. "Kaiba ripped up the last card. The only three are in his deck."

"Wrong." Selena said. "There's a bit of a rumor about the Blue-Eyes cards. Back when production of them stopped, there were _supposed_ to be four left—four that we knew of. But according to the story I heard, one last Blue-Eyes was printed and let into circulation. The _fifth_ Blue-Eyes. The fourth, now that Kaiba ripped up Grandpa Mutou's. But it's still out there…." She let a small smile curl the edges of her mouth.

"And _why_ are you telling me this shit?" X said. "So what if there's another Blue-Eyes out there? It won't do you any good."

"Oh, you're wrong there." Selena said, moving to another card in her hand. She held it up, the back towards him. "Because it's been waiting in my deck since the first time we dueled." She placed the card on the table and activated her Demon Eye. "I summon the fourth, and _last_, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!"

X's mouth worked, but no sound came out. He seemed awestruck by the legendary white-scaled, blue-eyed dragon rising up behind Selena. Almost protectively, it wrapped its tail around to her front. "N-n-n-n—"

"Oh, yes." Selena said. "It's what you think. Blue-Eyes! Attack his Avenger of Hell!"

It was that moment that X's mind seemed to kick back in. "I activate the equip magic of Mist Body! My Avenger isn't destroyed, though I still take damage." He said, quickly letting out a hiss of pain as the blast of white fire penetrated the now-mist Avenger. Immediately he swore as he saw that the damage was more than he was expecting—his hand was covered in blackened burns. "Wh-what…?"

**X: 1400**

"You wanted this duel kicked into high gear," Selena said. She pointed with her free hand to her Eye. "I'm just doing what you asked.

"Your move, X. I hope you don't disappoint me."

_**000**_

_**Mwuahahahaha! Kaiba's not the only with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! He didn't get a load of me summoning the world's strongest Dragon-type monster, though. Thanks to X, the cameras were shorted out. I don't think he would've, anyway, as he was busied with his own duel against Yugi at that point. It was actually a little disappointing that he wasn't watching…the look on his face when I summoned Blue-Eyes would've been priceless!**_

_**Ah, well, there's always next time….**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard**

**ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Type: Warrior**

**This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with an ATK of 1900 or more. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.) **

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Dragon**

**Witch of the Black Forest**

**ATK: /DEF: **

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.**

**Dian Keto the Cure Master**

**Magic Card**

**Increases your Life Points by 1000 points.**

**Pot of Greed**

**Magic Card**

**Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**Different Dimension Capsule**

**Magic Card**

**After this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2****nd**** Standby Phase. Select 1 card from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. Remove it from play and place face-down. During your 2****nd**** Standby Phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.**

***Berserker Rage**

**Equip Magic Card**

**The monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK points. When the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard as a result of Battle, you take damage to your Life Points equal to the original ATK of the equipped monster.**

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 1900/DEF: 900**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Type: Spellcaster**

***Avenger of Hell**

**ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Type: Fiend**

**This monster can only be summoned when you have 3 or more Fiend-type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:**

**-Discard one card in your hand to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the Battle Damage this card has already inflicted.**

**-Discard one card in your hand to destroy one monster on the field**

**Mist Body**

**Equip Magic Card**

**The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

**Rain of Mercy**

**Magic Card**

**Increases the Life Points of both players by 1000 points.**

**Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Saggi the Dark Clown**

**ATK: 600/DEF: 1500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Dark Energy**

**Equip Magic Card**

**Triple your monster's ATK points**

**Gaia the Fierce Knight**

**ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Warrior**

* * *

***=Card created for this story.**

**Selena has summoned her ace dragon, and X is about to piss himself! Have fun waiting for the next chapter!**

**Keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


	38. Final Turn

**Another month, another chapter, and more thanks to readers! This month's thanks go out to Pheonix-Born-Among-The-Chaos for following and favoriting this story, and akira45 for her short though quite real review. **

**And now, on to this month's chapter of Through Another's Eyes!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Final Turn**

_**My duel with X is nearly over. To say the least, it's been an exhausting experience. By now, I'm drained, tired, grumpy, and more than a little pissed. Most of all, though, I'm worried about my friends. Ending this duel with X will open the way to them, but at the same time it'll kill him. I know I've said this before, but I can't stress enough how much I mean it: even though X is a total scumbag, I don't intend on letting him die.**_

_**I just hope I can figure out how to keep his little bag of tricks at bay so that doesn't happen.**_

_**000**_

X drew. He was sweating, Selena could see. _If only it weren't for those damned rules of his._ She thought, seeing the damage. _Chances are, once this duel's over he'll go into shock. Knowing Kaiba, there won't be any paramedics on hand, the ass. I'll just need to figure out a way to stop his little plan and get him help._

"I'll switch my Avenger of Hell into defense position and set a trap face-down." X said. "I end. Your turn, Selena."

"Oh, so now you use my first name?" Selena asked, raising an eyebrow. She drew. "Looks like my winning combo is in at last, X. First off, I equip my Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a new card known as Metalmorph, which raises his attack up 300 points." X's jaw dropped as Selena's dragon was equipped with the gleaming armor. "It's a new one, just came out in the States, so it hasn't reached Japan yet. But, it looks like good ol' Kaiba's got them entered into his database already.

"By the way, you shouldn't have told me your face-down was a trap." Selena said. "Blue-Eyes! Attack his Avenger of Hell; _White Lightning!_"

"I activate the spell, Lucifer's Blessing!" X countered. "It negates your attack and gives my Avenger your Dragon's attack power!"

"Then I counter with a trap of my own; Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" Selena said, flipping up her face-down. A golden seal was etched out on the table, and the runes around the edges began to glow. "As long as I discard one Spell from my hand, I can negate the activation of your Spell Card, and prevent you from activating any more copies of it for the rest of the duel." On cue, the Seal's power concentrated on X's spell, and destroyed it. "My Blue-Eyes' attack continues."

X laughed nervously, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Y-your dragon still doesn't have enough attack power to take out the last of my Life Points! Next turn, I will _destroy_ you!"

"I think not," Selena said. "Metalmorph has a second effect. When my Blue-Eyes attacks, he gains half of _your_ monster's attack power for his own. Do the math, X. That's 1350 extra attack power added to my Dragon's 3300, thanks to Metalmorph."

"Fo—forty…" X stammered, unable to bring himself to speak the unthinkable.

"That's right. 4650 attack points, all coming at you and your Avenger." Selena said coolly. "Last I checked, that's 1950 damage coming your way, and you've only got 1400 Life Points left."

X screamed, as his last defense was broken. The white beam of Blue-Eyes' attack sliced a burning hole through the center of X's Avenger, reducing it to a burning husk of what it used to be. The attack hit X square in the chest, sending him back with enough force to break the cuffs keeping his feet to the floor. He lay sprawled on the ground, a vacant expression on his face.

**X: 0**

At the signal of X's Life Points hitting zero, the cuffs on Selena's ankles were released with a pneumatic hiss. At the same time, the door to the elevator opened, waiting for her to enter. Ignoring the open doors, Selena ran to X's side and took his pulse.

It wasn't there.

"Oh, no you don't, dick." Selena said, placing her hands on X's chest, over where his heart was. She depressed, urging his heart to start beating again. "You." Once. "Will." Twice. "Not." Three times. "Die." Four times. "On." Five. "_ME!_" Six.

Selena kept on repeating this, pausing in between sets of ten depressions. At each interval, she'd check X's pulse. After fourth or fifth set—she wasn't keeping count—X finally had a steady heartbeat, and he took a single, gasping breath.

"See? Your 'rules' don't apply, clearly." Selena said, standing. X was breathing, had a steady pulse, and was still out cold. Still, he was alive. "You might be a sleazeball, but I'm no murderer." She gave him the middle-finger salute, gathered up her cards from the table, and headed for the elevator.

"Time to watch King Asshole get his ass handed to him."

_**000**_

"Draw another card, Yugi. I want to finish this duel."

Yugi shook himself. _There _has_ to be a way to beat his dragon,_ he thought, drawing a card from his deck. He bit the inside of his lip, knowing all he could do was defend.

"I summon this in defense position," he said, playing the imp. "I end."

Kaiba smirked. "Destroy it!" he ordered his Blue-Eyes. The stream of destruction hit Yugi's defensive monster, leaving not even a mist of ash where it once was. "What a failure, Yugi. If you keep on summoning monsters in defense position, I can't get at your Life Points." Kaiba laughed. "Then again, you can't hold out against my dragon no matter what you do. I'll end my turn with that attack; summon another monster for my Blue-Eyes to knock down."

Yugi drew, and complied because it was all he could do. _It's hopeless…there's nothing I can do to win this,_ he thought. "I end with a defense monster."

Kaiba drew. "And now I think I'll attack…not." He laughed at the shocked look on Yugi's face. "Hah! I think I'll wait and let you summon another pathetic monster to defend with."

_Damn it, I can't beat his dragon with only one monster._ Yugi thought, staring down the dragon on Kaiba's field. _If he summons something else as strong as his dragon, I won't have enough of a defense…_

Kaiba grinned as he glanced as his card. "Well, well, the goddess of victory is smiling on me today." He said. "I summon a _second_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_Two of them!?_

"On my next turn, Yugi, both of these dragons will attack." Kaiba said evenly, his eyes cold as ice. "Desperate yet?

"I end my turn. Your move."

_I can't win,_ Yugi thought, drawing his card. _There's nothing that can beat those dragons of his…!_

An image of his grandfather flashed into his mind, reminding him what he was fighting for. _No…it's not over yet. I'm not in this alone!_ "I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!" He said, placing the card on the table. Instantly, the two dragons were held at bay by the swords of light. "Your dragons are immobilized for three turns, Kaiba. I end."

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Yugi. I draw." Kaiba said, looking at his newly-drawn card. "I play this in attack mode and end. Draw your last cards, Yugi; in three turns, you die."

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ Yugi thought. _But…all I've got in my hand is one playable monster and three useless ones. Somehow, I think Swords of Revealing Light was the last useful card I'll draw. _

_It's over…_

_**000**_

Selena dashed out of the elevator when it reached the top. "Yugi!" She shouted. The spiky-headed figure in the dueling arena appeared to start before turning to see her. Grinning, Selena gave him the thumbs-up. "You're gonna win this, Yugi! Beat King Asshole's ass!"

"Nice to see you too," Jonouchi grumbled.

"Oh be quiet." Selena said, sticking her tongue out at Jonouchi. "I _told_ you I'd win that duel. My question is, what the hell got you three hijacked by a trio of meatheads?"

"You little—"

"Calm down; it's just another teenage girl." The guard next to the trigger-happy idiot said. "She's not a threat."

Selena's hackles rose. _Not a threat, huh?_ She thought. _Oh, once Yugi's done with his duel, I'm sooo gonna show you who's not a threat…_

"What's the holdup, Yugi?! Hurry up and play a card!"

Selena was snapped back to the duel. Yugi had been silent for several minutes, apparently contemplating something. _I wonder what Yugi's up to…_ Selena thought, her eyes straying to the play-by-play board. She was focused on their Life Points.

**Seto Kaiba: 1300**

**Yugi Mutou: 700**

Selena's spine chilled. _Only 700 points left…you better come up with something, Yugi._ She thought.

"Enough already. You've had enough time to beg for mercy. Draw your pathetic card." Kaiba said coldly. He must be getting impatient to end the duel.

"Yeah, I'll play something." Yugi said, drawing. "Your move, Kaiba."

Kaiba drew. "I'll summon the Judge Man and have him attack your defensive monster," he said. "And that'll end my turn."

Yugi drew again. "I summon the Dark Magician!" He said, and a Spellcaster in violet armor and cloak with a green mage's staff appeared on the field. "Attack his Judge Man! _Dark Magic Attack!_"

**Kaiba: 1000**

"I won't give up, Kaiba. Not until the last card is played. There's a way to beat you, I just have to find it!" Yugi said. "I end my turn, Kaiba. Do your worst."

"This duel is at an end," Kaiba said when he drew his card. "This is the final card, the one that will decide the duel…I summon the third and final _Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_ Destroy his Dark Magician! _White Lightning!_" he laughed as Yugi's last monster was incinerated.

**Yugi: 200**

"Now, draw your final card, Yugi! No matter what it is, victory is _mine!_"

No…

"And now that my turn's done, the first two Blue-Eyes are unsealed. Next turn, all three will attack, obliterating you and your Life Points! HAHAHAHA!"

A bead of sweat ran down Selena's back at Kaiba's maniacal laughter. _No…Yugi, you can't lose, you can't!_ Before she could stop herself, she shouted for all to hear….

"_BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS, YUGI MUTOU!"_

_**000**_

_**I know no filter when it comes to my friends. So, now I've come in just in time to see Yugi beat Kaiba's stuck-up butt, but right now it looks like Kaiba's going to be the one going home with the victory! All I can hope for is a miracle, and I know for sure Yugi is praying for the same thing. The only thing me, Yugi, and our friends can pray for is that Yugi's next card will be a lucky draw.**_

_**Because if it isn't…not only will Yugi be dead, but so will Jonouchi, Anzu, and Melhana!**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Type: Dragon**

**Metalmorph**

**Trap Card**

**After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster attacks it gains additional ATK during damage calculation only equal to half the ATK of the attack target.**

**Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Discard 1 Spell Card. Negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card and destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name during the rest of this Duel.**

***Avenger of Hell**

**ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Type: Fiend**

**This monster can only be summoned when you have 3 or more Fiend-type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:**

**-Discard one card in your hand to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the Battle Damage this card has already inflicted.**

**-Discard one card in your hand to destroy one monster on the field**

***Lucifer's Blessing**

**Spell Card**

**Activate when a Fiend-type monster under your control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and add the attacking monster's ATK points to the targeted Fiend-type monster's ATK.**

**Dark Magician**

**ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Swords of Revealing Light**

**Spell Card**

**Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you opponent cannot declare an attack.**

* * *

**Selena's lack of filter strikes again! She's defeated the jackass X, and yest still saved his life. Ruthless she may be in a duel, but she is, indeed, no murderer.**

**As always, read, review, and tell your friends! Keep reading, everyone!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	39. Exodia

**To lead off this month's chapter, the thanks! To my to reviewers, akira45 and Winterkit18, thanks for the support! And to WinterKit18 doubly so for following and favoriting this story! And I am sooooo sorry I didn't get this up last month; my mom and I were moving into our new apartment, which is making me do happy dances all over the place. This means that getting schtuff written and up will be far easier, because I won't be in a creativity-stifling environment.**

**The Death-T arc is coming to a close, and I'm going to have a fluff chapter or two before we delve into the Monster World arc. When that arc comes to pass, I'm going to make a slight change in how I do chapters. Due to feedback I've gotten, I'm going to get away from the "one chapter of manga=one chapter of fanfic" deal, because it WILL be long. Starting with Monster World, I'm going to merge chapters together that seem like they wouldn't take up much space story-wise. Also, when I get into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga, I'm going to make it more Selena-centric and I'll _try_ and keep the duels from taking more than three chapters. Don't worry; I'm still going to do some of the big duels with Yugi, and I'll pop into the canon characters' heads every now and then for fun. That's just a bit of a preview of future chapters and the turn this fanfic is going to go it.**

**So, I'll get off my soapbox now and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Exodia**

_**I've finished my duel against X, and now I'm back with the gang to watch Kaiba get beat. Only problem is, now I'm just a little bit doubtful that Yugi'll manage to pull through. When I came into the duel Kaiba had nearly twice as many Life Points as Yugi, and now he's widened that gap even more. True, Yugi managed to close it a bit temporarily with his Dark Magician, but that didn't last long. Now Kaiba's got all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on his field, and all Yugi's got is an empty field and a measly 200 Life Points!**_

_**What makes it worse is that if Yugi loses, we all lose. I don't want to, but if push comes to shove I'll be forced to use my Demon Eye in front of a crowd of thousands of kids. Knowing what Kaiba's got planned, it'll mean multitasking on my part if that does happen…not only will I have to use my abilities to protect Anzu, Jonouchi, Mel, and Johji, but I'll have to split that concentration to defend Yugi against whatever Kaiba has planned for him.**_

_**Yet another reason I've got to hope that Yugi can pull off a lucky draw.**_

_**000**_

"Draw your last card, Yugi! No matter what you do, you will die at the end of this turn."

Kaiba's words chilled Selena to the core. A trickle of cold sweat ran down her spine, and it wasn't all from the exertions of the day. _Kaiba…you really are a twisted bastard. All Yugi ever did was beat you in Duel Monsters, and you're on a deadly vendetta against him._ She thought. _I never thought I'd say this…but between you and X, you're worse. I'd rather duel X again that so much as be in the same room as you._

And yet, here she was, biting her nails, trying _not_ to freak out. Okay, so she'd just screamed the big F-word for everyone to hear…hopefully, most of these kids didn't know English.

_Well, they know a few choice words in it now._ She thought in a deadpan. Then, _Damn it, Yugi! Why aren't you doing anything? It's your turn!_

Then it occurred to her; Yugi was frozen. Focusing in him, she saw that his face betrayed the slightest traces of something she'd never seen on this version's face.

Fear.

For the first time, she realized that 'Alternate Yugi' was scared. She almost didn't believe it…_almost_ being the optimal word. Yeah, against Shadi he'd been freaked out, but not against those thugs that beat up Hanasaki, or Hirutani's gang. Now, though, he was well and truly scared.

Selena realized then one thing she'd neglected to do when she won her duel with X; _her Demon Eye was still active._

_Shadi said something about my Eye being powerful…nearly as powerful as the Millennium Items, whatever that means._ Selena thought. _I don't know all its abilities…I can use telekinesis, and I can see auras…but what else can I do…?_

"What's wrong? Hurry up and draw, Yugi!"

The look on Kaiba's face was scary. In short, he looked like a maniac. It didn't do anything to alleviate the cold trickle down Selena's spine, to say the least. The three white dragons behind him didn't make the image any better, either.

Taking a deep breath, Selena closed her eyes. _Right…time to find out what else you can do, Demon Eye…_

Carefully, Selena opened the barriers around her psyche, opening herself to the area. It was something she'd cut herself off from doing when she was a little girl, as the inflow of emotions had caused her own to become magnified, and thus sent her powers haywire. She was taking a huge risk doing this, but figured that there was nothing else to do.

As expected, everything poured in. The excitement of the audience. The apprehension emanating from Jonouchi and Anzu at the other end of the arena. Melhana's calm confidence. The three security guards' cockiness. Kaiba's maniacal bloodlust.

And, above all, the presences of the two Yugis. For the first time, Selena could sense both of them; Alt-Yugi's near-deafening presence, and normal Yugi's kindness underlying it.

But for the first time, he wasn't emanating confidence. Just as was reflected on his face, Selena could sense his fear. Concentrating on it, she zoned in on Yugi's presence. She projected reassurance…or at least, the confirmation that she was there, and wouldn't let Kaiba get away with whatever he had planned.

Apparently, Yugi got the message. His mind brushed up against hers, as if in thanks for her support. Slowly, the fear changed to something else. It was his customary confidence, mixed with hope.

_Go get 'em, Yugi._ Selena thought, and pulled herself back. She opened her eyes just in time to see the smirk on Yugi's face.

_Here we go._

"You're wrong, Kaiba. I will defeat you." He said, drawing his card. He showed the card to Kaiba before laying his whole hand on the table. "I drew Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

Selena's heart skipped several beats. "Exodia…no way!" She laughed. "I don't believe…Ha-hah! I knew it! _I knew it!_" She was jumping up and down like a fangirl at a Backstreet Boys concert. "Beat him into the _ground!_"

The look on Kaiba's face, on the other hand, was far from elation. In fact, it was more akin to scared-shitless disbelief. "N-n-no…How did you get all five pieces of Exodia?!"

"It doesn't matter _how_, Kaiba, only that I drew them. Unlike you, I have confidence in my cards!" Yugi said, the indestructible monster appearing behind him. "Know this; you have lost, Kaiba. And not just to me—to _all_ of us, me and my friends!"

He raised a finger to point to Kaiba's side of the field. A ball of pure energy was coalescing between Exodia's hands. "Exodia, _Obliterate!"_ Was the order.

In an instant, all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons were reduced to cinders. Almost inaudible for the stream of power Exodia had used, was Kaiba's shriek of disbelief and defeat.

**Kaiba: 0**

"M-my Blue Eyes…." He said in a shaky voice. "You…You….!"

"I win, Kaiba." Yugi said evenly. "Yes, your dragons could have destroyed one piece of Exodia, but when I united all five pieces, they were invincible."

The hairs on the back of Selena's neck prickled and stood on end. At the same time, a gold eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. _Here it comes…_ she thought, bracing herself.

"And now, you must face a penalty game, Kaiba! _Mind Crush!"_

Selena hadn't managed to draw herself in quick enough. She still felt the shockwave of power unleashed. At the same time, it was like something in Kaiba's mind…broke. Suddenly, she couldn't sense him. It was like he had turned off.

_No, not quite…he's just not…I don't know how to explain it._ Selena thought. _It's like he's…not home._

And then the truth sunk in.

Yugi had won!

_**000**_

_**Yugi's won the duel, Kaiba's a mindless vegetable, I'm out of my duel with X—no casualties there, just X out cold. Everything's hunky-dory now, huh?**_

_**Wrong. There's still the issue of getting Jonouchi, Anzu, Melhana, and the pervy brat Johji out of **_**their**_** predicament. Oy vey…this has turned into one interesting day.**_

* * *

**Cards Used**

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

**ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Left Arm of the Forbidden One**

**ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

**ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Left Leg of the Forbidden One**

**ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Right Leg of the Forbidden One**

**ATK: 200/DEF: 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Spellcaster**

* * *

**Yugi has won, Kaiba is out of commission, and everyone's safe. Yay! They aren't done with Death-T quite yet, though. Next chapter: How did Kaiba become who he is now?**

**As always, read, rate, review, and tell your friends! And, please try and get at least three substantial reviews too…though, regardless, I'm **_**not**_** holding my fanfiction hostage for reviews! That's an underhanded method and more immature than anything.**

**PS: if you like this story, I suggest my Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal storyline, ****Remembrance****. Keep reading, everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


	40. The Story Behind

**GACK! I know, it took me an eternity to reply! Sorry about the unannounced hiatus; Skyrim is _very_ addicting. And moving has been chaos. But, not to worry, I'm updating at last! The first thanks I'm giving out are to WinterKit18 and a guest reviewer; thanks for the support!**

**And next up are 123, pkmnsurvivor19, and grapejuice101 for adding the story to their Favorite Stories list; and thanks again to 123 for adding _Through Another's Eyes_ to his (or her) Story Alert, and adding me as an Author Alert and Favorite. **

**And now, on to the chapter! As a disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. The series is owned by its creator Kazuki Takahashi and NAS/TV Tokyo. I just play in this world for my own amusement.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**The Story Behind…**

_**It's amazing what a Saturday afternoon goofing off in an arcade can set off. Jonouchi, Yugi and I had just gotten off school, finished up with cleaning duty, and had a bit of extra money to blow off. None of us had intended to get forced into a "sleepover" at Kaiba's mansion. Nor had any of us planned to get taken on a tour of Kaiba Land, only for it to turn into a day of horrors. Now, at the end of it all, I'm hungry, tired, grouchy, and, above all, worried about my friends' fate. Yugi's won his duel against Kaiba, and is therefore safe. I beat X in my duel as well, and managed to prevent his own perverse plan from backfiring and killing him. **_

_**Unfortunately, in the process of all this, we had to leave Honda behind in the third level of Death-T, and none of us know if he's dead or alive. There's also the issue of Kaiba's goons, who clearly have a problem with being trigger-happy. Since I had no idea we'd be getting into a shitload of trouble yesterday, I didn't try and hide one of my Glocks on me and bring it to school…or at the very least, pick one up as we dropped by the Game Shop on our way to arcade. I'm starting to wish 'seeing the future' was in my repertoire of psychic abilities right now.**_

_**But somehow, I doubt even **_**with**_** the ability to see the future, I'd have been able to guess why Kaiba was the bastard he was…**_

_**000**_

Yugi had won.

Selena jumped up and down, yelling her congratulations in English, Japanese, and German all at once. She highly doubted anything in any of the languages would've been intelligible, but she didn't care. It wasn't until she regained her composure that she realized that they weren't out of the woods just yet.

The goons still had Jonouchi, Anzu, Melhana, and perverted little Johji. "Scheiß…" she swore, knowing what was going to happen next. Even though she knew she wouldn't make it in time, she ran for the others.

Even as she started for the other side of the arena, Selena was blasted with the output from a powerful aura. As she watched, a deep red mist erupted around Melhana, blowing her guard back.

_Dear gods…what _is_ she?!_

_**000**_

Melhana wasted no time once the duel was over. She could tell within seconds that her guard was about to pull the trigger of his gun. Not caring who saw, she let her aura blaze about her, making the blood red mist around her body visible. She sent out a shockwave, sending her guard sprawling across the platform.

Even on the ground, Melhana could tell he was about to pull the trigger. Before he got a chance, Melhana grabbed his weapon arm and twisted it above his head, causing him to drop the gun. She then promptly kicked it off, sending the weapon skittering and off the walkway. Placing her booted foot on his chest, the guard was effectively immobilized.

Well…it helped that she used a thin but strong stream of power to anchor his arms and legs to the floor. "I got this goon!" She called. Jonouchi had fixed her with a wide-eyed, wide-mouthed stare of disbelief.

Melhana was about to shoot him a grin when she saw someone coming up behind Jonouchi…

_**000**_

"_Jonouchi!"_ Selena and Melhana shouted the warning at the same time.

The warning wasn't needed, as the guard on Anzu was knocked out with a solid fist. Somehow, Honda had made it out of Death-T Three alive, and had tracked the rest of them down.

"Yo." Was his simple greeting.

"'Yo' yourself." Selena said, repressing a groan.

Jonouchi's disbelief changed quickly to joy. "I thought you'd been killed!" He said, nailing his goon with a foot to the back of the head.

"What, you think a bunch of blocks would kill me?" Honda said, getting the guard with a _thwack_ in the face as he tried to recover.

"Naw…just a little flattened." Jonouchi said, taking a place beside his friend.

Honda snorted. "We can't die yet. There are still too many guys we haven't shown whose boss!" And both nailed the goon on either side of his face with a solid, no doubt painful punch.

As the goon stumbled towards Selena, she gave him her own present; a solid clonk over the head. He went down, out cold.

"Nice." Honda said appreciatively.

"I try," Selena said, then something caught her eye. Well, less caught her eye but more caught her empathy. "Jonouchi! Goon on your—"

The words were only partway out of her mouth as the goon held a gun to Jonouchi's head. "I'm gonna kill you, you little—"

"Stop! Let him go!" Selena turned to see a kid with black, long hair—Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, she presumed—having given the order. "The game's over. Let them go. Now."

"Uh…" The goon still had the stupid look on his face when Jonouchi, ever the gentle one, shoved a foot in the goon's face to push him off.

"You heard him, jackass." Selena said. "I'm assuming _that_ kid's Kaiba's brother?"

"You're kidding, right?" Honda asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's Kaiba's brat of a little brother." Jonouchi said. "He friggin' _worships_ him."

"Well, this 'brat' saved my life." Honda said.

Selena thought she was going to swallow her tongue. "What?!" She and Jonouchi yelped in unison.

Honda nodded. "I was stuck in there for a while, until he came and opened the exit for me." He said. "I honestly thought I'd end up as a meat pancake."

Mokuba scoffed. "I was just paying a debt to Yugi." He said. Selena raised an eyebrow to Anzu.

"Tell you later," she said quietly. She nodded off to the side, where Yugi had stepped down from the dueling platform.

"Yugi! You did it!" Jonouchi shouted.

Selena gave him a fist-bump (once Jonouchi let him out of the bone-crushing hug, that is) and her own congratulations. "Damn right you did it." She said. "Talk about a lucky draw, pulling Exodia out like that."

Yugi looked back to the platform, where Kaiba was staring, unseeing, into space. "Luck of the draw had nothing to do with it. You _all_ came to my rescue back there." He replied. "Selena, I'm assuming by the fact that you're here, that X…"

"He's fine. Just out cold and waiting for an ambulance. Provided one's coming for him." Selena said, glancing to Mokuba.

"I'm not _totally_ heartless." The kid in question grumbled. "Let's go…"

"Mokuba, wait." Anzu said. Mokuba paused and glanced back. "What made Kaiba…your brother go so far for revenge?"

Mokuba Kaiba was silent for several long minutes. Finally, he began his explanation.

"It all began that day when he played chess…."

_**000**_

"See? If you come here, then you can put your opponent in check…"

Mokuba watched as his older brother, Seto, explained the game to him. "Wait, so…check is when you've got the other guy's king, right?"

Seto shook his head. "No, that's checkmate. When your opponent's in check, it means that his king is _threatened._ He hasn't lost…yet. It just means that he's got to get his king out of the line of fire ASAP." He replied.

Mokuba nodded. "I get it now." He said. "And that thing you did with the rook, that's castling?"

"Yep. It's one way you can get your king out of trouble." Seto replied. "You can only do it once a game, though. Here, I'll show you how…"

He was explaining as a man entered the room with a cigar. They weren't allowed, but apparently being the CEO of a corporation that built military weapons meant you could bend the rules. Albeit, this wasn't how Mokuba recognized him.

Like his older brother—and mostly because there wasn't much else to do, anyway—he followed chess. The man who'd come to the orphanage to adopt a boy as his heir was Gozaburo Kaiba, the world chess champion and president of Kaiba Corporation.

He zeroed in on Seto. "So, _you're_ the young man I've been hearing about." He said coolly. "Seto…Ikusa, is that right?"

Seto nodded slowly. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice flinty.

"I need an heir. You see, my son has recently died, as has my wife. I've heard good things about you, young man." Gozaburo replied. Mokuba's skin crawled—he did _not_ like this man.

"So you want to adopt me." Seto said. "You can forget it. You're not the first one who's wanted to bring me into their family, and I'll tell you what I've told them: either you adopt me _and_ my younger brother, or you can forget it."

_Hah! Tell him, big brother!_ Mokuba thought.

Gozaburo looked like he was about to laugh. "Come, now. You can be reasonable, right? After all, little brothers can be problematic."

Mokuba bristled. He saw the flash in his big brother's eyes. "All right then, how's about a deal." Seto said. "We play a round of chess. If I win, you adopt my brother and me. If not, you can shove off."

Now Gozaburo really _did_ burst out laughing. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" he laughed. "I'd like you to repeat that, just to make sure I didn't mistake you. You said that if you won, I'm adopting _both_ of you?"

"That's right." Seto said coldly. Mokuba wasn't sure he liked this, and it wasn't necessarily the idea of having Gozaburo Kaiba for a father.

It was the icy look in his brother's eyes….

_**000**_

The next six years weren't as happy as Mokuba had anticipated. While he was allowed a fair amount of freedom, he could see what was happening to his brother. True, since the day of the rigged chess game he'd seen the beginnings of it, but Mokuba had no idea exactly how cruel Seto was becoming.

Gozaburo Kaiba wasn't a father…he was a slave driver. Day after day, he drove Seto to the brink, and sometimes further. His brother didn't tell him, but Mokuba didn't need to. The stress was getting to him…badly.

And each day, it seemed as if his older brother was losing more and more of his heart.

Over those years, Mokuba had sensed his brother slipping away. Between the unforgiving study regimens and influence of their stepfather, any kindness Seto had was disappearing, and quickly. While he hadn't been to the meeting, Mokuba had watched through the keyhole on the door to the conference room.

It had started out normally. It was supposed to be a vote to who would succeed Gozaburo Kaiba in running Kaiba Corporation. What he hadn't seen coming was how the meeting would end.

When the time to vote came, all of the board of directors—vice president included—moved almost instantaneously to Seto's side of the room. "Well…it looks like Kaiba Corporation is mine, old man." He said coldly. "And you're the one who taught me how to take it, no less."

There was no room for mercy in his brother's voice. A vein twitched in Gozaburo's temple. "You've won this game, Seto." He said, his voice rising to a dangerous pitch. As he spoke, he inched towards the window. _No…._ "And you know the fate of the loser!"

_CRASH_. Mokuba watched as their stepfather threw himself through the window, plunging nearly a hundred stories to his death. His blood chilled in his veins.

Gozaburo Kaiba, upon realizing that he'd lost his company, had committed suicide.

_And he'd just watched it happen!_

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ice ran down his spine as he realized his greatest fear.

_Nii-san…you're gone for good, aren't you?_

_**000**_

Selena and the others had listened to the story in silence. Tears were falling down Mokuba's face, silently. _He watched his brother become a monster._ She thought, comparing the Kaiba she'd seen that day to the older brother Mokuba had once had. _What's worse is there was nothing he could've done about it. Gozaburo Kaiba mutated ten-year-old Seto into the…I don't have a word for it._ Bile rose in her throat. _No…it had started while they were in the orphanage, with the rigged chess game, but if it weren't for the man who adopted them, he could've stopped it then._

_Why is the world full of bitches like that?!_

"Selena, is something the matter?"

Selena looked up as Honda voiced the question. It was then that she realized her hands were balled into fists so tight, she was starting to draw blood. She unclenched them and flexed her fingers to get blood flowing back into them. Not enough damage done to worry about, from the looks of it…. "Yeah…okay, no." She said, rubbing her knuckles. "It's just…I guess I can sort of relate to Mokuba and Seto." She shrugged lamely. "Not so much in the fact that I was adopted, but more like…I know what it's like to be stuck in a world of bitches and fucktards. Er, sorry about the language…."

"With the man who adopted us, I've heard worse." Mokuba said, his voice cracking. "I just wish…if that chess game hadn't been fixed, then maybe my brother wouldn't have turned into…into…"

As he fought to get the words out through his tears, Yugi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba…right now, Kaiba is somewhere in there trying to piece together his shattered heart." He said. "One day, with luck, he'll be able to put them back together. On his own this time, the right way, piece by piece."

Mokuba let the news sink in. "Then that means…he'll come back, won't he, Yugi?"

Yugi gave a slow, silent nod. "Someday…you brother will return, maybe not exactly the way he used to be, but maybe with some of his old kindness intact."

Mokuba dried his eyes. "Then I'll wait for you, Nii-san." He said, looking to his brother.

_**000**_

Jonouchi waved his phone in the air. "Good news! Hanasaki just called from the hospital!" he called. Not that he had to…Selena, Yugi, Anzu, Melhana and Honda (pervy little Johji in tow) weren't even a few meters from him. "The old man's operation was a success! He's going to be fine!"

"Yaay!" Yugi said, jumping into the air. Selena could sense—and see—that he was back to his 'normal' self. Although, just below the surface, she could sense the roiling aura of his other self…

Selena shook her head. She looked up to the sky. _Thank whatever powers there are that we're out of that hellhole._ She thought in relief. She'd closed herself back off from the world, and reset her emotions back to neutral. They were at last out of the theme park of death…with their sanity intact, amazingly.

Selena hung back from the group as they headed towards the hospital. _I've only known these guys for a few months, yet I feel as if I've been around them for my whole life._ She thought. She smiled as she caught Honda yelling at Johji to shut up…again. _So this is what friendship is like…._

Melhana fell back to where Selena was. "Something on your mind?" The Egyptian girl asked.

Selena didn't answer right away. After a moment to gather her thoughts, she replied. "I guess…I never thought I'd know what friends were like." She said slowly, choosing her words. "I tried killing myself more than just once…I didn't tell you guys that in London Bridge."

"I'm not going to ask about how often you've wanted to kill yourself," Melhana said quietly. "But…I have heard of your Demon Eye."

Selena's eyes snapped open. "What?!" She blurted. "What do you know about it?"

Melhana shook her head. "Not much." She said. "Only that it comes once in a generation. Everyone who's born with it lives a living hell, only to face a young and violent death." She paused before continuing. "Selena…I know you're not familiar with the idea of friendship, but…do you think that if would have seen any of this coming, would you have believed it?"

Selena looked from Melhana to her friends, who were laughing and messing around just ahead of the two girls. "Honestly, with what I've known back home…no. I would've just called it a sick joke." She replied finally. "But I'm glad it happened." She hardened her voice. "And I'm going to break that death curse on my Eye. And damn it to hell if anyone's going to stop me."

Melhana was about to reply when Jonouchi called back to them. "Hey! What're you guys talking about? Comparing periods or something?"

Anzu hit him over the head. "Jonouchi! Shut up!" She snapped. "You don't ask a girl about her period!"

Selena flipped off her blonde, doofus friend. "She's right, moron!" She laughed. Running up to the group, she gave Jonouchi a _thwack_ of her own. "The only time you ask something like _that_ is if you're trying to commit suicide."

And for once, she was joking about it.

_This band of misfits are my friends…and I'll never abandon them._

_**000**_

_**Despite everything Kaiba threw at us to try and break our bonds, it didn't work. I even had the guts to tell everyone about my Demon Eye…and they **_**didn't care.**_** I know I've said this before, but this is the first time in my life I've had friends. **_**Real**_** friends. Yeah, we're a band of misfits and oddballs, but I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**I guess the irony of all this is the fact that, just a year and a half ago, I would've left everyone in the dust to die. Now, however…well, as it says above, I'll never abandon them.**_

* * *

**Yes, I have finally updated! With any luck, now that I have better Internet access since I'm out of my grandparents' place, I'll be able to update on a bi-weekly basis rather than a monthly. This means that I'll be stepping up my writing at home, so that means less of a wait period between stories!**

**Keep reading, everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


End file.
